A Long Search
by Eclaire Stones
Summary: Check out my new currently-editing-but completed story: Number Two's Host - Sam Goode in the Lorien Legacies under Books section! "They caught Number One in Malaysia, Number Two in England, and Number Three in Kenya. All of them were killed. Who am I? I am Number Four, the next in line but I survived." -continuation and combination of book and film. R&R!
1. Hope

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to create this new fanfic about I am Number Four for I am so obsessed with it at the moment. What else to do than to write about it right? Anyway, just like how my first fanfic started out as a one-shot, I'll do the same with this….I'm just a beginner so constructive criticism would really help me _A LOT! _Please, review! When you do, maybe I'll continue on writing further chapters…who knows? Alright, I'll stop talking and let you guys read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own I Am Number Four. It belongs to its rightful owner (author) Pittacus Lore. I do not own any current characters presented in the book/film already. One thing for sure though, I'm so obsessed with this series and if I did own the book, the Power of Six would have came out already (just saying).

**Prologue**

"They caught Number One in Malaysia, Number Two in England, and Number Three in Kenya. All of them were killed. Who am I? I am Number Four and I am next."

**Chapter 1: Hope**

Back then, I can pretty much describe my life as nothing but a frantic run. I was required to stand low, forced to isolate my own self, because of what I am. I look just like every human out there, but I am not. I came from a planet called Lorien, which was now destroyed by the Mogadorians, who will not stop till they kill every Lorien still alive out there. This means us, members of the Garde, each with our own unique Legacies, and who are meant to avenge our planet and our kind. Unfortunately, there are only six of us left out of the nine, all are in Earth, hiding and running for their lives. Why me? Why them? Why us? I'm pretty sure all of us have asked these questions over and over again, but cannot find the answers simply because, we will never will. I tried to believe that everything happens for a reason, but what is mine?

When I decided to make a life for myself in Paradise, Ohio, this is where I found it – my reason. I met a beautiful girl, Sarah Hart, whom I fell in love with and will forever love. She is why I have to keep on living, because I promised her that I will come back for her, that we will be together again when all of this is over. Yes, the charm that was supposed to protect us from the Mogadorians, is now broken. I, along with Number Six and Sam are on a search for the rest of our kind, hopeful of finding them before the Mogadorians. It is very painful for me to do this as by doing it, I needed to part with Sarah Hart. I miss her already, I miss her a lot.

"You'll see her again John. Want me to drive instead?" Sam says, hoping that he would light me up. It did, in some ways I guess.

"I'm good Sam. I just wish that I didn't have to leave her but, it is safer this way. Oh, and I'm fine taking the wheel, it helps take my mind off of things. Thank you." I was looking at the reflection of Sarah and Mark in the mirror. It was just as painful seeing Henry die in my arms.

I will fight, for me, for Sarah, for Henry, for Sam, for everyone. I will not loose and I don't plan to intend to. I will fight for those who have fought and lost their lives for me, for the Garde. And when everything's over, I will go back to Sarah and start anew. She will always wait for me, I know that for sure and I will always be longing for her, to be together again.

I looked at Sam, hoping to get his attention, but I see him looking somewhere else. Staring would probably a better word to describe what he was doing. He was staring at Jane who was leading us on her Ducati.

"I think I like her John. Do you think she'll ever fall for a guy like me?" he asks, unconsciously.

"Hmm? What's not to like Sam?" I was looking at Sam, then at Six, then back at Sam. She was more of a badass type and he was more of the braniac/Einstein type. "Opposites attract Sam," I said, not wanting to put his hopes down.

"Opposites attract? Sure, sure. I'm a human and she's a chick from Lorien who's supposed to repopulate your planet once all of this is over. I'm the one who is attracted, and her? Not a chance… Oh, sorry John, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You and Sarah are great together! I envy you for having someone who loves you as much as you love her." Sam added, right after he sees John frowning about the whole 'repopulate' idea.

"Nice save. Anyway, don't give up without trying Sam. I'm actually rooting for you two you know. I can't wait for the day I see _Jane _soften up to someone."

"You think so?"

"I know so," I answered him in a very assuring tone.

"-sigh- Alright, so, where are we going next?"

"We're off to find the others: Number 7 for now, and we believe she's in: Spain."

A/N: So is this a good start. I'm also looking for some ideas in what should happen next – if I decide to continue this. I need to know more facts about the rest of the NINE. Again, please review!


	2. Haunted

**A/N: Decided to write a second chapter! Please review! **

**Disclaimer: DON'T own anything here and I do not profit from righting this story. Characters belong to Pittacus Lore.**

**Chapter 2: Haunted**

Jane needed a break – some fresh air. That is why she was glad to have her own Ducati with her all to herself, driving it on the road against the gentle breeze that pushes her blonde hair away from her face: giving her a great view of the landscape ahead of them. Ever since the day she had met Number Four, his Cepan, and everyone else whom they've befriended, things are just not the same anymore. She needed time to think because she was suffocating, mainly because of one person. She doesn't know why she was acting like this. It was all knew to her. What is happening?

For the first time, Jane didn't know what to do. Before she was saved after being badly injured by the Mogadorians, she actually didn't mind the pain for she was ready to die. She doesn't have anyone who cares for her and those whom she did care for are all dead. In fact, she only had one person who did care and the person was her Cepan, Katarina. Unfortunately, Katarina died three years ago when she was only thirteen years old and ever since then, she had decided to find the others. Since then, she had believed that the only way out from this living hell is to fight those who were causing it. She wanted to fight, to avenge everything that was taken away from her, all the love ones that she had lost and now missed. She hoped for a change if ever she finds the others. And when she met John, she couldn't help but feel disappointed. She was in fact looking forward in meeting him before she even knew that she was going to save his ass from the battle with the Mogadorians, but the feeling of whatever it was she was longing for did not come the first time she had met him.

She found it though eventually – it came from a brown-haired brainiac boy who had saved her from death. She didn't know it was possible, heck she had actually given up on living! Yet, here she was, still alive and breathing and it was all because of one boy who had pulled her into his truck when she became unconscious in the battle and stitched her wounds. It was similar to those classics she had heard of but never actually bothered to read – "a hero or a prince charming saving a damsel in distress". She was very angry at him for saving her. When she regained her consciousness not long after, she was screaming at him while in tears, yelling to why he had to save her. The boy was obviously in shock, that's for certain. She looked at his reaction: his mouth was in the shape of an O and then finally closed it. He thought of the answer and when she had heard it, it had given her hope, something to continue living for. "We need you," the boy had said before sliding into the driver's seat and headed off further into the woods. Those were the first time she had seen the boy and heard him speak. Hopefully, it was not the last. And it wasn't.

"What do you want?" she asked furiously.

"What do you mean?" he replied in an opposite tone.

"I don't like owing people." She said sharply.

"Ahh…There's only one thing I want."

"…And? What is it?" She tried to remain calm but couldn't.

"I want to come with you," said Sam in a serious tone.

"You must be kidding!" Jane exclaimed, aghast by what she had just heard but because of the seriousness in his tone, she shuts her mouth and no words have been spoken since then.

Fortunately, they had been successful in defeating the Mogadorians who were after John. Unfortunately, they lost Henri. Their only hope now rests in finding the others and together, they have to do what they were trained to do: fight those who have destroyed their lives till every one of 'em are turned into ash.

Jane looked at her right side mirror, checking the certain boy in his dad's truck, the boy who had haunted her thoughts recently. What has gotten into her, she does not know. The boy seems to be in deep thought about something but she couldn't really tell – she also had to concentrate on driving and the road. However, after a couple of more talks between him and John, he seemed to have lightened up. What are they doing? Aren't they even worried of what they have just gotten themselves into? Jane stared more at Sam, exchanging looks at road every two seconds. Damn road! She truly regretted yelling at him during that time, during that moment. Truth to be told, she was actually thankful that he had saved her life, but the fear was much greater than she could ever imagine, causing her to lose the composure and the don't-care-attitude she had worked on and built for the past three years. She was truly sorry for what she had done, but she did not want him to see her break down again. She did not want him to think that she was a softy, a weakling.

Jane shook her head at the recent thoughts suddenly occurring. She was not going to let just anything creeping into her mind get her, at least, not just anything. She is strong, physically and mentally. She will push aside whatever is troubling her because she can. Can't she?

For the 20th time, she glances at her right side mirror and finds herself staring longer than expected. She sees Sam, staring at her with who-knows-what-kind of interest, and she couldn't help but stare back. Not that he would notice anyway. Jane smirked unconsciously as the boy, who was recently in a trance, snapped and came back into reality. She was heading towards the other side of the road! She took a deep breath and raises one of her hands as a sign to indicate that she was fine. "It was great while it lasted," she sighs before looking straight ahead, thinking of their destination. "…Number Seven… in Madrid,Spain eh? We're coming for you, hopefully, before anyone else does."


	3. The Flight

**A/N: To all I need 22, thank you very much for your reviews! They are my inspiration in continuing to write this story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters present in the story nor profit from this story. They all respectfully belong to Pittacus Lore.**

**Chapter 3: The Flight**

After heading west for about an hour or so, John, Sam and Jane have finally reached their destination: the Akron-Canton airport. They needed to fly right out of Paradise, right out of the country because they knew that the Mogs are right on their tails. Sam already booked their flight during the ride and all they have to do now is show them their tickets and leave. Because Six and John's Cepans saved plenty of money, Sam couldn't help but take advantage of it and reserved three first class seats. While booking the flight, he chuckles to himself, thinking about Jane's reaction once she finds out. John stares at him, wondering what he was smiling about but as he was just about to look his way, Sam tells him what he just did. John wanted to tell his best friend that Six wouldn't probably really care just like he doesn't because truth to be told, they did have plenty of money – they never really had a problem of getting what they need whenever they needed it.

Once at the airport, Jane hands the key to her Ducati to the lady servicing them so that it can be shipped with them to Spain. She wasn't happy about the idea but even if she argues about it, she wouldn't succeed because that's the only way of getting her Ducati in Spain.

"Here you go". She forced to say and suddenly added, "But when we get to our destination, I see a scratch on it, I'll make sure you get fired. Got it?" The service lady gulps at this because she knew that the lady ordering her was serious!

"Easy Jane," Sam suddenly utters while at the same time puts his hand on her right shoulder surprising her in the process. He was definitely a distraction because once he had done this, she suddenly jerks her head away from the lady's direction to face him and when she caught his eyes, she gives him the _daggers_ when in fact, what she wanted to do was the opposite.

"Ouch," Sam says but since his hand was still on her shoulder, Jane stares at him longer. "Okay, okay. Just trying to help," he explains and pulls his hand away. Once he did however, Jane suddenly felt the urge to pull his hands and put it back on. Irritated, she turns around again and says, "Let's go. We're wasting time". John, who was watching the whole scene, felt that he was totally ignored and wished that Sarah was here. They were about to board the plane, away from her, away from Paradise and to a whole new country he had never even been before: Spain.

"John!" Sam calls! Apparently, he had been spacing out the whole time and didn't notice that Sam and Six are on the other side already. He gives the lady his ticket and smiled. "Goodbye Ohio," he whispers and ran to his friends who were waiting impatiently by the way.

"What are our seats, Sam?" Jane asks, forcing herself to say his name at a tone that implied she hated his guts.

"Huh? Oh, right. Well, we're at the third row- three seats in each so that's perfect for us. Wait, do you guys want to seat beside each other?" Sam asks, making Six wonder what he is talking about.

"Cause you see," he continued because it seems that both of them were confused. "It seems that the seats are divided, one on the left side and the other two are on the right."

"Doesn't really matter to me," Six tells him when in fact, what she truly wanted to say was for Four to go sit on his own and the two of them sit together.

"John?" Sam asks, giving his friend a look that only he can understand. John sighs before finally saying, "I'll take the one seat. Besides, I need some peace…my heads full of thoughts about Sarah. Jane can I call her?"

Six, who's forcing herself not to jump for joy at the moment, throws a cell phone at him and added, "It's prepaid. Call her once and only once. Talk to her for as long as you need but don't tell her where we're going".

"I'll be taking the window side then, Jane?" Sam looks at her expecting an answer but she just looks at him and left, fuming. "Was that a yes?" John shrugs at his friend who looks like he's in terrible pain. Sam was in fact in pain, questioning what he ever did to her that made her so angry at him. John had never seen his best friend like this before other than the time he was cornered by Emily's ex-boyfriend, Alex Davis, in the party. Moreover, things were going smooth, her and Sam making out and stuff, until the fire had started downstairs.

Once the plane is in the sky and the seat belt sign is off, John stood up making the two look up at him questioningly.

"Just going to the washroom, might take long" he answers as he held his hand up with the phone on it, indicating that he would be talking to Sarah there.

"All right, just make sure you don't stay there too long." Sam states jokingly while Six rolls her eyes at the same time.

"See you later!" John exclaims before heading off to the washroom.

In the mean time, Sam has been thinking of a way to start a conversation with Jane. He was the geek, the nerd; he shouldn't have any trouble with starting a conversation. After exhaling, he was just about to say something when Jane cuts him off. "So, Sam right?"

"Yes," he answers, relieved that he didn't have to start the conversation.

"You do remember what I told you right?"

"Huh? Of course! If I slow you guys down, you'll shoot me yourself. And I won't, promise." Sam tells her in a very assuring tone.

"You do realize that I didn't mean a single thing?" Jane tells him, now confuse of where she was going at.

"…Oh sure, sure." Sam tells her.

Jane sighs, "I mean it – I do! I didn't mean a bloody single thing about everything. Do you get it now Sam Goode?" Jane repeats for a second time, apologizing indirectly, which she hopes that he would get the idea of.

Sam was now lost, literally but still, he replies, "Uh, I do?"

"Ahhhh!" Jane gives up – for a smart boy, he surely doesn't get a girl's way of thinking. She pulls him by the shirt closer to him, literally carrying him off his seat. "I'm sorry, for yelling at you after saving me from getting killed in the battle Sam. I didn't mean a single thing! In fact, I was actually g-r-e-a-t-f-u-l." She forced herself so hard to say such things that she was sure she can see fire everywhere. Sam just stood still there, surprised by what he was seeing. He thought for the answer, just like the last time. And Jane, well, she was sure that if he doesn't say a word, tears would soon be rolling down her cheeks. Sam looks straight at her, maybe even through her. He was staring deeply at Jane, reaching her very soul. Finally, he gave her a gentle warm forgiving smile and spoke.

"I've forgiven you already Jane - a very long time ago. I understood what you were going through at that moment, believe me, I truly did. So don't worry about it. They were but the past, already long forgotten."

With those words, Jane put Sam down and felt tears running down her cheeks. She starts to wipe them but they would not stop. Sam was stunned but for some reason, he knew what to do. He did not how he knew what to do but it all came naturally. He took a handkerchief from his pocket, cupped Jane's cheek so that she could face him. She looks at him stunned by what he was doing and then slowly, Sam started wiping off her tears while whispering, "Don't cry. Everything's alright. Smile Jane, smile for me."

Sam expected Jane to push him away and yell at him for what he was doing. He was surprised however when she did not and actually let him do what he just did. He wanted to assure her that everything's alright and whispered to her the words softly. After her tears had stopped, he was relieved to see the girl he likes, no, the girl really likes, was now smiling. Before he pulls his hand away though, Jane pulls him again by the shirt, stares at him, at his eyes, and when he looked at hers, they're sparkling like the stars. Unexpectedly, she leans in, closing the gap between them.

Sam is shock by what was happening right now. Jane was kissing him – kissing him! This time, he was lost at what to do. Taken aback, that's what he was right now. His eyes were opened, and hers were closed. At the same time, Jane deepens the kiss, hoping that he would get the idea and start kissing her back. She wanted him to; she wanted to know that he feels the same way; that he too likes her, as much as she likes him. Was this love? Her Cepan told her that when they fall in love, it's for life. God, was she possibly in love with Sam? The answer she received to this was an urge to deepen the kissing even more. Before she does though however, she was stunned when Sam's hand held the back of her head and leaned closer himself. He gently started kissing her lips but became deeper by the second when she followed him. He doesn't know what he's doing, really he doesn't. Right now, what he was doing was following his heart. He knows from John that when Loriens fall in love, it's forever. He doesn't how that works but with Jane, he feels it too. He loves her ever since the first time he met her. He knew that she was different, that there was something about her interesting but he could never really quite put a finger on it. She was hiding something that she had never shared anyone else but she was willing to share it with him: the real Jane. Both Sam and Jane felt electricity going through them as their kiss intensifies. Sadly, they were interrupted by John who comes in all surprised and spoke but still, they kept their eyes on each other.

"What the –" John uttered, shocked by what he was seeing which has now partially stopped.

"Thank you," Jane whispers at Sam before going back into her badass attitude. She looks at John, sending him daggers, before finally saying, "Shut up and go back to your seat!"

He gives the cell phone back to Six and glances at Sam who has a huge smile on his face. He wanted to ask him what just happened if not for Six's daggered looks straight at him. He decided that it was best to hold back the smile that was slowly creeping into him. Finally, he sees the day when Six actually softens up to someone!


	4. Dreaming

**Disclaimer: I don't own I am Number Four; I don't own any characters in this; I don't profit from writing this story. **

**A/N: What I've written above, I wish for the opposite (muaaah *cry*). Please review! Seriously, Please! **

**Chapter 4 – Dreaming**

"Alright, here's the plan. Basically, Number Seven is in Madrid, Spain. This flight stops at Atlanta and from there to Madrid so everything's gonna take around a day. Is that okay with you guys?" Sam looks at the two who are listening to him attentively. Not that he has much to say anyway.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. Actually, no I'm not. Why didn't you schedule a two-stop flight Sam? I need to rest." Four complains.

"Oh, shut up will you? I'm so tired with your complaining and wailing! Sarah this, Sarah that. Just STOP it," Six exclaims: she thought it was Sam who's going to slow them down but right now, it was Four himself.

"You'd do and feel the same thing Jane if Sam was not here!" John says in his defence. He expects Six come up with a comeback but surprisingly, she didn't. She just looks at him, considering what he had just said for a moment then looks away from him to look at Sam and bites her lip. The boy was clearly surprised at the fight occurring between the two Gardes and then at Jane's silence. Afterwards, she speaks up, ignoring John's acclamation.

"Number Seven is in a nunnery. Do you know how many monasteries closest around Madrid?" Six's tone seems to shift when talking with Sam: it was gentler, and warm. Sam's smiles at her before answering, "I did some research on the net. There seems to be ten monasteries around. The closest was the Monastery of Las Descalzas Reales which is now a half museum, because all the sisters were in poverty, and only houses a few nuns. I think this is our key to finding her."

"Alright, you better be right." Jane then puts her headphones on to listen to some music. She was thinking about what John said earlier. She realized that he was right. She would not be able to handle it if Sam was not always beside her. She'd go crazy without him! Heck, right now, she is going crazy because her thoughts are filled of him, and only him! Finally, she takes her headphones off, thinks for a moment of what she was going to say and says, "John, I understand. After this, we'll look for the others and when they're located close to Paradise, we'll visit Sarah. I can't allow you to bring her because that will cause a lot of problems: not for us but for her. Her parents will surely be against the idea of her going away with a boy who she dated for only a couple of months." With this having said, Jane slumps back to her seat and decided to watch a movie. Before flicking the remote though, she thinks of a better idea.

"Sam, wanna watch a movie together?"

Sam looks at Jane and smiles warmly. "Of course! How bout Titanic?"

"Nah, I heard that the guy whom the girl fell in love with died. I don't like movies with tragic endings."

"Oh, okay. What do you suggest?" Sam asks Jane who seems to be surprise every minute he learns a new thing about her. She seems to be always full of surprises.

"How about, The Lakehouse?" Jane asks him, well, moreover implied that 'twas was the movie they're going to be watching. Sam in turn chuckles and gave in.

"Alright. If you insist milady."

"Stop it!" Jane exclaims playfully and slaps Sam's arm.

"Seriously, you guys are really making it hard for me not to mope around and think about Sarah. How can I if you're all acting lovey dovey every second whenever you talk to each other." John interferes, again, which he seems to do towards the two recently.

Sam blushes and looks down while Jane _volunteers_ to answer for him.

"Not our problem, not our fault, and don't care. Why don't you call her again?" She tells him, emphasizing on 'our', while scanning the movies in the screen in front of her.

"But you just said that I could only call her once?" John seriously can't believe what he was hearing.

"I don't sense the mogs now and besides, it's prepaid." Jane throws John the cell phone and utters, "Now, don't disturb us! Movie's starting!"

"Oh, okay. Thanks!" John starts to put on a huge smile on his face. Now that Six is letting him talk to Sarah again, he doesn't want to anger her or get into her bad side. Before he leaves to go the washroom, he glances at Six and Sam one last time: their hands intertwine and they look at each other smiling, before looking back at the screen to watch the movie. He still couldn't believe that this side of Jane actually exists. Besides, he would never believe it because she would never show him. She would only show Sam, the one she fell in love with and will forever love.

John turns around and starts walking towards the washroom. He notices some people looking at him, people he doesn't know. Starting to panic, he tries to remember whether he had met them before but realizes that they were the people in line when he came out of the washroom before. _Note to self. Keep in mind Sam's advice. Don't stay in the washroom for too long._ Once in there, he dials Sarah's number and right after the first ring, she answers the phone."John? Is this you?"

"Yup, it's me. Jane allowed me to call again." John chuckles.

"What's so funny?" Sarah wonders. She's never heard John this happy before other than the time he called her which was, awhile ago.

"You'll find out soon. It's a surprise, believe me! You have no idea how much I miss you Sarah," John tells her again, meaning every single word of it.

"Oh I do John, I do." Sarah wanted to tell John to come back for her, to get her and take her away with him. She realized that she could never be without him, for everything in Paradise reminds her of John. Every night, she cries herself to sleep but she wouldn't let him know that. She didn't want to trouble him further.

"I love you Sarah, always and forever."

"…Ditto."

"What's with the pause? No: I love you back?" John wanted to hear Sarah tell him that she too loves him back. It's the only thing that keeps him fighting, that keeps him living. If there's no Sarah anymore, then the whole world, no, everything is pointless and he would rather much die than live without her.

"I still feel the same way John," Sarah exclaims, "and as much. I just won't say them until I see you here and tell me those words in front of me. I want to tell you only when I see you and only you. I want to hear those words directly, not through the phone or the computer. I want you to say it to me. Do you get it Number Four?"

"I do Sarah. Still, I love you and only you forever." John wants to say more but a knock on the door suddenly interrupts their conversation. "Hello, will you please hurry up! We've been waiting here for a half an hour already." John blushes knowingly, and is embarrassed. Sarah chuckles on the phone and says, "You're in the washroom again huh? Call me again later, or if not, soon. Understand?"

"Yes. Goodbye Sarah, I love you."

"Bye John, love you too." This made John smile. Tonight, he'd be able to sleep peacefully for sure.

"Hello? Sir? Anyone in there?" With this, John gets up from the toilet seat and unlocks the door. He was then asked, "What were you doing in there?" John looks at the man baffled and in disbelief. "I believe that what I do is none of your business sir, I'm sorry if it took so long." With this, he left the man who was now embarrassed of asking.

"What's up?" Sam asks.

"Stayed too long in the washroom I guess."

Sam chuckles, "Told you not to do that."

"Very funny. What's up with her?" John points to Six whose head is now lying on Sam's shoulder. Truth to be told, their first class seats are actually those seats close enough together for two people to do stuff both Sam and Six were doing.

"She fell asleep halfway through the movie. I don't mind though, I like it this way."

"It shows, Sam. A LOT." John makes a face that makes Sam laugh and Six to slap Sam's knee.

"Shh," he whispers, "She's sleeping. By the way, I owe you man. If not for you, this wouldn't have happen between us." Sam winks at John, making John smile at him back.

"It was all you Sam, nothing to thank me for, really!"

"Actually, I believe it was all her." Sam looks at Jane's sleeping face and reddens at the sight: she's very beautiful. In simple words, HOT!

"What happened anyway? First, I went to the washroom; then, next thing I knew: you're a couple. And I find out the awkward way too when I see you guys just making out like that."

"I guess, I'll just tell you another time." Sam slides his hand around Jane's shoulder and she snuggles up closer to him. Afterwards, he rests his head on hers before finally closing his eyes.

"Ahhh, don't be like that man... Sam?" John looks at his best friend's move thinking: When did he learn how to do that? After a sigh, he goes to his seat and closes his eyes. He thinks of Sarah and how she told him that she loves him even though she told him that she won't say it unless he was there right beside her. In his sleep, he dreams of Sarah: her face, her eyes, the scent of her hair and the way she holds her camera and takes a picture of him. A thought occurs to him though – is the couple on the other side also like this – dreaming of the other in their sleep?


	5. At Peace

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Pittacus Lore; don't profit from writing this!**

**Chapter 5 – At Peace**

"Dear passengers, we are scheduled for landing in the next twenty minutes. It is partly cloudy outside with a temperature of 92°F. We hope you had a pleasant flight. Thank you for boarding Delta Airlines."

After hearing this, Four wakes up and checks to see if the rest are awake as well. He looks at Sam and sees him waking Six. Sadly, it isn't working.

"Six, Six! We're landing soon…Six, wake up!" Sam shakes Six gently and waits for a response.

"Mhhm. Few more minutes. Wake me up once we land Sam," Six utters, half asleep and half awake. Sam sighs at this and shrugs after looking at Four. Once the plane has landed, Sam didn't need to wake Six up because she already is.

"Disturb me again in my sleep and you'll get it!" Six stretches and Sam just nods at her, smiling. "You'll get to sleep more on the next flight Jane," he states.

"The next flight will be taking us to Madrid right?"

"Yup! However, the next flight's at 4 o'clock and we'll arrive at Barajas Airport by midnight so I still have to book us rooms at Kris Cazadora Hotel which is just 15 km from Madrid. That okay?"

"Fine with me. How bout you John?" Six turns around to look at John who looks like he slept peacefully.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with." Six rolls her eyes at his reply and once the plane landed, the trio rushes out of the it to get to the next flight: John with the bags and hand-carries, Sam with his laptop, and Six holding nothing but her shades which she now puts on. While boarding, they notice that everyone seems to be staring at them. Sam points this out, "Uhh, guys? Is it just me or does everyone seems to be looking at us?"

"Not at us Sam. Six probably," John states jokingly, not caring at the attention they're getting.

"Not my problem. Let's go," Six smirks before reaching Sam's hand and walking to the other side along with John. She looks back and sees some guys 'retreating' and look somewhere else. Sam realizes the whole situation with eyes wide, "Oh! You know, you didn't have to do that," he exclaims at Six. She sighs before saying, "Like I said, not my problem. Besides, I just held your hand because I wanted to."

Sam looks back at John who is having some trouble with the hand-carries and when he sees that he wasn't looking, he gives Jane a quick kiss on the cheeks. Stunned, Jane was about to say something but John catches up with them: "So what did I miss?" She quickly shakes her head and mumbles a 'nothing', trying to remain the 'tough woman' she is. Sam laughs at this and Four just looks at them both, very confuse.

Once in the plane, Jane was about to take the seat beside Sam's but was stopped by Four who sat on it. "Umm, excuse me?" She was furious but tries to remain as calm as possible.

"What?" asks Four, who tries to pretend not knowing anything.

"That's seats taken," acclaims Jane.

"I know, by me!" Four agrees and adds, "Take the one seat on the other side."

Jane was about to scream and swear at him but Sam breaks the soon-to-be fight and tells them, "Guys, aren't you getting tired? I'm booking our rooms here. Quiet down."

"'Ha!" John acclaims but then, Sam pleads, "Four, can you please sit on the other side, please?"

"Ha!" Jane says back at him. John sighs before muttering a fine then went to his rightful seat. He really wanted to talk to his best friend right now, to his brother. He wanted someone to talk to and Sam was the only one there. Jane right now however was being a bother to him, hogging Sam all to herself.

Sam on the other hand just found out that the hotel where they were staying only had one room left. Jane would probably not like to be sharing a room with them but he claims it anyway. In addition, he recently found something on the web that might lead them to the actual location of Number Seven. He guessed earlier that she might be at the Monastery of Las Descalzas Reales but he wasn't really sure. However, by the pictures and articles about the nuns of the place, it seems that there are two women who moved there recently seeking housing. He doesn't know how he was able to find this but it certainly holds a mystery. He's been trying to gather as much information as possible but the lack of articles about them in the web and Six and Four's continuous arguing makes it impossible for him to do so. Tired is the best word he's definitely feeling right now. After long hours of searching, he had definitely lost track of time which was obvious when he jumps up and scream at the announcement that they were about to arrive at Barajas airport.

"You okay?" Six asks him worriedly.

"Yup, I'm fine. Thanks." He really needs a break from everything because they're freaking him out.

"Don't stress yourself. We'll find them," assures Six.

"How can you possibly be sure?" Sam groans and clutches his head – he's definitely having a migraine.

"Come on, I'll walk you out," offers Six.

"What am I suppose to do with all of this?" Four points to the luggage, hand-carries and now, Sam's laptop. Jane looks at him like the answer's so obvious. After a glare, she speaks sarcastically, "Oh I don't know, carry it will you?"

Once outside, they were handed their keys to the truck and Six's Ducati. Jane hands her key to Four who looks at her questioningly but after she rolls her eyes at him and gets into the truck with Sam, he gets the idea. _God! I wish Sarah was here, now! _Grunting, he receives another message from Jane through telekinesis that she'll kill him if she sees a scratch on it.

"Don't worry, as much as I'd love to do that, it might cause me Sarah!"

Once in the hotel, a man gave them their keys for their room. Jane notices that there's only one so she tells him that there must be a mistake.

"Jane," explains Sam, "there was only one room available. All of it's taken so just please bear with me." Without another word, Jane sighs and Four is still surprise at how a guy like Sam is able to control a beast like her. Once in the room, another argument ensues.

"Me and Sam will take the bed while you, Four, will take the couch or the floor. I don't care really, as long as you don't bother us."

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure that Sam would rather sleep with me, his best friend, his brother," exclaims John although he's pretty sure that Sam would rather sleep with Jane because that what he would do if he was with Sarah.

"Are you sure about that?" Jane mocks in a sarcastic voice. "'Cause I'm sure that you would rather sleep with your girlfriend if she was here." John, very angry this time, light's his Lumen and points it at Jane. She in turn turns invisible right after helping Sam lie down on the bed. Catching a sight of this he yells, "Alright! That's enough! I would rather sleep alone than see or hear you guys like this. I'm going to rent another room even though they're all booked! Go share the bed! As long as I'm separated from you guys….temporarily I hope, then I'm good!" With this, he stomps out of the room and slams the door shut leaving the two left inside reflect on their actions.

Six is the first to break the silence. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"What?" Four thought he heard Six say sorry but Six never apologizes!

"I-s-a-i-d-I'm-S-O-R-R-Y! Do I have to repeat it again because I seem to repeat a lot of words to you nowadays?"

"All right. I'm sorry too. Let's make up for Sam?"

"Why do you think I said it in the first place?"

"You always get your way don't you?"

"I don't even know why you asked." Six hops on to the bed and hands Four a pillow and a blanket. "Go sleep on the floor. You actually don't expect me to sleep with you, do you?"

"Of course not! I was gonna do what you just did if you didn't do it first!"

Both Loriens share a laugh together before turning off the lights.

"Do you think Sam successfully rented a room?" Six wonders out loud.

"Obviously. If he didn't, he would be at the door right now begging us to let him in."

"Yeah he would, and then he'd be the one sorry for yelling at me." Jane chuckles at the thought and thinks of Sam: his eyes, the way he talks all smart, the way he haunts her thought, the way he smiles, pretty much, all of him as always.

In the mean time, Sam had successfully rented another room which was a room away from where Jane and Four are. He was actually listening the whole time during their confession. Right now however, he's still searching the net of the whereabouts of Number Seven and her Cepan if he or she is still alive. Finally, he catches an odd picture of the convent and the nuns: there was a kid hiding at the very back and only if one looks very closely can he or she find the girl. "Gotcha!"

Suddenly, he hears the door knob being turned. Right away, he reaches for his pistol and aims it at the door, allowing panic to reign over him. A second later, Jane comes in not minding the gun pointing at her which Sam had almost actually fired. She walks straight until she was in front of him and leans down close enough until her forehead was touching Sam's.

"I told you to rest yet you're still doing this? Are you the only one who does not follow me?"

"Sorry, I finally found her Jane! Number Seven! I was right! She's lives in the monastery of Las Descalzas Reales. I fig-" Before he could say anything else, Sam was frozen when Jane's lips met his. "You talk too much," she says before kissing him again further.

"Jane?" he asks, confuse to why she kissed him.

"Does everything to you need an explanation?" Jane snorts.

"Pretty much. I mean, I don't even know how it's possible for 'us'. Look at me?"

She looks at him and the words that describes him easily flows out of her mouth, "You're perfect!"

Sam smiles and shakes his head. "Alright. I'll accompany you back into your room. You're obviously tired."

Jane shakes her head and sighed, "You hopeless Sam Goode. You seriously don't get why I'm here at all." She pulls him again for a deep kiss before looking directly at him and laughs at his reaction.

"I'm really hopeless because even after that, I still don't know what you came here for."

"Oh for the love of Lorien! I give up." After this, Jane looks at the bed and hops on it.

"I see, Four must have claimed the bed so you want to take mine. Alright, I'll sleep on the couch. You should have just said so. I would have given it to you anyway." Sam laughs but was cut off by Jane's sudden words: "Let's sleep together Sam!"

Sam stops, dead in his 'tracks', and looks up to meet Jane's eyes and sees her blushing as well. "Sleep together?"

"…Yes, sleep together."

"Just sleep together right?"

"Of course! What else do you think I meant?" Jane exclaims but pause when Sam's words made her really think of her actions. "Oh God, not that. I mean, I don't mind but it's too early for us! I mean, umm…"

Sam fell on the floor, literally, laughing and rolling like he'd never seen anything so funny in his life: which was true. "Alrighty then," he exclaims before hopping on the other side of the bed. He gives Jane a quick kiss on the cheeks before flopping on the bed which makes her blush even more. She gets up and Sam couldn't help but ask, "Where are you going?"

"Back. Where else?" She was about to fully get off the bed until Sam pulls her hand to hold her back. How ver, the pull was hard enough for her to lose her balance and she lands right on top of Sam. He groans but he still gets a hold of her, locking his hands around her waist.

"Why do you want me to stay?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you want me to stay, Sam?" Jane was longing for an answer, a genuine reason.

"So I could do this," he whispers before holding her tighter and kissing her neck, practically giving her a hickey. He was truly lost right now. In fact, he doesn't even know what he was doing! This never happened before and Jane was the only one who can make him feel: lost.

Jane turns around so that she could face Sam, who now looks as lost as much as she was only to be found by the other. She leans in and the two shares a very passionate kiss. Sam pulls her closer, breaking the kiss in the process. "This is the farthest we can go Six, for now." She shivers at his voice and hugs him tighter, "I know…why Sam? Why don't you want me to go?"

Sam chuckles, the answer was obvious and only obvious when he's with her, "Because, I love you."

"Then promise me you'll never leave me." Jane needs to hear this for assurance. She doesn't want him to leave, either because he falls out of love or gets killed by the Mogs, which she prays to be avoided every day.

"I promise, to be with you, to love you: for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"No, Sam." Jane sobs quietly: only Sam can do this to her, only him.

"No?"

"No. Not till death do us part Sam. Forever. You won't die and I won't die. No one will."

Sam was surprised to hear this. He wanted to assure her that he will never leave her, that he will always be with her, always love her, and the words came out naturally: "I love you forever, Number Six." Jane lets her tears flow naturally, no more stopping it, no more trying to suppress it. She looks at Sam to see his expression, to see if he's minding this but he just looks at her lovingly, and surprisingly, now crying with her too. He wipes her tears and she does the same to him. They slept like that, both on each other's arms lovingly and peacefully. For further astonishment, they will probably do so forever: never letting each other go, always.

**A/N: Alright, for those of you who read this chapter till the end, was it long or was it long? This was the longest thing I've ever written in my life! I'd really appreciate it if you take the time and review. Anyways, I promise that the next chapter would now include Number Seven and her Cepan. For those of you who have read the preview of the Power of Six, can you tell me anything that you remember from it? Thnx in advance!**


	6. Horrific Surprise

**Disclaimer: Don't own I Am Number Four!**

**Chapter 6- Horrific Suprise**

Sam and Six, who were sleeping peacefully, are now awakened by Four's yelling and intense shaking.

"The Mogs, they've found us! Guys!"

After hearing the words they dreaded the most, the couple jolts out of bed and races to the door.

"How did they find us?" asks Sam, trying hard to be calm as possible but failed as his words came out cracked and shaky. Six looks at him and wonders if she should comfort him but there's definitely no time for that.

"Suck it up," she tells him, "We leave everything behind and make sure you leave no trace of whatsoever." Four takes his Loric Chest and signals Bernie, who seemed forgotten in the moment as well, to run to his side. On the other hand, Sam takes his laptop and as he looks up, he sees Six and John staring at him dumbfounded. "What?" he asks then shrugs, "You said no traces…my laptop holds some very important information you know."

Six then walks up to him, takes his laptop from his hands, drops it on the floor with a loud thud and with one swift movement, crushes it with one foot leaving Sam 'gawking' at her which was certainly the opposite of what she had expected. She raises one eyebrow to indicate that she did not understand his reaction and sees him take out a USB from his left pocket.

"Got it all backed up in here," he says grinning. No matter how chaotic it is, Sam is still, well, Sam. Smirking, Six sneakily runs to the door, listening first before peering outside for any signs of the Mogs. Bernie runs to her and she whispers something to the dog, "Check the safest way out." After a bark, the dog runs out and Four felt the urge to follow him but was stopped by Sam.

"He'll be fine John. He made it out alive the last battle, remember?"

Four winced and nodded at Sam's words. He clearly remembers the pain when he thought that his dog had died but was later replaced by happiness when he sees him limping to him with only little injuries. Not a minute later, Bernie was back and Six signals the boys to follow. Sam triggers his pistol and cocks it while Four lights up his Lumen. Six holds her gleaming sword tightly and turns invisible.

As they walk very quietly along a corner, they start to hear voices – deep ones that only a Mogadorian possess. Six glares at Bernie who now looks down at the floor and she whispers one word loud enough for the boys to hear: "RUN!"

She slides down the hall in the direction to where the Mogs' voices are. As she turns toward the exit, she sees four Mogadorians guarding it. She lunges at one of them and with one quick movement, thrusts the Loric sword in his guts, preventing him to fight back. The other three Mogs who were alarmed by this takes their stances and searches for where she came from but not before long, Six lands on another one and sinks her sword through the Mog's chest, turning him into ashes. "Two down, two more to go."She was then followed by Number Four who raises his hand and shoots Lumen out of them, aiming at one of the Mogs successfully, leaving one left behind. Sam appears behind Four, aiming his pistol at the last one but before he can even pull the trigger, Six rushes in and stabs the Mog until all that remains are nothing but ashes. She looks at Sam annoyed, "That pistol, when pulled will cause a ruckus! Better keep it down as much as possible."

Sam, whose mouth was agape and is pitied by Four, shakes his head before exclaiming, "Give me one of those then!"

"Excuse me?" Jane sees Sam pointing at her weapon.

"I need something like that obviously." Jane searches for the weapons remaining after the recent battle. Fortunately, she sees a gleaming sword just like hers and hands it to him. "You better be careful with that. No playing with it alright?" Sam smiles widely as Six handed him the sword while Four looks at the two's action thinking that their relationship looks more like a mother and her child instead of a couple. He chuckles inside and picks Bernie up as they leave the building.

They made sure that no camera or others had caught them. Now that the Mogadorians know where they are, more would be coming. They need to be quick in getting Number Seven and her Cepan, if he or she is still alive.

Once outside, Six gives the keys (to Sam's truck) to Four who looks surprised to why she would not want to be riding with Sam right now.

"I never wanna be separated from him but like I said, now's not the time. Now, can you stop acting all surprised with every move I make?"

Four nods at Six who was actually expecting something more than that – something like assurance that he'll look after Sam but when he says nothing, she diminishes her thoughts and starts her Ducati.

This time, Sam takes the lead for he's the only one who knows where Number Seven is, moreover, what she looks like. As he searches for the monastery, he couldn't help but glance at the reflection of Six in the mirror. He smiles and she seems to notice this because she smiles back. As they exchange more glances, John, who's looking outside the window, catches a sight of the place and was beaten to notify Sam by Bernie's barking.

"Good boy," says Sam to the dog.

Four just looks at him and whispers, "Good boys, you mean."

"What's that?" Sam didn't hear Four's words.

"…Nothing. So, you sure that Seven's in that place."

"I'm definite!" Sam looks at Four and notices how terrible he looks - depressed and all that. "We have a lot to catch up to Bro! What's with the mood?"

Four chuckles at Sam, thankful that he's finally noticing him. "Nothing. Just miss Sarah you know…..and…..you," confesses John.

"Me?" asks Sam in disbelief. He was here all along so there should be no reason for Four to miss him! After thinking about it for a moment, he realizes what must have happened: Six. "Oh! Sorry man….for being occupied."

Four gave out a huge laugh, the first in three or four days! "Yeah, you're pretty occupied alright. I understand though, everything's fine Sam but you're right. We've a lot to catch up to! How did you tame the monster anyway?"

"Huh?" Sam snaps out of his trance looking at the reflection of Jane, "Oh, you mean Jane. You know, I used the tricks hiding in my sleeves." He chuckles.

"No really Sam, how did you do it? You never took the lead with Emily and she was more of a girl than Six."

Sam laughs at John but soon stops abruptly as he reflects on their relationship, "What the hell just happened?" He sees John suppressing laughter and then failed.

"Good to have you back bro!" Four punches Sam's shoulder lightly and sees him redden. A couple of days ago, he was definitely a different person. Whatever both of them did, it seemed to have changed them both. This again reminds Four of Sarah. It's been days since he had called her and it will be days again before he can ever will. The Mogadorians know where they are right now and he was sure that Six wouldn't let him take any risks that would surely give away further of their location.

As they round the corner to the front of the monastery, Sam tells four to take the wheel and gets out of the car. He motions back to Six and Four and points at the parking lot for them to park. As they left, he look around the area and spots Number Seven right away: she was looking out of the window, moreover, at him. Her eyes are black as well as her hair and her skin was, well, she was tan. Once she notices that he had caught attention of her staring, she makes an embarrassed face and before she could even turn around and leave, she sees him smiling like he just saw the sun for the first time and walk towards her direction. She was confuse of the boy who was about to knock on her door anytime now. Have she met him before? Does he know who she is? How? Questions flooded her mind but she was interrupted by in fact, Sam's knocking.

"Number Seven? I know it's you."

Number Seven's eyes widens at his true accusation. There is a stranger right now who knows what she is and if it was any of the others, she would have felt it right away but since she hadn't, it only meant two things: the Mogs, they had found her and the protective charm casted among them is now broken. Following her instincts, she jerks the door open and pulls the boy inside, only having one thought in mind: kill him.

After parking her Ducati, Six along with Four and Bernie, tries to catch up to Sam right away. Once they saw him by one of the doors of the monastery, Four couldn't help but notice Six's relieved face, probably thankful that he's still alive. It quickly turned into panic when she sees Sam being pulled in violently by someone and she turns invisible trying to reach him place as soon as possible. When she jolts the door open however, she was welcomed by a horrific scene: Sam was stab through his chest, non other by what seemed to be his sword, held by the lady in front of her. "No! No! What have you done! Sam!" Six rushes to Sam, who is now lying motionless on the floor.

**A/N: So, surprised? I made a cliff hanger because I wanna see where your imaginations take you. Review and TELL ME! For spoilers though, just wanna say if this was a tragic story, then I would have categorized it as tragic (which it is not!)….if I get 'enough' alerts, I'll post the next chapter!**


	7. Unrequited Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own I am Number Four characters present in this story. Probably gonna have to make my own though in the future. All belongs to Pittacus Lore.**

**A/N: Here's the new chapter! Like I said from before, this is not a tragic story. Therefore, OF COURSE SAM WOULD LIVE! I can never let him die cause what would happen to Six when that happens? I don't even wanna think about it! Anyway, hope you like my reasoning! Please review!**

**Chapter 7 – Unrequited Love**

Four rushes to the scene as soon as the commotion started. When he gets inside however, he sees Jane crying,sobbing, while shaking Sam, trying to wake him up. There was a girl in the far end corner of the room, horrified just like he is right now. John sees the girl with a sword in her hands-there was blood on it: Sam's blood. He tried to get rid of the sick feeling creeping into him. He rushes to Sam's side, opposite of Jane's. He took out his healing stone, hoping that it was still possible to save his best friend. As he puts it on him however, Sam lied still there, motionless with no evidence of life left in him.

"Sam, Sam! You gotta wake up Sam! You promised me, don't forget your promise! Sam, love forever remember? You promised you won't leave me! Sam!" Jane holds Sam's body in her arms while whispering the words of longing: "Don't leave me, please!"

Four watches Jane and felt hopeless, it was too late - the healing stone has no effect on his best friend: he's dead, gone! "This can't be!"

"I, I'm sorry, terribly sorry!" The two Gardes look at the girl who just spoke and continues to, "I didn't know! I mean I thought he was one of them! I didn't know that he was with you...I...I'm sorry." John and Six stares at the stranger in front of them, their eyes filled with pain and hatred.

"Are you Seven?" John chokes out to ask. He can never forgive the person who just killed his only friend, even if she is a Garde.

"I, I can help him. It's one of my Legacies! Please let me, let me near him, please, I'm sorry!" Seven was still in shock of what she had just done. She just took the life of an innocent boy, and she regrets it gratefully. There was no excuse for what she had done because there wasn't, he killed a boy without giving him anytime to explain, without further explanations. She remembers his face, his reaction before she had killed him: the sudden smile from before faded as soon she she took the Loric sword from him and stabbed him through his chest. His face showed great pain but his voice still held the happy tone when he had acclaimed who she was. Even when he was in great pain, his last words did not hold any sign of weakness: "Finally, I found you. They'll be here soon you know, Number Four and Six! If it's not a bother to ask, tell them that they're the best thing that ever happened to me." With those words being said, he collapsed on the floor, motionless just the way Four and Six had found him. She felt sick, she couldn't believe of what she had done but she had done it.

"Don't touch him!" yells Six straight at her, making her snap back into reality.

"Please, I can truly help him, believe me! Before , before it's too late! Please!" She feels tears rolling down from her eyes, she regrets everything and is now desperate to save the boy: the innocent boy that she had just killed a moment ago.

"Why should we let you! Why should we let you, Seven?" Four intervened before she could go any further towards Sam. A while ago, they were all smiling, relieved that they are finally close to finding Number Seven. Now however, they're all in disbelief as the boy who had lead them to their destination was now dead: gone forever.

"I can help him, I can. Please, it's one of my legacies, please! Before it's too late!" Seven repeats the words she had said before. She says no more either because she couldn't or there were no more words left to say. Still, it doesn't matter.

"Four," Six, who was now drenched in Sam's blood, breaks in forcefully, "I want Sam to live, I need Sam to live. If she's our only hope, then I'm willing to grasp onto it! Move aside Four!"

John did not budge, he couldn't. He couldn't believe that Six is actually letting Sam's killer even get near him. "Four, please! I don't want to loose him!" Six tries again, more forceful this time.

"He's dead Six! Accept that he's dead! How can you expect him to came back to life?" Four turns around to look at Six but as he turns around, he was pushed away by her lunging at him. At the same time, she hisses at Seven painfully, "Hurry! Go and save him," before sending Four and herself both outside.

"My Cepan told me that I can only do this once, and to do it the person I fall in love with: a human more necessarily. But, I'm willing to give it up, for him." Seven couldn't help but feel a sudden interest towards the boy. She hopes that after doing this, he can forgive her for what she had done to him. She longs for nothing else but his forgiveness.

She started producing light in her hands, it was not Lumen but a different light: the light of Life. She whispers something to the boy, a reason to live for and she couldn't help but think back of Six's loving words. After she heard the promise they made together, she knew right away that they were lovers: forever. And by knowing that, she whispers to the boy what's worth living for: "Six's waiting for you, very impatiently. Live, for her."

Seven casts her light upon Sam's chest, upon his heart. In just a matter of second, the wound heals, and in a matter of what felt like the longest 10 seconds of her life, his heart started beating. He came back to life and she will be able to see the smile of the innocent boy again. She was successful in performing her Legacy, one that she can never perform ever again. She lifts the boy and walks to her bedroom so that he can rest properly. He's still unconscious but he's alive. Once he have rested, then she can see his smile again- hopefully tomorrow. She goes outside to inform the two other Gardes of their friend's undead existence. She sees that they have calmed down, now trying to comfort each other.

"He's alive". Those were the only words she needed to say before Six rushes inside to see Sam, the boy that she had saved, the boy that she felt a really deep connection to, the only boy that she loved but will never have and the boy that she only hopes to see smile everyday. He was the boy that she will forever love, because her kind when in love loves forever. Even if that boy will never return her feelings, it's alright because she would never tell him or anybody- it would forever be only in her heart, her secret. She would never tell anyone of her recent sparked interest, especially of 'that' time when she had kissed him before leaving her bedroom, just momentarily before informing the boy's bonded and his best friend of his revival.


	8. Awakening from a Dream

A/N: Thanks to all reviews from the last 2 chapters! The reason for the recent absence of chapters is that I was working on my CPT the whole weekend and today was the due date...therefore, with it done, I can now update regurarly. Just keep in mind though that I also have another fanfic to work on and I haven't update it for like 3 weeks! I'm so far behind! Kay, I'll stop talking now. As always R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything nor do I profit from writing this!

Chapter 8-Awakening from a Dream

Sam was standing in the middle of the road, back in Paradise, Ohio. He doesn't know how he got there but there he was, on the road, right in the front of his house. Suddenly, the door jerks open and there came out his father - his father! Thousands of questions flooded his mind. _Where has he been? Why did he leave me? Was he actually abducted? Why is he here? Why did he come back?_ Moreover, a few seconds after, he sees his mom following his dad and held his hand, very lovingly.

Sam's definitely shocked right now. First of all, his father left them and his mom remarried: to a drunkard. Second of all, he was recently in Madrid so how can he be back in Ohio. A thought occurred to him that maybe this was all just a dream: but how can it be so real – too real? His thoughts were interrupted when his dad and mom calls out to him: "Sam, what are you standing there for? You're going to get hit by a truck you know."

Sam looks back at his parents - their joyous faces. It was all like nothing bad had ever happened: like his dad never left them. He was still confused of what's happening and when he did run to face his parents, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Mom, dad, what's all of this? Dad, weren't you abducted? And mom, where's dad? I mean, stepdad?"

Malcolm and his wife looks at their son confuse, like he's crazy or something. Malcolm decides to speak up and answer his son's absurdity: "Sam, I didn't go anywhere and I'm pretty sure that your mom is married to only one person and he's this handsome guy right over here".

"But dad, you were gone, and mom and I were miserable!" Sam protested - how in the world did he get here?

Malcolm Goode laughed at his son's imagination. "Maybe all the space stuff that you're leaning from me is making you crazy. No more researching with me then?"

"That's not fair dad! Then what do you call all the stuff that I'm talking about and clearly remember going through?" Sam protests again while still debating whether or not this is but a dream.

"I don't know son, maybe you jut dreamt of everything? I mean, I study and know a lot about certain extraterrestrials but, I haven't done anything to get myself abducted." Malcolm chuckles out loud but on the inside, he was actually worried that what his son was saying might come true.

"I guess." Sam shrugs at his dad and cannot help but feel like he was forgetting something. He knew that he was in Madrid but what was he there for? Maybe everything was just a dream: that's why he couldn't remember everything that supposedly happened. "Wait, how old am I right now?" He needed to ask, to make sure that this is reality.

On the other hand, his mom, who has been watching the whole thing and was confused as well with all the alien talk, tells him that he is his current age: sixteen years old. However if he's that old, then why couldn't he remember anything that happened starting from the year he 'thought' his dad had left them? Putting the puzzling thoughts aside, he grins at the two people he loved the most: his family. He never lost them; everything was just a bad dream – a bad dream that he somewhat forgotten. If that was the case, then why is the feeling of emptiness lurking him? He's missing something, he knows that for sure but he just can't quite put a finger on it.

Surprisingly, everything went by fast: school, life, his dad's researching, his mom's constant nagging, and the bullying. He was always considered as the nerd, the geek, and he was bullied by none other than the jocks, the football team. Other than that, everything else in life was perfect: wasn't it? Second turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours, hours turned into days and days turned into weeks. The result was none other than that the feelings of emptiness and longing worsened. It's really not the feeling itself that pained him the most but the fact that **he doesn't know why** does. He never really felt this way before and his parents started noticing too that he was acting different – more depress maybe.

"Is there a girl?" His mom and dad had asked countless of times but he was pretty sure that there never was: was there? In less than a week, he couldn't handle everything anymore. He needs whatever it was he needed right now – a sign. A sign is all he needs to lead him to what he needed, to what he longed for. He was the smart one, the genius! This shouldn't even be a problem to solve but it was. He had encountered lots of sleepless nights, and the words that his parents had asked him kept repeating in his head: a girl. A girl, a girl, a girl, a girl – all over and over again!

"Ahh!" Sam yells. "I give up! Whatever this feeling is, it's killing me! You hear that God? Just kill me, kill me!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light – a light too bright, overwhelming and blinding. Regret started to dwell in him. Maybe he shouldn't have asked God to kill him but because he already did, it was too late. Moreover, the light was getting closer and closer, ready to enclose him. He tried to close his eyes but 'something' or 'someone' tells him to open it, and open it he did. He could only manage squinting and when he closes his eyes again, he hears a voice, a name: "Six".

For some reason, his heart starts to beat faster after hearing that name. He tries to remember, to recall anything that would hopefully lead him to his heart's reason of sudden beating but he couldn't. It was only a name, a name! Why would he feel like this?

He tried squinting again and luckily this time, he was successful at fully opening his eyes.

He was dazzled by the image in front of him: there is a girl sitting beside him, by his bed, squeezing his hands. She was asleep and looks awfully tired but nonetheless, she's beautiful. In simple words, she's HOT! This image triggered memories that he had forgotten – it was her he was longing for. The emptiness he had felt earlier, from what's supposed to be reality but was ironically a dream, was all because of Jane – it was all because she wasn't there beside him. He remembers everything and everyone now: John, Bernie, Six and…..and even Number Seven. She had killed him, he was sure of that – yet for some unknown reason, he's still alive. Furthermore, he doesn't and could never feel any grudge towards Seven but – well since they haven't even had a 'proper' introduction yet, he doesn't know what to feel towards her. One thing's for sure though, he had already forgiven her. He doesn't know why it was so easy to forgive: maybe it's just natural….just him, and he has no intention of changing it.

He stares at Six a little longer, her face now shielded by her blonde hair. Unconsciously, his hand reaches for it and tucks the loose strands of hair behind her ears. Catching this, she instinctively slaps his hands and he snatches it right away. When Jane faces the other way around, he grunted. However, it's very hard not to notice her hands still grasping his hand protectively. He hates making her feel like this, making her worry. Causing her pain is what he regrets the most:

"Six, I'm very sorry," whispers Sam. He tries to get up but pain shots through his chest every time he moves his upper body. "No matter how great the pain is – ouch," groans Sam as he tries harder to sit up, "I'll always get back up, always come back for you. I'll escape death for you, which seemed to have happened recently". Sam chuckles inwardly at the thought, "Always, and forever, I love you." Even though he knows that Jane is probably not listening to every word he just said, he'll tell her again tomorrow morning, and the night and day after that – everyday, he'll tell her that no matter what, no matter the situation or the circumstances, he'll always be with her, never leaving her side ever again, because he won't: never again will he be the reason for her pain, he'll make sure of it.


	9. Assurance

A/N: Hope you like this chapter as well! A well criticize review is always welcome...Lol...just, please review!

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Pittacus Lore except that I'm probably gonna introduce some new ones for future chapters of this fanfic. Basically, for all of you who have watched/ read the movie/book, you will know which belongs to Pittacus Lore and which characters are mine...don't profit from this!

Chapter 9 - Assurance

Six dreamt of something, in other words, a certain someone. It was Sam, talking to her, telling her that he'll never leave her, ever again. At first, he was apologizing to her, which made her think that he's leaving her but a few more words said after and she realizes that it was actually the opposite. She wanted to call out to him and reach him, but she was alone: it was only his voice calling out to her. She knew it was only a dream, because the unconscious Sam couldn't be talking to her in the middle of the night, he couldn't have! Everything was too real though, for it sounded like he was actually talking to her, comforting her, telling her the words that would always make her heart beat faster than the normal. His assuring voice is the only thing that soothes her - it was only Sam himself that can make her feel this way. Sadly, it was only a dream, was it?

"Sam?" Jane wakes up abruptly to see if Sam was really talking to her.

"Ahh, sorry to wake you up Six. Guess I'm too loud huh?" To her surprise he was! Six can't believe what she's seeing - maybe she's still dreaming, is she? "Am I still dreaming Sam? Am I?"

"No Six, you're not. I'm here, still breathing and I'll never leave your side ever again. I can never do that, I'll always find you, come back for you. Remember this, Six." Sam cups Six's stunned face and she closes her eyes while holding his hands."I really thought that you were gone, if not for Seven, if not for her telling me that she's able to save you, then I would've killed myself so that I can be with you too. I can't live without you Sam, I'd rather die than live without you." While holding her face with both hands now, Sam leans in close - their foreheads now against other.

"Do I get a say in this?" asks Sam in a shaky voice, "Cause if I do, I want you to live, to experience life much longer. I don't want you to be wasting your life just for me Six, not me." His words causes Six to open her eyes in disbelief. How can he say this?

"You still don't get do you? I love you Sam! I can't live without you. Wherever you go, I want to be there too, even if that means death! We both promised to be together forever Sam! I love you and only you forever! Don't you get it at all?"

"But Six -"

"No buts Sam! I, I don't even wanna hear this! If you don't understand, then, let's-let's-b-r-e-a-k-"

"I won't allow it!" Sam forcefully kisses Six on the lips. At first, she tries to resist him but she could never resist the man she fell deeply in love with! Not long after, she finds herself kissing Sam back passionately, desperate to get more of him. She pushes him against the bed and both finds theirselves in a very intimate position.

"Ouch," moans Sam.

"You really know how to break the mood Sam. This is the farthest we go - for now. You need to rest." Six kisses him very passionately for the last time before sliding off the bed but before she can even step a foot on the floor, Sam holds her back.

"At least sleep with me?" Sam looks at Six innocently: the tone of his voice implying nothing dangerous.

Six raises her eyebrows and smirks."I thought you'd never ask." In a swift motion, she scoots beside Sam and tells him, "Don't ever, ever do that again Sam Goode!"

"What? You mean this?" Sam immediately slides his arms under and around Six's shoulders and laughs at her again stunned and dazzled face.

"You have no idea how crazy you make me feel Sam Goode. You have no idea."

"Is that supposed to be a good thing?" Sam raises both of his eyebrows, giving Six a very funny expression. She laughs at this but suddenly stops and snuggles closer to him, her face buried in his neck.

"You are the smartest yet stupidest person I've ever met."

"And you are the hottest and only the hottest girl I've ever met in my entire whole life!"

"You were supposed to say something bad back to me."

"Hmmm, what if there's nothing bad about you?"

"That's not what the others say! There's gotta be something you could think of!" Six snuggles closer to Sam.

"Let's see, you are the most haunting and poisonous person ever: I'm always thinking of you - everywhere I look, all I see is you. When you're not with me, my heart aches, always longing for you and waiting for you very impatiently."

"I'm not going anywhere Sam!"

"You know, I always worry about us...I can't help but think all of the time, what the hell just happened? How can a girl like you be with a guy like me?" Sam looks worriedly at Six, desperate for her answer.

"That's simple! Seriously, for a smart one like you, I can't believe you don't even know. It's so obvious!"

"Six, I'm desperate here," pleads Sam.

Six thinks for a moment, searching for the right words to tell him: "I fell in love with you Sam, and that love is a love that can never be broken! Therefore, stop that sulking! I don't see anything bad about you. You're perfect - only for me of course, the only one for me."

"A while ago, you just said that I'm the stupidest person though."

Six pushes Sam away playfully but pulls him quickly right back, "You are! Anyway, let's go back to sleep! I'm sure everyone will be waiting for you tomorrow!"

"What's the event?"

"Your awakening remember? God! Seriously Sam, did you hit your head hard when you fell?"

"Yes I did...who are you again?" asks Sam jokingly but Six's serious expression stops his chuckling. "I'm kidding!"

"That's not funny! What if you really forgot me?"

"I won't because just one look at you will trigger my head to remember all that happened!"

"How'd you know?" Jane asks questioningly and when she sees Sam's guilty face, she knew right away that it must've happened already. "When did it happen?"

Sam takes a deep breath before answering, "A while ago."

Six's face remains calm but her voice and her deep breaths told him how worried she is right now.

"I can never forget you Six, never!"

"Loving a human is the most troubling thing I've ever encountered in my life!"

"I'm sure you can endure it Six! I do plan on loving you forever!"

"Just go to sleep!"

"Okay."

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Slow us down again and I'll shoot the both of us!"

Sam wanted to laugh at this but the seriousness in Six's voice made him rethink his actions. Instead, he decides to go along with her and assures her, "I won't, I promise!"

"Okay. Sam?"

"Hmmh?"

"Kiss me"

Slowly, Sam shifts his position to face Six. He smiles his innocent smile and slowly, he leans down. "I love you," he whispers and gently, he reaches for her lips. This kiss was not anything like the other kisses they had before, it was gentler, more loving, and sweeter. It was not as intense as before but it was enough to make the world disappear momentarily. Their nightmares disappeared during that kiss, as well as their troubles. Nothing else mattered as long as they're together: they are trapped by each other's love, a trap that they'll never be able to escape simply because it's forever, and forever, it will always be.


	10. Worry

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters that are presented so far in I Am Number Four book/film.

A/N: Just wanna say that this chapter still takes place in the middle of the night the day Sam was revived! Always, R&R! I promise that the next chapter will be 'tomorrow'! Just be alert!

Chapter 10 – Worry

John found it hard to sleep that night. He hoped that Seven was right - that Sam was really alive. He longed for comfort, but comfort is impossible when he's so far away from Sarah, when he is alone and has no one.

"Four?" John suddenly looks at his dog, at Bernie who's looking at his direction with worry.

"At least I still have you, huh?" Four picks Bernie up and the dog starts licking his face, drooling all over him.

"Ahhhh, thanks. Do you think Sam is really okay-you know, alive?" Four then starts to listen to the dog's mind: Number Seven is a member of the Garde Four. She wouldn't lie about her Legacies. She said that she could revive him and I believe her.

"But she killed him Bernie! How can she do that, how?"

She was just trying to protect herself. She didn't know Four, she was just following her instincts. Don't worry, we'll hear the whole story tomorrow.

John sighs, tired of everything. He just hopes that his best friend was really okay. Six is by Sam's side right now, probably doing the same thing as him, waiting for him to wake up. He wanted to go there but Six would probably scream at him and tell him to leave: if it wasn't for her pushing him away so that Seven could do her 'job', then Sam could have really died!

John clenches both his fists, unclenches them, and clenches them again. He's really finding it hard to sleep right now: he doesn't know whether or not he's best friend had really made it out alive! If it wasn't for Six slamming the door shut, then he would have found out if Sam was truly alive but no, she always had to be first - always had to have Sam for herself.

He finds it hard not to twist and turn, twist and turn. "Aaahhhh!" He can't take this anymore. He has to go right now, he could probably break the door using his Lumen...no, too dangerous.

"I'm sorry." John suddenly looks at the direction from where the voice was coming from. He could never forget that voice: it belongs to the person who had just killed his best friend, but also the person who had brought him back.

"It's the middle of the night. Why are you still awake?"

Seven looks at Four, his eyes still filled with hatred. "Same as you, I'm worried, very worried."

"Didn't you just say that he's alive, that he's safe?" John looks at Seven, her eyes now swollen from all the crying. Inwardly, he thinks that this is what she deserves: pain, guilt.

"Still, I'm worried," whispers Seven. She can barely even find the strength to speak. She was tired - really tired. She probably will always be, for she bears a painful secret: loving Sam. "Is Sam his real name?"

John looks at Seven thinking, why do you even care? "Yes and he has no plan of changing it."

"...And Six, she loves him? I mean, they're a couple?"

"Why do you even care?" John shouts out.

"I didn't mean to pry, I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" exclaims Four which made Seven to look up to him. "It's not me who you should be apologizing to! It's him!" He points to Seven's bedroom - to where Sam is resting right now.

"I would if the door wasn't locked." Seven clutches her head with her hands: no matter how hard she tries to be strong and calm right now, her actions, her voice, her own self shows the opposite.

"Why did you do it?" John knows that it isn't like him to be this angry but he couldn't help it.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? How could you not know?" he snaps.

"I DON'T KNOW!" This was the truth. Seven truly did not know what came over her. Maybe it was just protective instincts? Who knows? Everything that just happened was a blur to her: nothing but a big blur.

"I see. Whatever. I'm tired. If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone." John can't stand jut looking at Seven: who can?

"I can only do it once you know?" confesses Seven, "and I have a name. It's Maria, for now."

"What are you talking about?"

"Bringing a person back to life. I could only do it once."

"Do you expect me now to thank you? How do you want me to react with that?"

Seven sighs, "Nothing. I just want to let it out. Keeping one secret is enough."

"A secret?"

"Nothing."

"So, where's your Cepan"

"She's on duty."

"What kind?"

"Well, the nuns decided to go somewhere, and she didn't want them to think that we're taking advantage of living here so she does whatever she could do to help," explains Seven in a husky voice.

"When will she be back?"

"Two days from now. I see that you've calmed down?"

"I guess so...what's your Cepan's name?"

"Adelaide."

"Mine was Henri...he passed away during my battle with the Mogadorians. Six's too was killed three years ago."

"I'm sorry."

John shakes his head, "Like I said, stop apologizing."

"I'm sorry," repeats Seven.

"Go and rest. It's obvious that all of this have gotten you too."

"Thank you." Seven looks at Four grateful before leaving. Still, even if he had somewhat lightened up to her, it still does not lessen her guilt: she was still not forgiven by the boy she loves most.

Finally alone, John looks up at the ceiling: he's tired but still with eyes wide and awake. It is impossible for sleep to catch up to him right now. Maybe it would be possible tomorrow, once he knows that Sam is really okay. One thing's definite though, this is going to be a really long night.


	11. Letting Go

A/N: Updates would probably be slow for awhile...preparing for the exams! Anyway, R&R!

Disclaimer: Don't own any characters nor profit from this!

Four jumped as soon as he felt sunshine trickle across his face. Finally, it was morning - the day he'll see Sam alive. Trying to adjust his eyes, he found out that he actually fell asleep sitting down against the wall - just right outside Sam's room. He doesn't remember how he got there - just remembered trying very hard to open the god damn door that wouldn't even budge!

Anyway, now that he's fully awake, he knocked on the door and yells, "Six! Open up! Now!"

After of what seemed like forever, the door is jerked open by none other than Six herself, looking annoyed, irritated, and moreover, disturbed.

"What?" she asked enraged.

"How is he?" John asked tiredly because of the lack of sleep from last night. He swore that Jane's mood suddenly switched after mentioning Sam but before he could even get the chance to see it, she had already covered it up by becoming her old badass self.

"If you move aside so that I can get out, then you'll know!"

"Did you guys have a fight?" asked John, surprised.

Jane snorted at his stupid assumption and assures him, "That's a hell of a guess but no. You should know by now that we can never ever fight. I'm like this because of your stupid door knob tricks last night! Don't you get what it means when the door is locked? Now, move aside!"

"Oh, sorry about that," whispered John.

Six looked at him and noticed how tired he was. Hell, he looked a thousand times worse that she does. It's so obvious when he has those huge dark circles under his eyes. She then scans the living room for Bernie. When she caught sight of the dog, he was lying down on the couch, his tail hanging, asleep. After setting foot outside the room, she scans the living room for Seven. They needed to talk. She needed more information on what she did to Sam - moreover, how she did it.

John noticed that Jane's mind seems to be deeply somewhere else, ignoring him. He decided to worry about that later because seeing how Sam is doing was more important. Therefore, as soon as she stepped out of the room, he immediately rushes inside. Jane noticed this sudden movement then shrugs - she got better things to do and besides, she knew he needed some time alone with Sam. After catching a glimpse of Seven in the kitchen, she calls her which makes the Loric girl stop whatever she was doing - practicing her telekinesis.

"So..." started Six, unsure of how to ask her.

"So..." continued Seven, unsure of where the conversation is leading.

"Umm, can you tell me more about yourself?" asked Six.

Seven inhales deeply before answering, "I'm Number Seven but you can call me Maria. My Cepan, Adelaide, is away but she'll be back tomorrow night."

"I see, why did she leave you alone here? It's like giving you away to the Mogs, no offense."

"None taken. Actually, this place will be safe from any possible Mog invasion. Unlike others, Adelaide thought that it would be safer for us to live where it is heavily populated. It'd be harder for the Mogadorians to cause any ruckus, they are smart enough to know what would happen if they were exposed."

"Hmmm, I guess. I still don't get how that works but seeing you here safe and alive, it's working. But still, we have to leave soon, can't take any more chances!"

Seven sighs before answering, "Yes, I understand."

"Sorry for the tone. Get use to it though." Jane smirks, observing the Lorien girl in front of her. Seven was very quiet and is obviously deeply troubled. Sensing this, she breaks of what soon to be a long silence, "Thank you by the way."

Seven smiles a genuine smile for the very first time since the accidental incident. "How is he?" she asked.

"He's becoming his normal self again actually - the annoying one."

"That's good," Seven lets out a sigh of relief. However, the stress is back after she thought of how she should approach him: will he forgive her for what she had done?

"He doesn't hold a grudge you know. He never does," assured Jane, exactly knowing what Seven was thinking. "Well, probably except for those who abducted his dad."

Seven gasps but before she could ask any more questions, Six cuts her off: "It's a long story."

"Can I meet him?" asked Seven, with a hopeful expression. Jane laughs at her uneasiness: seriously, there's no point in feeling uneasy...at least, not with Sam.

"Of course you can! There's no stopping you Maria," replied Jane. Seven looks up to her, she never heard someone call her by that name for days!

"Thank you," she answered back, thankful.

"Before you go however, I need to ask you one more thing..." interrupts Jane.

"Yes?" Seven is now confused, what else does Six want?

"Your legacy, what you did to Sam, can you do it again? I mean, if -"

"No, I can only do it once," cuts off Maria. She doesn't want to tell her more because it might give away a certain secret.

"Then why did you-"

"No big deal! Really! I have other Legacies anyway: I, I can duplicate countless numbers of myself: I can only do two for now but my Cepan told me that we'll improve on that later. I can also breath underwater. Umm, yeah, that's all of it so far."

"Alright," responded Jane. She wondered why Seven had suddenly changed the subject but since she's not the kind of person who butts in other people's business, she pushed those thoughts aside.

"Can I go now, to see him?" asked Seven.

"Of course!" exclaimed Jane, now dismissing her with her hands. "Geez, I'm not that whatever-kind-of-girl you know!" she added and then chuckles.

Before leaving, Seven turns around to face her, "I'm sorry...for causing you a lot of trouble."

"You're already forgiven. Besides, if it weren't for you, Sam wouldn't have lived."

"If it weren't for me, then he wouldn't have to go all through this pain."

"Point taken. Now, I also have to apologize for the way I acted before."

"I think I'm getting used to it," answered Maria, recalling what Six had told her before.

"Good," exclaimed Six. "Oh and call me Jane, for now." She walks pass Maria and stopped only to look at her questioningly.

"Yes?" asked Seven, confused.

"You comin or what?" asked Jane, annoyed all of a sudden that no one seems to be getting whatever she does. She then motions for Maria to come to her, implying that they should go together to see Sam.

"Oh, go ahead. Just need a minute," replied Seven, realizing what Six meant.

"Okay." Six shrugged then left.

"This is it," Maria whispers to herself. She decided to take one step at a time. With every step she takes, she struggles: she couldn't bring herself together and the tight knot in her stomach is becoming much more worse! As she nears the room, she hears a faint sound of laughter. It's Sam's, she can feel it - she knows for sure because she could never forget his voice. It's basically recorded in her memory, hunting her nonstop. Suddenly, what felt like a thousand pounds now feels light like a feather: the tight knot in her stomach now turned into butterflies. It was so easy to come to him - to get to the person she loves. However after remembering that he will never be hers, she stops abruptly - just right before she knocks on the door. Sam was Jane's and not hers. She needed to be more careful of her actions because she knew that this was the only way to be successful at keeping her secret. The pain keeping and hiding everything will not be like anything else but as long as she can always be beside him and always see his smile, then she doesn't mind. If loving Sam from afar is the only way that she can be with him, then loving him from afar she'll do. It very simple really, it's just, there's no other way for her to express how much she loves Sam other than by simply letting him go.


	12. Possible Jealousy?

A/N: I found some time so I wrote this one. Good luck for those who are going to be doing their exams this week!

Disclaimer: I only own the plot in this story and not the characters nor the book/movie themselves…..(I'm not sure about Maria or Adelaide…oh well, don't own them just in case)

Chapter 12 – Possible Jealousy?

"Seven?" wondered Sam.

He noticed that there was a human shadow casted on the floor. Since both John and Six were in the room with him, that leaves Seven, unless, Bernie just somehow magically transformed himself into a human being. It's not that he knows for sure that the dog couldn't but based on what has happened so far, he's positively certain that anything was really possible.

Of course, the door was slowly opened by none other than Seven herself - her face showing all kinds of different of emotions but one stood out the most: worry.

"I'm fine, see?" Sam gestured his hands and jiggled to assure her that he was really okay now but the groan that he lets out after the sudden movement resulted the opposite and made her worry even more. He turned his head around to face Six who was looking at him with a what-are-you-doing look. "Guess this approach didn't work huh?"

"Nope, definitely did not!" answered Six, fully knowing that Seven wouldn't talk unless she really had to say something or if she was ordered to.

Sam looked at her with both eyebrows raised. "Guess I should try the other approach then?" he asked.

"Guess you should," answered Six then shrugs.

Sam diverted his attention from Six and back to Seven. He then pulled out his hands towards her and smiled. "I know we've met before but I do believe we haven't had a proper introduction yet?"

Seven flinches at the sudden remembrance of what she had done and left Sam hanging there. She knew that Sam's words were meant to be friendly and soothe her worry but her worry can only subside if the past can be changed, which it can't be. "I'm sorry Sam. I know that words aren't enough. I don't even have any excuses for what I had done to you. It's inexcusable, I -"

"Woah, slow down there," cut off Sam. He was supposed to be the one in great pain here, the one who recently just started recovering after supposedly killed with a sword pierced through his chest, but after looking at Seven's current state, he was taken aback because she seemed to be one in greater pain. He then continued to speak, "Hey, you're the reason that I'm even here right now! Please there's no need to-"

"Yes but I'm also the reason to why you're in that state right now, and the state that you were in before. If -"

"I know, I know. But like I said: if it wasn't for you, then everything for me would be…..over. Even though you took my life, you also brought it back. Therefore, I see no reason to apologize really. Besides, I already forgave you. I mean it!" Sam grins as he said this. He really had forgiven her! At first, he couldn't believe it as well: he even wondered why - why is that he doesn't even feel any sort of hatred towards her – and he searched endlessly. The answer was still a mystery though: it was a simple… 'Just cause'.

On the other hand, Seven looked at him, stunned. She remembered how Six told her that since Sam forgives easily, it is no doubt that he'll forgive her easily too. She refused to believe the girl's words however, because Sam couldn't just possibly forgive her - he couldn't and shouldn't! Therefore, right after she heard the words that she thought she'd never hear, her face was etched with shock but at the same time, with relief. "So, just like that. I'm forgiven, just like that," she whispered.

"Umm, yeah. Why?" asked Sam and with Six's hands currently in his, he started to look at it with curiosity. "Wow, an alien's hand really looks no different than a human huh?" he exclaims in amazement. She elbows him back, thinking, why is he such a kid? Soon not long after Sam's continuous eying, an annoyed expression appeared on her face. "That's it!" she exclaims and let go. No matter how much she loves him, he can be really annoying sometimes and he should know by now how short tempered she is.

"Geez, Jane. Can there ever be a time that you won't be annoyed with me?" Sam looked at her hurt and hopeful but sighed at the smirk she gave back: the answer to his question was obvious and it was 'no'.

To Six, Sam was the most annoying person she had ever met but that was one of millions of reasons why she loves him. She wouldn't tell him that though, because if she does, she's so sure that he'd go overboard and she's annoyed by him enough!

"I'm going outside, and uhh, look around and stuff. Gotta make sure everything's alright," says Six.

"I'll come with you," exclaimed Four and stood up quickly, thinking that maybe he could convince her into letting her call Sarah. He gave a last nod to Sam and Seven before running after her. Along the way, he swoop Bernie off the couch and the dog woke up growling but after seeing that it was just him, it barked happily and licked his beaming face. "He's really alive Bernie! But you obviously looked worn out sleeping so peacefully on the couch so we decided not to wake you up!"

In response to him, the dog just pouted.

Four chuckled at the loyal beast and soon became busy talking about Sam and then Sarah, oblivious to the fact that Six abruptly stopped as soon as she got out of the house. He bumped into her of course and when he was about to ask why she did that, she suddenly covers his mouth and yanked him down with her until they're both squatting on the ground.

"What the-"

"Shut up!" she cut off as she pulled both of them along one of the walls and sneakily peeked inside.

"Umm, is anything wrong?" asked Four.

"I can't hear what they're talking about!" muttered Jane.

"But I thought you were going to-"

"Shh. She wouldn't talk unless we're there so I left. Also, I feel like she's hiding something. Maybe it's just me," explained Six.

"But, didn't she already tell you everything?" questioned Four.

Jane eyed him and thought about what he said, "Not everything, at least I don't think so. So shut it, I can't hear what they're saying."

Four gave her an understanding nod but by that time, it was too late. Sam and Seven were finished with their conversation and Six didn't catch any of it. She sighed and looks at Four like all of it was his fault and he just stood there, taking it all in. Bernie looked back and forth at the two, wondering what the two was doing.

John thought about why they were doing this. He was certain that Seven told them everything they needed to know about her but after considering what Six had just told him, he does remember Seven telling him that keeping one secret is enough. When he had asked about it, she immediately changed the subject which made him think that it was nothing at all.

"John, when will you stop daydreaming?...Thinking of Sarah again?" snapped Six, which made Four snapped back into reality as well.

"Are you alright Jane?" Four asked with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" asked Six, confused of where this conversation was going. Putting that aside, Four was searching his head for possible solutions to her – their – actions. He hates to admit it but he too was dragged into Seven's mystery.

"Are you...are you..."

"What!" exclaimed Six, obviously annoyed by Four's lack of words. She thought of Sam: he never had to think of something because the answers were already there...always there! She was the only exception though – Sam always had to think about her….what to say to her…and what to do to her. She doesn't mind though because she loves the special attention she was getting…and those eyes whenever he looks at her were always mesmerized by her beauty.

She smiles sheepishly thinking about this but immediately snapped right out of it as soon as Four completed his accusation.

"You're jealous!" he exclaimed, making her suddenly punch him in the guts. "Ugh, what was that for?" mumbled Four.

Six for once was lost for words and immediately searched her mind for an answer. She couldn't be jealous, could she? Maybe it was just because there was now going to be two Lorien girls in the group. Yeah, that's all. "I don't know," she whispered out loud and sighed. She then got up and walked away from Four intending to go back to Sam, leaving him all surprised. For the first time ever, Six admitted, well, sort of admitted to something he said. Seriously, how did Sam tame the beast? Maybe, just maybe, she wasn't even a beast to start with?

Four shuffles his head and lets go of Bernie. "Ahh!" he yelled. Clearly, he needed Sarah Hart right now. He didn't even get the chance to convince Six about calling her. All this time, he felt left out of everything, all alone. He needs to hear his girlfriend's voice and he needs it right now! He longed for it every single day and today was just the worst...excluding his time with Sam of course. So, as he rushed inside the house to find Six, all he could think about was how Sarah was doing in Paradise and whether or not Mark was keeping his promise - _he_ better be for he was the only one who can understand her at the moment - Mark was the only other human who knows their secret!

Not long after he entered the living room with a longing expression etching his face, Six knew right away what he wanted to do: call Sarah Hart. She pulled out a cell phone to hand him and he smiled at her gratefully. "There's a catch however..." she breaks in and immediately pulls the phone back. Four looks at her confused but said nothing and so she continued, "What you said a while ago, about being jealous, I wasn't, really."

"Sorry, I just assumed cause -"

"It's just troubling loving a human I guess," Jane cut off then shrugged. Even with everything said, her face remained emotionless, at least, that's what it seemed like.

"I know," agreed Four.

Six then handed him the phone and he notices that the whole time, her eyes stayed on Sam in the other room sleeping peacefully on the bed. Seven was probably back in her Cepan's room since hers was being used by Sam. "Well, off you go now," dismisses Six. As soon as Four left and was completely out of her sight, she stood up from where she was sitting on and walked slowly to the room where her _Einstein_ was.

"Sam...Sam!" she whispered softly.

"Hmm?" responded Sam sleepily. He tried opening his eyes but failed miserably. Jane snorted and quickly added, "You're taking the whole bed!"

"Ohhh, sorry..." said Sam faintly. He started sliding to his right but was soon caught off guard when he fell off the bed. Now fully awake, he groaned at the sudden mishap and when he looked up at Six with eyes now fully wide open, he can tell that she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"If you were awake, you should have known that I was joking!" pointed Six out.

"Help me up will you!" pleaded Sam.

"No," whispered Jane and squatted down to Sam's level, looking at him with _very_ seductive eyes. "You said that no matter what, you'll always get back up so come on, up!"

Sam matches her gaze and then nodded. He inhales a deep breath and whispers, "Alright."

Not long after, Six watched as Sam struggled to get up, hopeful. She knew that he was definitely in great pain, yet his face didn't show any sign of it. She wanted to help him so badly but she knew that he wouldn't let her - not when she had just challenged his manliness! As the frail boy finally got up, he looked up to meet again the gaze of the girl he deeply loves but his lips were soon met by hers and he knew that he had won. He'd do anything for her that's for sure! No matter what, she'll always be the only woman he ever truly loved and he hopes that she feels the same way: after all, when a Lorien love, it's forever. As he leaned in closer and deepens the kiss, Six moves back and trip sending both of them down to the floor.

"Uhhh, you really know how to break the mood Six."

"Shut up Sam!" blasted Six. He chuckles even more at this and it had forced her to elbow him just right below his rib cage and the chuckling from before soon turned into sounds of pain and agony. Once she finally got up and flawlessly landed on the bed, she smirks and whispers, "You still haven't won yet Sam. Now get up!"

Sam groaned in response. _Falling in love with a hot alien chick is really one of a kind!_


	13. I Would Do The Same

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! They have been a great help in writing this and I hope you continue to read this. They're what keep me going! If you want me stop, then I'll stop….Sorry for the mistakes and please point them out for me if you find one. What else, hmmh, suggestions are always open! Exams have been super easy so far for me so I decided to write this chapter: I'm super bored with studying! Oh, well, one more to go and no more school!

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters…nor do I profit from this.

Chapter 13 – I Would Do The Same

Six's POV

"God damn it, stop Sam!" I screamed. For the past few hours, he had been humming and singing the same song all over again. He's definitely fully himself now: a complete annoyance! Right now, he's on his laptop doing the usual but the singing and the cracking of his voice at high pitches of the song are ruining my ears.

"Come on Jane, I know you love it?" he said then continued," catch a grenade for you ohhh, la la, mmmmm..."

I then tried reaching for the pillow on the bed secretly and after successfully doing so, I threw it immediately at his face. Unfortunately, he caught it just in time and grinned.

"Why don't you sing with me?" he asked playfully.

"If you don't shut up right now, I'll kill you!" I threatened. He paused for a moment and then smiled.

"I know you won't."

"Ahh! That's it!" I snapped and stormed out of the room. Once outside, Four and Seven both looked at me questioningly, "He's back alright," I told them.

"I see you're back as well," Four mentioned and smiled at me. I ignored what he just said to show that I don't know what he's talking about and responded, "You too. Guess that talk with Sarah lightened you up?" I knew the answer obviously but, why not start a conversation? Besides, I'm also curious on how his human friends back in Paradise are doing. Based on his mood today, they definitely are safe. Not that I'm worried or anything. I know full well what relationships can do to you...the irony in that though is that I recently started one. God, I'm such a mess!

"Oh, you know, they're alright. Sarah is doing really well in school and Mark too. She told me that he has changed ever since the incident. Also, she told me that a picture she took will actually be displayed in a gallery, isn't that amazing?" babbled Four.

In reality all I hear is blah-bl-blah-bl-blah but he seemed so happy talking about whatever that I decided to just pretend that I'm actually listening. I actually looked at him questioningly afterwards to why he was telling me this but realization suddenly hits me as soon as I remembered asking him about it. Silly me I guess. "Alright. That's good then. Well, I'll be going outside and uhh practice. Come on Seven, we've got lots to do," I urged to the black haired girl looking at me now confusingly. After motioning for her to come outside, she quickly followed and showed me the place where we could secretly train.

"This is where my Cepan and I train. It's our secret place...no one knows about it but us," she explained with uneasiness in her voice.

"Still not willing to talk hehh?" I pointed out with eyebrows raised.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered.

"Same here," I said then shrugged. As soon as I ended the topic, I can see how relieved she was not talking about it. I'm fine with her mystery, really, as long as it wouldn't be a problem later on.

"Alright, now show me your legacies!" I exclaimed and with that, I ran towards her. She closes her eyes which made me think that she would be an easy target but I was wrong. As I was about to knock her off to the ground, I suddenly felt a strong push against me and I knew right away that she had an excellent full control of her telekinesis.

"Nice but that's not going to bring me down!" I exclaimed, not affected by her move. "Now it's my turn!"

With a quick jolt, I aimed at her and once I knew that she can tell what I was going to do, I disappeared right in front of her and immediately sent her down flying to the ground by purposely tripping and pushing her. She was stunned that's for sure as she continued to lie there, blinking for several times. I decided to finish the job by pointing my sword at her but I was quickly caught off guard when I felt a sharp tip against my neck and Seven fading into to air like nothing. I raised my eyebrows, surprised at what just happened and realized that the _Seven_ I was fighting from before was none other but a duplicate. "Interesting," I whispered and raised my hands to let her know that she got me but as soon as I heard the sword dropped, I quickly turned around and switched our previous position: I, pointing my sword at her and she, on the ground. "You should know by now not to trust your opponent, nor give her any chances," I snorted and quickly pulled her up.

"He's here," she whispered and I can tell that she was somehow distracted.

"Who?" I asked because I surely didn't feel anyone watching us. She paused for a moment and I can tell that she was struggling to say the name.

"S-S-Sam," she finally uttered and I stood there for a moment, motionless, thinking about why is it that she feels so uneasy when it comes to him.

Finally, I called Sam out, "Sam, I know you're there!" and not for long, he came running out of one of the bushes he was hiding from.

"That's was awesome!" he exclaimed and I rolled my eyes at his awe. It's not like this was the first time he saw aliens fighting yet he still acts like it was. I guess this is what I get by dating an alien freak but it does distract me from thinking that I'm the different one in our relationship. Before turning to him, I looked back at Seven and I noticed that the girl seemed entirely different from the girl I was fighting before. She seemed to be trying very hard to avoid what we were doing and averted her eyes from me to the ground.

"Why are you here?" I asked Sam. "And how did you find us?" I added.

He grinned at me like the answer was very obvious and said the cheesiest yet lamest line of all, "I followed my heart and it led me to you."

"Great, just great," I murmured, "I also have a lame boyfriend. Why couldn't I had pick a better one?"

He looked at me hurt but it quickly vanished and persistence followed it. "You think I'm lame?" he asked trying to sound offended but playfulness dominated his tone.

"The most," I replied. Feeling the urge to touch him, I swiftly walked closer to him and looked up at him with a bewitching smile across my face.

"Uhhh," he let out, suddenly confused and gulped. I quickly pulled him towards me and as soon as he got the idea of what was coming, I quickly pushed him away and laughed at his crushed face.

"Catch a grenade for you ohhhhohh," I voiced and quickly covered my mouth as soon as I realized what I had just done.

"I knew you liked it!" exclaimed Sam and quickly continued from where I left, "Throw my hands on the blade for you, I'd jump in front of the train for you, you know I'd do anything for you..."

I shook my head in resignation, fully knowing that he wouldn't stop. I looked around for Seven and realized that she wasn't here anymore - probably went back to the house already. "That reminds me, why were you here again Sam?"

The boy who was singing his heart out a while ago now stopped and said, "Woops. Sorry, I totally forgot! I came here to tell you and Seven that her Cepan just came back...where is she?"

"I guess she left," I said and shrugged. I didn't realize that Seven had ran back to house as well until just now. When I looked back at Sam, he had this immense smile on his face. "What?" I wondered and after I heard him humming, I rolled my eyes at the realization. "For the love of God, please stop!" I pleaded.

"Wait for it...I would go through all this pain, take a Mog's sword through my heart, yes I would die for you Number Six -"

"And I would do the same," I broke in which made his smile even wider than before and at the same time, smiled back. I still can't believe that the three years of hard work suppressing emotions that I thought were once useless was easily broken by a frail human boy.

"You really would huh?" he said in deep thought.

"Yes, I would. Now, don't make me do that again Sam Goode!" I exclaimed.

"What? This?" he said and in a sudden movement, he pulls me toward him just like what I did to him before. Silence crept between us and instead of pushing me away like I thought he would, he quickly steals a kiss and ran off laughing. I then felt a burning sensation through me, and I knew that I was blushing uncontrollably. "You'll pay for this Sam Goode," I whispered, and ran after the boy breathlessly.


	14. Busted

A/N: Wassup! I'm so glad that you liked the previous chapter…out of all the drama, action and tragedy that I wrote, I decided to write a chapter where the characters for once are worry free which was the last one. Also, I still don't know what to do with Seven….she too is bothering you huh? Oh well, we'll see how things go! R&R

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own any characters and will never will. Oh well, moving on…..I don't profit from writing this….I do it cause I love to write and hopefully, I become better at it with all of your help!

Chapter 14 - Busted

Four was sitting tensely on the couch opposite of Seven's Cepan, Adelaide. She had been staring at him for the past couple of minutes, just enough to make him feel very uncomfortable.

"Henri, your Cepan, where is he?" she asked in her Spanish accent. The boy in front of her looked well trained but he also looked worn out. Since other members of the Garde are here, then that means that what she had feared the most had already begun. The protective charm is broken and anyone could be killed at any moment. Now, it is war and hopefully, they're not on the losing end. She knew that they need to be on the move and they need to start now, or as soon as possible. She looked again at the Loric boy in front of her, tight lipped and waited for an answer. She remembered his Cepan, Henri - he was an amazing warrior in their planet. Very highly respected and it was no doubt that he was chosen to be Number Four's Keeper.

On the other hand, Four felt like he'd been stabbed in the chest with all the painful memories and feelings coming back to him all at once. He had pushed them away and suppressed them but the woman's sudden question caught him off guard. "He died," he croaked, "... during my battle with the Mogadorians...with no regrets." As of now, he can tell that the lady in front of him was pitied him. He saw regret and sadness appear on her face and for some reason, there was also a hint of disappointment. Finally she says, "I'm sorry. He died bravely and he will always be remembered," she told him and said nothing more.

Four clenched the leather fabric of the couch he was sitting on. Who does she think she is? Those words don't matter if she doesn't mean any of it. Again, silence filled the room, only to be broken every five minutes by Bernie's loud barking. When Adelaide looked at the Chimǣra, she smiled.

"What's his name?" she asked, amused.

"I named him Bernie Kosar but his real name is Hadley."

"You've done well Hadley, protecting these children," she said to the beagle, who barked proudly.

Four chuckled and translated what Bernie was saying.

"You can understand him?" asked Adelaide, amused again.

"It's one of my Legacies," explained Four, opening up a little to the woman in front of her. Maybe she is not so bad after all.

Finally, they heard the door pushed open and closed and saw Seven entering with a somewhat discomfort expression on her face. After setting foot in the living room, it was suddenly replaced by cheerfulness when she caught sight of her Cepan who in turn was happy to see her as well.

"Adelaide, you're back!" she exclaimed and ran to hug her.

"Didn't the human tell you, Maria?" the woman asked and she abruptly stopped, dead in her tracks: discomfort back in her face again. Four wondered why is it that every time Sam is mentioned, Seven responses as if she was in great pain.

"No, he didn't. He, umm, got carried away I guess," she whispered gloomily. She was not happy by the fact that she was completely ignored by him even though it was expected. Loving from afar is harder than she thought it would be and the continuous reminders of it definitely make it even harder.

"María, lo que le molesta?" Adelaide asked with concern. She was the only one who knew Maria real well. The girl simply cannot hide anything from her! Even though she was not her mother and Maria was not her child, their relationship was very close to something like that.

"John, can you please leave us for a while?" asked Seven without even turning to the confused Garde on the couch. After getting the idea, Four leaves the two and motioned Bernie to follow him. Before he was completely out of sight though, Four accidentally heard Seven's words that he wasn't supposed to hear. Even though they came out not but a softer whisper, they were loud enough for him to get the just of it:"Adelaide, estoy perdidamente enamorado."

Four definitely didn't need a translator to understand what Seven just said. He learned enough Spanish in Paradise to understand it - clearly the girl's madly in love but with whom? He immediately stopped walking and thought about whether or not he should hear the rest but since it'd be really rude for him to do so, he continued to walk again until he was outside the house.

He thought about it again - those words. They seemed so recent and recent meaning ever since they came here. He knew that Seven never left the house during their stay and never met any guys but him and Sam. Furthermore, he had only met the girl and recently started talking to her, certain that that wasn't even strong enough to spark her interest. This leaves Sam. After everything that had happened, an unforgettable connection had been made between the two. Why wouldn't there be? After all, everything was just like a disastrous novel that had recently started going to the right direction. If it was in fact Sam that Seven was in love with, how would Six react to this? Moreover, how was Seven able to handle everything right now? If it was really Sam, then he can't imagine the pain she's going through right now. If he was in her position with Sarah, then he would have gone crazy and would have killed himself a long time ago.

Pressing his ear against the door, he can tell that the two inside were trying to be very quiet but no matter how muffled their voices are, it was clear enough to understand what they were saying.

"¿Qué has hecho?"

There was a pause.

"No podía dejar que se muera! I made a mistake, it was an accident and I needed to fix it!"

"Do you understand what you have done Maria? Are you willing to endure this?"

"I already have..."

While continuing to listen, Four was so concentrated on what was being said on the other side that he completely didn't notice Sam and Jane walking towards him until one of the two tapped him on the shoulder. Caught off guard, Four looked at Sam with mouth agape but Six was the first one to talk.

"What's with the face? And what's gotten you completely flat against the door so concentrated?"

Four continued to stare at Sam.

"Umm, is there something on my face?" he asked.

"Nothing," uttered Four quickly. He decided not to tell the two about what he just found out. Besides, it was not his to tell but Seven.

"John?" broke in Six.

"Yeah?"

"You might be comfortable just standing here but I'm not!" she snapped.

Taking the hint, Four continued blocking the door. Sam purposely coughed to get his attention.

"Hey Four, yoohoo? What are you doing?"

"Not yet Sam."

"Move aside will you!" snapped Six and when she was about to push him aside, the door was slowly opened by Seven who apologizes for the long wait. Four tried to meet the girl's eye but he noticed that she was purposely avoiding him which meant that she knew fully that he was listening to their conversation. Great, now he had to explain himself.

He gulped at the realization – sooner or later, they will have to talk about it. He was willing to listen and willing to understand but the only problem is, will she be willing to talk?

Four looked at Sam, Six and lastly at Seven and her Cepan. Man, what have they gotten themselves into?


	15. Suspicion

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so glad I found some time cause seriously, I don't have any! I'm moving this Friday and if you haven't read my profile page yet, I've been wrapping almost 50 boxes already….anyway, please review cause they're what keeps me going….I don't how many times I've mentioned this already…LOL. Please point out my mistakes if there are anyR&R!

Disclaimer: Own the plot but not the characters and I don't profit from writing this!

Chapter 15 – Suspicion

"Everyone, gather in the living room!" ordered Adelaide. She was not very happy with Seven's current state. In fact, she too was devastated! First of all, her mission was to keep Seven out of trouble and pain. After what had happened recently, she clearly failed this mission and could not help but regret leaving the Lorien child. It was her own fault for letting her guard down...for letting both of their guards down.

"Seems like we're finally back on the move," stated Six unconsciously as she entered the living room and slumped on the couch. Adelaide looked at the woman who had just spoken and was surprised by her demeanour. The girl somehow has this sense of capability and superiority around her - thus making it a no surprise that the human had fallen for her.

"Number Six, I believe?" asked Adelaide although it was obvious. She remembered the dark blonde haired girl from Lorien of course but the Six now in front of her was very different from the Six back then...maybe, too grown up and mature for her age?

"Yes, I am. If you don't mind me asking, what is your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yes. It pretty obvious that we have been sitting our asses off and waited long enough! The longer we wait, the less our chances are for finding the others alive," explained Six like it was the obvious. Adelaide shook her head at her own denseness while Four, Sam and Seven were surprised at Six's sudden pissed and rude behaviour.

The truth was, ever since she caught sight of Four eavesdropping awhile ago, she couldn't help not push aside the thought of whatever it was he was eavesdropping on. Not to mention his mouth wide agape afterwards but the reaction was definitely meant for Sam. Moreover, there was that situation where Four was trying to prevent them from entering the house and only to be allowed by Seven's permission. That basically gave away everything that happened - she always has a quick mind when clues are presented accidentally or purposely. So, what must have had happened is that Seven and her Cepan had a long conversation about the accident involving Sam. Still, that still does not explain Four's appalled reaction...which only meant one thing...Four knows something she doesn't know concerning Seven and Sam but based on his actions a while ago, it is very likely that he wouldn't tell her any of it. She never was the nosy meddlesome girl - she never really cared about other people's businesses as long as she isn't in it but everything's different when Sam's in it. It is basically impossible not to care.

"Alright, everyone good with this?" asked Adelaide making Six snap out of her assumptions. "Pardon me?" she asked, blinking a couple of times.

"Are you okay with my plan?" asked Adelaide, assuming that reason for the girl's deep concentration a moment ago was because she was listening to her attentively.

"Hmmm," voiced Six, attempting to recall the Cepan's 'plan' but found it hard when her thoughts are somewhere else all jumbled up: "I guess it's not so bad," shrugged Six, thinking of asking Sam about it later on. After the affirmation, Adelaide nodded and motioned for Seven to get ready: "Alright. Now that's settled, everyone pack! We'll leave no traces of whatsoever and we'll leave today, at midnight." She expected complaints coming from them, especially the human and was surprised not getting any. With that, she left to go after Seven.

Right after Adelaide left, Sam gave out a huge sigh. No matter how many times he had prepared himself for this, he still couldn't help but feel bitter about moving again. He knew that this was the kind of lifestyle he will have ever since he decided to accompany John and Six but getting accustomed to it was actually harder than he thought it would be. He felt a hand rest on his shoulder and after looking back, he realized it was John trying to comfort him. When he looked at Six, she too was smiling sadly at him. After collecting himself, he asks her, "So, ready to pack up?"

"I'll catch up Sam, just need a moment," answered Six hesitantly. "Wait, have you backed up your laptop yet?" she asked.

"Why?" wondered Sam but after seeing Six's eyebrows rise up, he realized what was coming. "Ahhh man, not again," groaned Sam. That was his backup if ever something happened to the other one...which by the way was crushed by Six. Without waiting for another reaction, he left the living room and scrambled to where his laptop was.

Six chuckled as she watched the boy ran to his 'baby'. As soon as he was out of sight, her mind quickly wandered to the 'other' matter she needed to discuss with Four. She turned around immediately to face him and exclaimed, "Where do you think you're going?"

Four, surprised by the sudden change in the atmosphere, was also surprised with Six's sudden question. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"We need to talk," she stated in a deep serious tone.

"What do you mean, Jane?" he asked again.

"Don't you dare pretend like you don't know anything!" she whispered dryly, anger clearly obvious towards him.

"I don't know what you're talking about Six," uttered Four.

"Tell me John, what do you know? What did you hear a while ago?" asked Six forcefully.

With the suddenly realization, Four quickly covered it up by continuing to pretend, "I'm telling you the truth Jane! I don't know anything!"

Six's hands immediately flew up into the mid air and just as swiftly, crashed back down. She then pointed a finger at Four and exclaimed, "Don't you dare play coy with me Four. Both you and I know that you're hiding something so don't try and hide it cause it'll never work!"

"What with all of this Six? Don't tell me you're jealous again?" asked Four using the opposite of Six's tone. There was no other way to win this argument other than to try and lighten up the mood - her mood.

"Don't you dare change the subject Four!" she exclaimed hoarsely.

"I'm serious Six, I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" forced Four. He was telling the truth - at least, half of it. Hopefully, Six gives up...

"Humph, this isn't over John," declared Six and left enraged to follow Sam.

Four heard the door slammed shut and a few more exchanges between his best friend and his beast.

"Geez Six, you scared me!"

"Shut up Sam!"

"You okay?" he asked.

There was a short pause.

"No...I'm fine now."

Four was surprised at this; he never expected for Six to have calmed down that fast.

"Here, take your anger out on this," suggested Sam.

Four, confused at what Sam had offered, then heard Six laughed. After hearing the sounds of banging, snapping and crashing of metal and plastic, he understood that Sam must have offered his laptop. He sighed and looked at Bernie wearily: "I don't know how long I can keep this Bernie."

The dog turned to look at his direction and whined. Four knew that Bernie heard it too - he probably even knows more than. He was thankful for Sam and Six's interrupting though: it had somewhat lessened the guilt he felt for eavesdropping. Oh boy, he really need to apologize to Seven - hopefully, she'll be really willing to talk to him. If not, then he'll just have to use whatever possible measures work to force the truth out of her...even if that means he will have to blackmail her just so he could hear it.


	16. Burdens

A/N: I am truly sorry for the long delay – you have no idea how much sorry I am! As I said from before, I was moving and well, I'm still trying to settle in the place. Anyway, the reason for this delay is that there had been a problem with the telephone line preventing my family to activate the phone and internet service but since they're settled now, I can now upload this chapter and a few others, hopefully real soon as I'm free all day tomorrow. I'm truly sorry for the long delay and I made this one longer than the previous chapter for you guys! Happy R&R!

Chapter 16 – Burdens

Since everyone seemed to have left to pack for leaving this midnight, John saw no reason to stay standing stupidly in the middle of the living room and therefore started walking quietly to his room. He motioned for Bernie to accompany him who was obviously lost at what to do as well but nonetheless, it did so obligingly. Once in the room, Four grabbed the luggage bag from before and filled it with his necessities. There weren't much really, just a couple of boxers, shorts, and t-shirts. And as for Bernie, well, being a dog for now, it didn't really have anything to pack so it just looked at Four itching for him to finish.

John looked at his toothbrush, debating whether or not he should bring it along with the others. It was pointless really, and he knew this as well, but he had finished packing already that he needed something to do with the quite amount of spared time. He thought about calling Sarah but seeing that he doesn't have the prepaid cell phone right now, he continued to spend his time debating about other stuffs that he should or shouldn't bring along.

After five minutes or so, John was distracted and was finally put back to his senses by Bernie's loud bark. He turned his attention from the 'items' to Bernie and sighed. "I know, I know. I guess I should have used my time planning how we should approach Seven huh?"

The dog barked again in response.

Dropping himself tiredly on the bed, John watched as his current room dimmed when the sun finally settled itself below the horizon. Soon, it will be midnight and he gotta talk to Seven now. He decided that it would be best to get things straight right away – basically, the sooner, the better.

John stood up again to go ask Jane if they will be burning anything tonight. Besides, she is the pro. He gulped as he approached the door. Before knocking, he leaned against it to hear if the crushing sound and the pissed atmosphere from before were still there. Fortunately, the sound of his best friend and Jane's bantering filled the room before him. With that settled, he went ahead and knocked.

"What!" exclaimed Jane from the other side. Apparently, John realized that it was still too early to decide whether or not Jane was in an acceptable mood. He had to keep in mind that she is, in fact and no offense, what he thought of a beast would be like. If ever he told her this however, he was sure that along with it comes bidding Sarah farewell as punishment and he can never bear loosing Sarah nor thinking about it as well. "I was just wondering," he said as still as possible and continued, "whether or not we will be burning anything tonight." He waited for an answer which seemed to have come abruptly.

"Duh! It's not like all of this is new to you Four. I'm sure Henry did it all the time."

A pang of sadness unexpectedly hits him with Jane's continuous attitude and it was soon replaced by a raging anger. He heard the Lorien girl gasped at the realization and Sam saying her name. He tried to push away all the painful memories of Henry's rushing their way back from the depths of his mind only to find the result disastrous. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth, trying to remain as calm as possible. He had had it enough with Six's uncaring attitude. Not too long ago, he was afraid of what he might say to her, afraid of what might come out of his mouth but these suppressing feelings had gone instantly when she had crossed the line.

"Come on guys, this isn't really the time to be fighting. Six, you've gone too far," stated Sam trying to bring back the light atmosphere that left them so sudden a while ago.

As John heard Sam's voice, he decided that it would be best to just cooperate and try the tactic he used against Six a while ago to lighten up her mood. "Of course. I was just trying to uhh, make sure. I already readied what to burn. Want me to make a fire outside? It would be suspicious if others saw you manipulating with it later on," he forced light-heartedly as possible. Soon, the door was pushed open by Jane herself with an awkward regret on her face.

"I'm sorry," she stated and continued, "I didn't mean to mention Henry….and well, yes, we will be burning everything tonight."

John was surprised when Jane mentioned 'everything' and as for Six, she seemed to know what he was thinking and exclaimed, "Everything John. It's just too risky you could say. Besides, that is what Adelaide meant by packing."

The mood seemed to have calmed already and John said while looking around, "I supposed that means this shelter as well?" and chuckled.

The seriousness in Jane's face and a sad smile convinced him that she was in fact going to burn the place.

"Jane, you can't do that! Does Adelaide know? Moreover, how bout Seven? This is their home after all!" exclaimed John.

Smirking at this, Jane's cocky attitude came back in an instant and said, "I don't need their permission at anything John. We're at war here and like I said, I don't want to be risking anything. I'm sure they'll understand, if not now, then later."

John stood shocked with his mouth wide open at Jane. She really was a heartless beast. He thought about all the moving with Henry when he was still alive and how he grew tired of it once they reached Paradise, Ohio. It was the first place, no, the only place, he called home. It was painful and leaving Sarah by leaving it made it even more painful. He glanced at his best friend who seemed to have found his place and stood behind Six. Sam had an apologetic look to Four before finally saying, "Let's go outside Six. Also, John, we actually burned what we needed to. It's just you I guess, and Seven and Adelaide too. Well, we'll be going to truck for now."

Jane grunted and passed Sam and Four to get to the truck. Meanwhile, before leaving, Sam whispered something to Four. It was about convincing Six not to burn down the place. Maybe, there is another way to remove their 'scent' in it and Adelaide, hopefully, is the person for that. John gave Sam a nod of understanding and his best friend gave him a grin and unexpectedly, a wink, before running to catch up with Six.

Again, Jonn sighed and was completely lost at what to do. He thought about how to approach Seven. With her Cepan back, it would be impossible to corner the other number when he was sure that Adelaide now realized what a mistake it was by leaving Seven alone. Therefore, since it would be impossible to talk to the girl in private, it meant that he just gotta talk to the both of them. Seeing that he was the only one who knew, and Seven obviously knows that he knew, it was no doubt that she probably told her Cepan already about this.

Giving a last scan at Sam and Jane's room, John found it stripped to nothing. The room was so bare, if possible, even more than before they even came here. There were ashes on the floor and the smell of burnt metal and plastic. He held his breath as he entered and found something at the far end corner. Right on the floor was the prepaid cell phone! He smiled and bent down to pick it up. Bernie followed him and whined, thinking about the awful smell. As he picked up the phone and put it in his pocket relieved, he noted to himself that he gotta thank Sam later on.

Leaving the room, John stopped in his tracks as he was faced with Adelaide and Seven behind her. The puzzled look that instantly appeared on him before the two was now gone and was replaced by awareness of why they were there. It was Adelaide who first talked.

"I believe we need to talk," she started and continued. "It seems like you knew when Maria here clearly told you to leave us alone a while ago."

John looked at the Cepan wanting to protest but knowing that excuses would not help, he sighed and admitted the truth. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to uhh overhear your conversation. I was just…umm…"

"Intrigued," Seven said and continued to look down on the floor. It what she always seemed to be doing at the moment and she's doing quite good at it. She frowned at the realization but continued to be quiet nonetheless.

"Look," John exclaimed straightforwardly, "I won't say anything, I promise. However, we really need to talk about this. Besides, Sam is my best friend and umm, well, this does concern him. Furthermore, I know that liking him would represent a lot of problems but umm, I'm here to listen if you feel like it. I can relate with the pain I guess, of not being with the person you love."

"You can never relate Four!" exclaimed Seven, leaving her Cepan and the 'understanding' boy as well as Bernie surprised at it. She was obviously trying to suppress a sob when she said, "No one can. I know I can't, shouldn't, be feeling this way but even with knowing this, it's still very hard not to love him. I just met him too for God's sake. What's wrong with me?"

Four was stunned as the helpless girl who had obviously failed suppressing her tears was now enveloped by the arms of her Cepan. He didn't know what to say for he for once, was lost for words. Deciding that it was best to leave the two alone, he offered again before leaving, "Still, I'm here if you need someone to talk to," and finally, left.

Going outside, John stretched and glanced at Sam's pickup truck and Jane's Ducati on it. If the red bike was there, that meant that Jane will be in the truck with them. For him, this was clearly a problem seeing that she has her suspicions towards all of them but Sam. Talking about eyeing the two, it seemed that Sam was trying to convince Jane about the place. The talking was soon escalating into an argument but the result was what he could never imagine. It was nauseating! As he watched the two making out from afar, he can now relate to Sam's feelings when 'he' was with Sarah. Turning around, it seemed as though Seven caught a glimpse as well and she smiled sadly. It seemed to be that she was approaching him as she was walking towards him. Finally stopping in front of him, she gave him a thank you that was almost too low to be heard but he heard it anyway and he nodded at her in response. Now that they seemed to be in understanding and hopefully, good terms as well, he felt as if a big burden was lift off from his chest.

There was only one thing left for him to do and that was to prevent Jane's suspicions to be right. They were right but the truth was needed to be kept away from her as there is no knowing of what would happen next. Maybe, just maybe, he was over thinking this and that he perceived Jane very wrongly. It's not his fault but hers though as this is what she was making him think. Maybe, this was her intention? Or maybe, she was just this cold because of her past. If that was the case, he needed to have a talk with Sam about it. With this realization, John groaned and took the prepaid cell phone out from his pocket. Maybe, hopefully, Sarah might know just what to do.


	17. Tailed

A/N: Ahhh, I totally forgot to write a disclaimer in the previous chapter! My apologies. Anyway, I'm still wondering at what to with do this...guess I should have thought of that first huh? Well, I'll just keep on writing and whatever goes goes. As always, R&R! Here's another long chapter for you guys!

Disclaimer (as well as for the previous chapter): I own the plot but that's it. I do not own everything else as they belong to their rightful owner…(drumbeats)….Pittacus Lore! Thank you for this wonderful author.

Chapter 17 – Tailed

As Seven walked away from Four to go back to her Cepan's, she held back the tears that were again fighting to come out. She had to endure this, she knew just as much, but it wasn't so simple. She promised that she will become stronger and she will, in time. Therefore, finally giving in, the tears flew restlessly from her swollen eyes, down her cheeks and to her already drowned out shirt.

Meanwhile, Adelaide's heart was torn apart as she supported the child entrusted to her. They were the only ones left standing outside of what they called their home ever since they landed on Earth and she couldn't believe that they were actually leaving the place. It has been so long, too long, and it was disheartening to know that this was going to be their last day seeing its presence.

Adelaide looked down at the child in her arms as she continued to sob. She couldn't help but regret, again, her past actions. It was consuming her, screaming at her with all might and it was no doubt that it would always will. What was she thinking? How could she just leave her alone like that, again? Something happened she guessed, for a while ago, Seven left her, telling her that she was just going to thank Four. Waiting very impatiently for her return, she was surprised again to find the girl in tears, tears that would just not stop as every time her hands wipe them away, more would just flow. And so, this brings her back to the beginning, to why she was trying to comfort her.

As Seven continued to cry, Adelaide tried her best to aid and hush the girl. She knew badly that both of them needed to be as strong as possible for being a softy, just because of the ugly past and present, would represent weakness in the upcoming war. How could it not? If they would be battling Mogadorians, which they haven't done in a very long time, their states right now will cause so much distraction and will definitely result their very end. Therefore, the wise Cepan put both her hands on top of her _entrusted's_ shoulders to try to straighten her up, to try and straighten both themselves up. "It's alright Maria. Everything will be alright. Be strong, you have to be. I know you can so stop." This made the Loric child look up to her, at the person who she sees and had been like a mother to her ever since they left Lorien and stopped crying.

Not long after the child's refraining though, she soon found it hard and she felt the urge of wanting to protest. "I know Adel, but it's hard, very hard! Oh why did I involve myself with a human? Why, why him? Why someone who was taken already?" sobbed Seven again which made Adelaide's wanting to reach out to her increase but since she knew that they both had to be strong, she struggled at scolding her instead. "Maria, stop that, all of it now. I don't care. We're in a war and some unstoppable emotions should be the least of both our problems, do you understand? Worry about that later and compose yourself right now!" Unfortunately, with this, Adelaide received the most torturing silence from the girl as she saw her words sink to her mind.

Seven listened to her Cepan of course, and was pained at her lack of concern. Even though her own silence and expression were betraying this, she was not really mad at Adelaide. She can never be mad at her nor detest her! It's just, she wished that she knew what to do with her feelings as suppressing them just makes the longing for Sam worsen! She had privately kissed the boy for God's sake and that, whether or not fortunately, was her very first kiss. Therefore, how could she stop her feelings when every time she tried to, she was forced to remember her action and those lips?

Seven thought about how Four had offered a while ago to listen and since they were sort of in good terms momentarily, she considered it as the last resort and hoped that he would keep his word. She walked slowly away from her Cepan and to the truck where the trio were waiting. Glancing back at Adelaide, she saw the woman sigh and went back into the house. Confused, she stopped abruptly and turned around fully to see what her Cepan was up to, only to discover that fire had started in their house. Wanting to put it out quickly, she ran back to it only to be stopped by Adelaide and forced to turn around, pushed away back to the truck's direction. Hurt, she did as what she was ordered to and ran without looking back, only left into thinking that her home, her only home, was slowly turning into ashes.

Once in the truck, she needed not to look at the three faces belonging to the people before her as she already sensed the shocked atmosphere resulted by the burning house. Not wanting to be comforted nor talked to, she looked down at the truck's carpet flooring, the only thing she was ever good at doing.

"That's quite a shock," snorted Six and the hot blonde continued to watch as the Cepan quickly ran away from the house to their direction. The fire had only started yet she knew, as she was the pro with these things that it wouldn't be long enough till the blazing element would soon consume the whole house and attract attention.

Wanting to get straight to the point, Six looked at John and Sam and mouthed the words 'I told you so'. She smirked as both boys diverted their eyes from her and back to the fire and soon enough, the back door was jerked open and slammed by Adelaide, scooching Seven closer to Sam as she sat beside her.

Six watched as the other Lorien girl paled features suddenly lessened at the movement as well as Four who quickly diverted his attention again to the house. Meanwhile, Six found the change in Seven's _visage_ interesting but seemed to have no idea to why she would think such a thing and pushed it aside. At the same time, she thought about whether or not she should control the fire but seeing to it that she promised Sam not to, this just gotta do. With a last humph, she ordered John who was in the driver's seat to start the truck and noticed a rectangular lump in the guy's pocket. She raised her eyebrows at the realization at what the thing might be and Sam, who also gazed at it, gulped and buried himself at his seat failingly to go unnoticed.

Six shook her head thinking that she'll let go of him this time and turned to face the dark landscape ahead of her now that they were on the road. She reflected on Adelaide's plan which Sam had told her about. They were going to Number Nine, another Garde who surprisingly was already waiting for them! It seemed as though the Cepan had been in touch with the other Lorien's Cepan and this is why that is where they will be going to shortly.

Foolishness is all Six could think about at Adelaide's mistakes for the woman had done many. This Cepan was reckless and she was lucky to not have Mogadorians tailing her! And so, Six whistled definitely not because of adoration but the opposite.

Looking at the reflection of the three in the mirror, the hot blonde was shock to see Seven's head resting on top of Sam's shoulder and Sam's head resting on top of the girl's head. Both were obviously deep asleep but she fought the urge of wanting to break the scene resulting her grunting and clenching her fist. This is why she hated involving herself with others, of having any kind of relationships in general really, for they always seem to trigger or cause emotions inside her, both the good and unfortunately, the bad which can never be ignored.

John, who already knew what was happening, thought whether or not he should start a conversation with Six or Adelaide, it doesn't really matter who. As long as this intense atmosphere vanishes, only then can he relax and concentrate on the road fully. He glanced at the time and groaned for it rightfully represents the pitched-black outside, now feeling sleepy himself. In order to resist, he turned on the radio only to hear the news about _terrorists _attacking a school in Paradise and just as quickly, turned it off. It's funny how people can never let go of something like that and he wondered if they will ever let go. Only a few know about their kind and what they were destined to do.

Sarah, John thought lovingly. He tried calling her a couple of times a while ago but it was always busy. He knew that it was too risky to leave a message so he gave up and was left to hoping that she wasn't in trouble. Finally, he glanced at Jane who was still looking at Sam's reflection. He heard her mumble something like next time but he failed to hear the whole thing.

Right now, Adelaide, who's on high alert, the bored Six and the hopeful John are the only ones awake. Suddenly, Six sees a car in the rear-view mirror speeding up to them. As she looked closer, there was a black hooded figure in the driver's seat. Not sure whether it was a Mogadorian or not, she soon realized when one of their windows opened and a grenade, obviously not from Earth, was thrown in their direction.

Quickly, Six grabbed the wheel and turned it to the left, skidding the car to the designated direction and luckily missed the grenade's violent outburst. A growl was heard not too long after that. With everyone awake and high on alert, Six looked back at the smoky area and at the car that passed right through it violently to be on their tail again. "Finally some action," she voiced excitedly. "But this is too easy," she admitted and soon concentrated on using her legacy to make a heavy storm.

Getting an idea, Sam took his pistol, opened his window and aimed for the mysterious car's windshield, shooting at it precisely until all it was completely destroyed. He quickly got back in when a shotgun was pointed at him and shot, but Four immediately stirred the car to the opposite direction, saving them from the bullets. Soon enough, Six opened her eyes and smirked as a massive bolt of lightning drops down straight through the car's open windshield and in a flash, sent it exploding. Four felt the strong force as the truck is being pushed heavily away and its windows and mirrors busted by the explosion but nonetheless, tried his best to control it from going out of control.

Meanwhile, Seven witnessed it all, the Mogadorians blinded by Six's lightning, their bodies electrified and burnt by it, and exploded too along with the car's explosion. She was horrified by these gory scenes and moreover, terrified by the battle. _So this is war_, she thought panicky, but she was not the only one as Adelaide herself had her eyes closed and was chanting the Hail Mary in Spanish. Suddenly, the truck came to a literal abrupt stop plunging all of them forward. If it weren't for the buckled seatbelts, she was so sure that all of them would have flown out of it. Fortunately, even though that didn't happen, she hoped that this didn't cause any of them to have a – "Whiplash," Sam finished her thought.

"I think I have a whiplash," groaned Sam and held his neck with both hands, gently checking for any signs of distortion.

"Everyone okay?" asked Four worryingly.

"We would be if it wasn't for that halt," hissed Six and just like Sam, checked her neck if it was still intact.

"I'm sorry." Four apologized and continued, "If I didn't do that, we'd spin out of control."

"Nice to know," said Sam, still dizzy from the deadly events that all of them fortunately survived. Once he was good, he realized that Adelaide was still reciting the Hail Mary. "Uhh, Adelaide?" he asked the woman, breaking her concentration and looked at him. "We're safe," he said to her and thought, for now at least.

While Sam continued to calm Seven and Adelaide, Six, tired from the battle, uttered wearily, "We have to move, now."

Without saying a word, Four started the truck again and continued to drive. Soon, it will be sunrise and they, hopefully, will be safe by then. It will be a day's travel, if they drive nonstop which he knew they will, to get to Number Nine. The Garde, another girl as Adelaide had told them, is located at Britain, their next destination. They had successfully caught Number Seven before the Mogs did and hopefully, it would be the same with Number Nine. For now, he could only hope, as that is the only thing each of them could do. For now, hope is the only thing that could give each of them the assurance they all needed at, their long search.

A/N: What did you guys think? Please review as this was the hardest chapter for me to write. It took me all day! Thnx by the way who reviewed the previous chapter! You influenced this one for doing that and hopefully, the next one too. Kindly point out any mistakes thank you and I think I'm going to take a break for a while…work on it little by little, I promise!


	18. I Want To Hold Your Hand

A/N: As promised, here's the next chapter! Kindly point out mistakes thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters nor I am Number Four but the plot of this inspired fanfic. The song I Want to Hold Your Hand is written by the Beatles. I don't profit from writing this….I do it for fun and my love for writing!

Chapter 18 – I Want To Hold Your Hand

Sam fiddled endlessly in his seat soundlessly as well as failed to go unnoticed by Six, thinking how ironic it was to be the one needed to be calmed while awhile ago, he was the one who was doing the calming. Glancing at the mirror, he noticed the way her reflection looked at him hesitantly at first, like she seemed to be contemplating about something she was very unsure about but she just shook her head and sighed before smiling at him assuring and left him unsure whether or not she had resolved whatever she was thinking about. _What's wrong? _He thought. Her actions, no matter how little like this one, are big enough to actually make him start worrying and easily replaced the panic notions from before. Furthermore, he knew as well that his face had already indicated his thoughts.

Six sighed in defeat and told Four to stop at the nearest gas station, thinking of this as an excuse to have a little talk with Sam and to have some _bonding time _or _quality time_, whatever humans call it,as well. And as Four stopped for gas, all gazes were on Six and Sam as soon as they got out of the truck and sat on the benches not too far, leaving the three to knowing full well that they will always be left when having _their _own little conversations.

Six reflected Sam's, who she was sitting beside with, influence on her. She knew that it – _he_, was slowly changing her and her _perspective _on things she thought badly and unnecessarily in the past but she didn't mind and doubted she would ever at all. Meanwhile, Sam watched her like this, and waited patiently for the right time until he could ask her what it was that was bothering her a while ago.

"I hate you Sam Goode," Six softly murmured.

Confused, Sam asked, "Why?"

Shaking her head again, Six turned to face him and said, "You will be driving this time instead of John. If any Mogs appear again, you better control the wheel as if _our_ lives depend on it because it does."

When Six stood up to leave, Sam quickly blocked her way and asked, "That still does not answer my question."

The hot blonde smirked at his weak attempt because she could just simply turn invisible and walk away back to the truck but even so, she decided to play along and answered his question. "It's because of the way you make me feel. Everything is new – true love, caring, thinking over my actions and even jealousy!"

Six gasped at her slipup and managed to look away from Sam's entrancing eyes. This time, she really wanted to be invisible but she knew that the conversation was far from over.

"Jealous?" he exclaimed, wondering why she would feel such an emotion.

"Quiet down will you? I am not so let's just forget about this!" denied Six, trying to avoid the conversation she knew she would lose in the end.

"I won't move till you tell me," persisted Sam, hoping that she would be honest with him.

Six checked if both of them have enough time in continuing this and when she saw Four still outside by the gas station, she took this as a sign that they still do. Therefore, she explained Sam her insecurities and as she did, she wondered how she was able to do this, how she can open up to him easily. Before, there was only one person who she had no problem of opening up to and that was her Cepan, Katarina, but ever since she died, she saw no reason to showing anyone else as there was none so she closed herself instead. Never in her life did she think that Sam, a _human_, was the _key _to what she had worked so hard on for three years!

"I can' t believe this!" uttered Sam softly in disbelief not of her insecurities but the fact that she could actually feel such things.

"Me too," admitted Six and was somehow ashamed of admitting her jealousy.

"Alright. Since we're in this _topic_, I too have something to confess," admitted Sam as well, suddenly feeling embarrassed and regretted that he said this.

"Spit it out," ordered Six, although she wanted to be patient and nicer like he was with her, she can sense that they are quickly running out of time.

"I, uh, umm was jealous too before of umm.." stopped Sam, unable to continue his confession.

"Hurry," hissed Six, getting irritated at his slowness and doubts.

"I was jealous of you and Four!" exclaimed Sam taking Six by surprise. Not wanting to look into her eyes, Sam looked at the store where Four was paying. Not too long after that, he can hear Six trying not to choke on laughing but it was too late, she was already at it, laughing _too hard _and all. He finally met her eyes and he too was suddenly caught by it and laughed as well.

"We're such complete fools you know that?" she pointed out, still unable to stop laughing. "Four, why Four?" she asked then continued, "I never was interested in him. I mean, of course I've been hunting him down but only because he was one of us."

Sam, who was laughing with her now stopped and a sudden realization finally hits Six. "Oh, is it because he is of my kind? You do know I don't care anymore that you're a human right?" she asked.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did Six. I'm a human and you're not. I know for sure that I have a shorter life expectancy that you do too. I'll grow but I'm, I'm…" Sam tried to explain but couldn't finish his sentence. Looking at Six, he could see that this was getting into her too.

"I don't care," she said and shrugged. "If you think that you're getting rid of me that easily, it will never work."

This time, it was Sam's turn to sigh and smiled sadly, "Who said I was?"

Right after his unconvinced response, he saw Six turn invisible.

"Six?" exclaimed Sam surprised as it was unlike for her to just use her legacy out in the open.

"Try and find me," she whispered very close to his ears which had sent a tingling sensation, the 'shivers', throughout his body as he felt her warm breath against the nape of his neck.

Sensing this, Six smirked and slowly walked towards the back of the store, unaware that Sam was accurately following her. When she finally turned around, she was surprise to see Sam already there with his eyes close in deep concentration and her sudden stop made him bump her and both fell helplessly on the spot, luckily just right under a tree big enough to shade them from everyone else.

"How did you kno–"

"Your breathing," intervened Sam. "I followed it," he admitted.

Both were oblivious to their intimate position but felt it nonetheless as they stared into each other's eyes. Sam smiled genuinely at Six, thinking how foolish he had been by doubting their love, and she smiled back, thinking how she could ever doubt him. She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him closer and closed her eyes. Sam, in sync with her moves, gently traced her face with his index finger before cupping her cheek with his right hand. She leaned into his touch and felt his lips brush passionately against her forehead, her cheek, down to her neck and back up to meet her lips. She kissed him back with more fervor and smiled as he quickly caught up with her.

"My Einstein," she breathed, when they broke apart breathlessly.

Sam chuckled and said, "That will be my new name then."

Six blushed at his statement and said, "I like Sam better though. At least make that you're last name instead?"

"Sure," he answered but continued, "And you will be Amabelle but I'll still call you Six." He blushed as he thought about the new name's meaning. "And as for your new surname, well, what do you prefer?" he wondered.

Six grinned widely at the thought for she already knew what she'd like her last name to be. "I want it to be Goode, Sam. I will be Amabelle Goode," she said heartily and gasped at the beautiful sunrise in front of them.

Sam, who was now gazing at it, softly started singing what's supposed to be an upbeat song slow paced, "Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man…and when I touch you I feel happy inside…yeah you, got that something, I think you'll understand…"

"I know I'll understand…" Six continued and sweetly sang along.

With everything cleared, Six and Sam returned to the truck holding hands. Six, who usually have irritation or annoyance plastered on her face, was beaming widely and felt that she needed not to hide it for once. As Sam opened the door for her, she smiled even wider and whispered, "You don't have to drive. It's fine now."

Sam grinned back and exclaimed, "But I want to!" before looking at Four who nodded and got of the car to go sit in Sam's previous spot. As he got in and started the truck, Four couldn't help but feel ignored again along with Adelaide and Seven. In fact, he noticed Seven clutching the fabric of her seat hard and Adelaide's hand on her shoulder. He decided that he too should do the same and when he did, he was surprised that she didn't shrug him off.

Meanwhile, Adelaide have this feeling as if she was forgetting something very important. It had gripped on her ever since Seven told her that she had used the Legacy of life on the human and she had tried to remember what it was she had forgotten. She knew it wasn't bad, as Legacies were always used to result the better, at least, the legacy of life does. All she needed to do was remember, and remembering she did.

A/N: Cliff hanger! What do you think the Legacy of Life did to Sam?_ Other than the fact that it had brought him to life of course. _So, any ideas? I want you guys to review and guess and if there are _enough _reviews, I'll post the next chapter. I'll let you guys wait for awhile though….just want to see you know? Anyway, happy reviewing!


	19. Sam

A/N: I know, I know. It took so long for me to update. Been out of it lately, plus other worries in real life….can you blame me? We'll see how this turns out…if I change this to completed, let's just say that that's the ending of part one and then I'll write part two later on in the future. Please, no flaming and Happy R&R!

Side note: Don't kill me! LOL….**I made some changes and this is why I deleted and reposted it again.**

Disclaimer: Own the plot and what I write but not the characters as they rightfully belong to Pittacus Lore.

Chapter 19 – Sam

_Endless cries and slaughter echoed through the planet Lorien that was resulted from the Mogadorians' invasion. It was clear that no one would survive since there was no one that could protect them – most of the elders were gone and it was obvious that further resistance and fighting was useless. Whether or not citizens surrender, it doesn't really matter for they would end up dying either way. All Gardes and their guardians fought – even those who have barely developed their legacies have tried. In the end, the Mogs have won and the planet along with its people was killed. Lorien became nothing and hopefully, it won't be like that for long. _

It was a miracle that the Nine, along with their guardians, were able to escape the tragic event. Adelaide knew as much. She was thankful that she had escaped, that she was still living. She vowed to avenge her planet, her kind but all of these were forgotten when she lived on Earth. Before they were shipped to the unique planet, Seven's grandfather was able to tell her only one thing about the unique legacy that belonged only to those along their family line – the Legacy of Life.

_They ran and ran and ran. It was clear that they were running for their lives. All of them were. When they finally reached their ship, Adelaide quickly stepped inside and watched as others flew away. Seven was crying and screaming, not wanting to be given to her, and clutched the robes of her grandfather tightly. It was painful watching this – she knew that this would be the last day she'll be seeing any of them, any of the family that she grew so close to. As Seven was finally pushed to her, she hugged the child tightly as she continued to cry and that was when Seven's grandfather told her – they were his last words._

_"Take care of her. Her legacies, teach her everything, and when the time comes, I know she'll make us proud. The Legacy of Life, if ever, if ever it was passed on to her, then the being it was used on will be like us if not already. Remember this and tell her, that we'll always be with her. Goodbye."_

_As the door closed, she finally let go of Seven who then banged on the door crying to be let out. She wasn't supposed to be feeling like this – she was weak. She was trained so that something like this could be prevented but she failed. As she watched the child slowly giving up, she sobbed, "I'm sorry, so sorry"._

"Adel, Adel…"

Adelaide woke up with Seven's voice. She looked at the girl and smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" Seven asked her.

Adelaide slowly shook her head and glanced around her. Four, Six and the human were outside by the ferry to UK waiting for the both of them. She was still in the truck which, along with the Ducati, will be taken along as cargo and they will be taken as soon as she gets off it. Therefore, Adelaide stepped outside and stretched. It was like the first time stepping on Earth again, probably the result of being cramped up in the truck for so long.

As she and Seven walked closer to the trio waiting, she thought about how she would tell Sam about his changes. Now was obviously not the right time because they were out in the open so the best would be when they settle and hopefully, it would be soon. She thought about whether or not she should tell Seven about this and since it was she who had done it – caused the changes in the first place – then yes, she should.

When Adelaide looked at Sam, the changes weren't obvious physically since the he still looks like himself but it was no doubt that the changes would show themselves soon through his abilities. Finding the two seats not too close or too far from Sam, Six and Four, Adelaide settled herself so that she could tell Seven about what her legacy had done and watched as the teenage girl prepared herself for what she was going to tell her.

"He's one of us now Maria," Adelaide started straightforwardly, hoping that Seven would catch what she meant right away.

"What do you mean?" Seven asked and continued, "He's always one of us!"

Sighing, Adelaide prepared to explain to her what she had meant. This is what she wanted to avoid so much but as always, Seven did not cooperate. Finally, she said: "It's Sam, Maria. He's one of US now. The Gardes or the Keepers – it doesn't matter really because we're fighting for the same reason. At least, I am now starting to. I'm really sorry for forgetting..."

Adelaide found herself going off topic. Besides, how could she not? She didn't even know how to tell her in the first place and she thought that Seven would have gotten it if she tell her straightforwardly but it seemed that this was not so. Even though she soon found herself rambling about how sorry she was from what's supposed to be an explanation of the brown haired human boy, Seven listen attentively.

"I don't understand," she told her again, still confused, which made her sigh deeply.

"He's either me or you. Depending on what was given to along when he got his life back. I don't how it happened either but all I know is that he's one of us."

"You mean –" Seven became wide-eyed when realization finally hits her and said, "I really did it this time huh? Now I'm really gonna have to endure everything forever, now that he has the same lifespan as us."

Adelaide, confused at what the Loric child was going at first, now realised that she was talking about her love again for the boy and hushed her, "I told you to forget about that Maria. I know you can't but at least pushed it aside. It'll bring nothing but trouble to us. Not only you and me but to US!"

"I'm trying Adel but it's hard. I told you already," protested Seven. For some reason, it seemed like she is always giving her the same excuse. It doesn't matter though because it was the truth! However, before she can see Adelaide giving her the 'talk' again, someone caught both of them off guard.

"What's hard?" asked Six surprising the two. How long she had been standing there, they didn't know and therefore, the two hoped that she didn't hear anything they talked about for the past couple of minutes.

"Nothing," quickly answered Seven and bit her lip wondering how much Six had just heard.

"May I ask why you are here?" Adelaide asked, wondering Six's 'motive'.

"Just checking on you that's all. It's not like there's a sign saying I can't," answered Six sarcastically. "Also, I'm here to inform you about the change in our names…well, mine and Sa –" she paused, looking as if she was in a deep thought for a while and then said, "never mind" and left.

Once Six was gone, Adelaide sighed in relief. She turned to Seven who was still looking guiltily. Not to mention another pained and worried expression on her etching her face along with a sigh of relief just like her. Once again, regret rushed filling her and just like the past, she could only apologized, "I'm so sorry dear, I'm so sorry."

Seven looked at her Cepan's pitiful state and just like her, felt regretful as she knew she was the one who was causing it. Both of them were in pain and this pain was very hard to forget, even though Adelaide kept telling the both of them to do so. In response to her pitiful state, Seven thought that the least she can do was to push her 'aches' aside, oblivious to the fact that it will just worsen the pain – which was the last thing she would wanna do. Because of wanting to get herself straight and not wanting to make her Cepan cry anymore, she made a resolution.

"No, it's my fault. I'm sorry Adel and I promise that I'll be strong from now on. I'll be different…I'll cooperate. I'll make you proud, I promise."

While shaking her head, Adelaide said, "You don't have to be different Maria. Just be yourself. You have already made me proud."

"And will continue too," replied Seven with a big real smile on her face.

Meanwhile, Sam popped in along with Six behind him with arms crossed, to try to do what she was trying to do earlier: the change in names and probably the changes in their appearances as well later on.

"Hey guys. Just wanna see you're okay. And about the names – "

Before Sam can even finish what he was going to say, he was suddenly pulled by a masked man with a gun which was now pointed at his head. He did not even have any time to think of a plan or scream – everything was so sudden. Gulping, he readied himself to hear the unknown man scream.

"Everyone down and be quiet or I'll blow him up!" threatened the man in a huge deep voice. His voice might even be mistaken for a Mogadorian but Six, Four and the rest are too smart to know that he isn't. He was just too human. Not to mention the fact that he doesn't even have any of a Mog's weapons with him.

Because every person in the ferry were afraid for their lives, they immediately followed the masked man's order making the captor content since everything was going just like he planned. However, when Six stayed standing up looking at him disgustedly, he thought about what he should do with her for a moment while giving her a devious smile. Finally thinking of something, he said, "You too little girl, unless you want me to blow your man's head. You don't want that now do you?" He chuckled.

If looks could kill, that was the way Six was looking at the man right now and continued doing so. If there was complete silence from before, a few whispers could be heard right now. The man quietly watched in anger and slowly raised his hand that held the gun up and pulled its trigger. Those who were whispering stopped and the unknown man then pointed his gun precisely at Six's head.

"You think you're so brave huh? How about I blow your head instead?" He then lowered his head so that he could whisper something at Sam. "You're girlfriend here seemed to not care if you're dead but I'm sure you will if she was."

"No!" exclaimed Sam in horror. "Please, just don't! Amabelle, please follow him." He looked at Six pleadingly. "Please, I don't want to lose you," he mouthed.

Six looked hesitant at first but she hated to see Sam like this. Even thought it was very hard for her to admit defeat, especially to a disgusting human, her heart ached when Sam was like this, in this pathetic state. She knew that she could take him on, even with using just one hand, but it was too risky. They were supposed to stand low, to blend, and it was just too risky to fight right now, right in front of all these people. There must be another way though – there must be!

"Amabelle Goode!" exclaimed Sam, successfully snapping Six out of her thoughts. He looked at her again pleadingly and she scowled – not at him but at the man holding him captive – before she finally lowered herself slowly to the floor.

The masked man smirked at his victory but it was too late. Six had already got his attention. She was just too…appealing…captivating. And so, he dragged himself with Sam still in his grasp to stand in front of her and traced his face with his gun.

"So beautiful," he muttered.

"Don't touch her!" screamed Sam while Six whipped her head away from the man's gaze at the same time.

"You got lucky with this one boy. I wonder, what does she sees in someone like you..."

"That's easy," said Six, while looking at the man again with piercing eyes. "HE'S NOT LIKE Y-O-U." This was definitely true: the man was simply a monster! Who would be crazy enough to kill his own kind? This man is just plain mad!

After a low growl heard, Six felt her cheek slightly cut open when the unknown man slapped her with his gun. She looked up at him, unafraid, with nothing but pure hatred in her eyes. It wasn't painful; for this doesn't even compare with those that a Mog can conflict. It's nothing that the healing stone cannot fix anyway.

"No!" exclaimed Sam. He was struggling to get himself free the instant he saw Six hurt. Even though he knew she was stronger than that, he just couldn't take someone hurting her. No one can hurt her – he can't bear it.

"Too bad," said the man, continuing his charade. "Too bad you have to go, that is." He chuckled.

"Please, no!" begged Sam, but it was too late. The trigger was pulled and all he can do was stand and watch as the bullet was coming to her. "No!" he snapped, while Six smirked, obviously unaffected.

Sam couldn't stand it – he was scared, afraid, horrified! Who wouldn't be? He was watching the girl he loved about to be hit by a bullet, not knowing whether she'll survive or not!

Even though Sam knew that Six was strong, that she could take care of herself, he was not taking any chances. Suddenly, he felt an urge to divert the bullet's direction… and for some reason, it did. Instead of the bullet hitting Six, it missed and passed her – hitting the window instead, passing through it. No one noticed this diversion – no one except Six, Four, Seven, Bernie and Adelaide, thinking that it was either the three Gardes who had done it. No one knew it was Sam, not even Sam himself.

Talking about Sam, everything then happened in a flash – he slid out of the man's tight grasp and smacked the gun out of his captor's right hand. A loud crack was heard, probably the sound of a broken bone. Right after the man was disarmed, two cops in the room quickly grabbed him and put him in handcuffs. He winced and cried in pain as the cops restrained him violently and Sam wasted no time in running towards Six to check if she was okay, ignoring the light-headed feeling that he was soon experiencing.

With everything finally taken care of, everyone in the room sighed in relief, glad that none of them were killed. Meanwhile, Sam, who cannot ignore the headache and dizziness anymore, excused himself to go to the washroom. He too sighed in relief when Six seemed to be fine. He was red and looked strained which made Six worry. However, even though she wanted to follow him desperately, she just wanted to get something clear first. In a hush tone, Six was the first one to speak as she watched Sam walked away slowly...and stumbling right away.

"Alright, who did it?" she asked quickly.

"Didn't you?" asked Four.

Confused, Six asked Seven, "Was it you?"

Seven looked at Adelaide first and then at Six and shook her head. Adelaide gripped the girl's hand as that was not the response she wanted but now that everything was clear, she knew who it was. There was only one person left in the whole room who could have done it. It was Sam Goode, whose vision is blurring and was now being supported by Six back to his seat instead – and he too, confirmed by his actions, was now a Garde, the tenth one to be precise.

A/N: So, end of part one! I know, I know…please understand! Anyway, kindly point out any mistakes and review…part two will come in the future, I assure you that!


	20. Wrong Path, A Vision and A Story From

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back and as promise, here's the beginning of part two. I'm going to tell you first that this fic will be nothing like how the Power of Six turned out. After I read it, I'm somewhat disappointed of the turn of events. The action stuff was great, really! But… **never mind: NOT spoiling it for those who haven't read it yet! **However, it provided me some info about the other Numbers, especially Six, so I'm warning you about that now!Anyways, R&R! Merci beaucoup pour votre patience!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...just the plot…I don't own I am Number Four and The Power of Six and anything else that belongs to Pittacus Lore!

**Spoilers** There will be a summary of Six's horrible 'confrontation' with the Mogs from the second book!

Chapter 20 – Wrong Path, A Vision and A Story From The Past?

_Seven watched as two military Mogadorian drag a struggling girl, about her age, to a cell. Taking her surroundings, they were in some sort of underground cave and darkness filled everything in sight. There was enough 'light' for her however, to make out the scene in front of her. _

_The Mogs were talking in a language she couldn't understand, obviously in Mogadorian, and finally having reached a cell, dumped the girl violently and quickly locked the cell door made of steel. Some sort of blue force field then wrapped around it. _

_She thought of a possible way to break in and her theory that all of this was just a dream made her try to just walk through it like some sort of ghost. Fortunately, it worked and this, plus the fact that no alarm was set off, strengthened her belief on this theory even more. Very strange indeed…but it doesn't even feel like a dream._

_Her thoughts were soon directed to the wailing teenage girl crouched in a corner looking helpless, hopeless. Slowly, she walked towards anonymous girl, her feet gliding through the room echoing her steps. For some reason, even with all the noise she was making, she was completely unheard. She stopped abruptly and gasped: right around the girl's ankle were three visible scars just like hers, which clearly signified that she was one of them. _

_Joy filled her. She had found another number and quickly, she wondered, what number was she? What happened to her? Where is her Cepan? Just when she was hoping to find the answers to her questions, the cell doors was open by the Mogs from a while ago, and this time, was dragging a body of another girl, no, a woman much older than them – the girl's Cepan. _

"_This is what you get for lying to us," said one of the Mogs._

"_Again, what number are you?" asked the other Mog in a threatening voice._

_She watched in horror as the unknown girl, broken by the sight of her Cepan's dead body, lunged forward at one of them and stabbed him with a Loric dagger that was never there before, completely hidden when she was being dragged a while ago. In seconds, the stabbed Mog turned to ash, leaving the other paralyzed in fear._

"_You killed her," she stated, feeling empty._

_The Mog gulped but feeling fear was not an option, "What number are you?" he asked again._

"_Number Nine," she answered and in a quick move, stabbed the Mog._

"_You're not Number Nine," the Mog said hoarsely while slowly turning into ash. "We already got him. And you're next."_

_The aftermath of the Mog's words was the fear they instilled to the both of them, the unknown numbered girl and Seven. They got Number Nine, not knowing whether he was killed or just held captive. It was more of a shock to Seven, who was still left unheard and unseen in the background, for she thought Number Nine was a girl. At least, that was what Adelaide told her. Obviously, with everything that just happened, they were wrong. _

_Fact number one, Number Nine is a boy. Fact number two, he is either dead or held captive somewhere in this cave along with another number. Fact number three, this whole thing wasn't a dream. It's…..it's….a vision. _

Seven woke up with a gasp and Adelaide's worried look over her. She quickly looked around, trying to confirm of their location. She sighed in relief to find them in the ferry, which unfortunately wasn't leading them to Number Nine anymore. Oh god, Number Nine! She gotta tell Adelaide!

"Adel," she started nervously.

"What is it Maria?" her Cepan asked her with the worried look never leaving her face.

"It's….Number….Nine," she whispered and looked around again to check whether or not anyone was too close to hear their conversation. Because the coast was clear, she continued. "Adel, are you sure that Number Nine was a girl?"

After the questioning of Number Nine's gender, Adelaide's previously worried look was quickly replaced by guilt. "I don't know," she answered.

"Adel, tell me the truth. Do you even know where we're going?"

"No." Adelaide looked away from Seven's eyes. "I'm sorry for misleading you Maria. I was blinded by the wanting to contribute, to help, after abandoning you, and I hoped that even though I didn't know, I was leading you to the right direction."

"How could you lie to us? All this time, we were hoping for nothing? Do you know how much time we've wasted? All this time, you should have told us!" yelled Seven too loud, catching the attention of a couple of people.

"Shhhh! Tone it down Maria. I'm sorry! However, how did you know about Number Nine?"

Seven, breathing heavily, tried to calm down. "I had a vision. There was a girl; she's one of us, held captive by the Mogadorians in a cell somewhere in an underground cave, and claimed that she was Number Nine. However, the Mogs knew that she was lying and the reason to this was that they already got Number Nine. Furthermore, Number Nine is a he and not a girl!" She was breathing heavily again, and she found out that she couldn't calm down this time.

"Are you sure Maria?" asked Adelaide.

She nodded.

"Then we must tell the other and get the hell out of here."

"What do you mean we were going nowhere?" hissed the fuming Six.

"I'm sorry. Don't blame Maria. I am the one at fault," pleaded Adelaide.

"You," Six pointed a finger at Adelaide, "How dare you lead us to nothing! All this time, with the right direction, we could have founded the others already."

"She just wanted to help," exclaimed Seven in Adelaide's defence.

"Six." Sam put a hand on top of Six's shoulder. "Let's just, forget okay? Let's start over again. Fighting won't get us anywhere. Besides, we have a lead now right? Seven told us about her vision. We just have to figure out where this underground cave is and get Number Nine?" Sam looked questioningly at Seven and she nodded then finished his sentence, "and the girl."

Six clenched her fist then inhaled and exhaled a couple of times until she was calmed completely. "…Fine. Once we're outta here, we'll get the first flight to West Virginia," she said.

"Wait, why West Virginia?" asked Sam and Four in Unison.

Six looked at them both and closed her eyes, preparing herself for what she was about to say. In deep concentration, she told them, "Three years ago, the Mogadorian caught us and by us, I meant me and my Cepan. We responded to some stupid internet post we believed posted by two, and since then, they were on our trail. I'm sure you have seen the post?"

Seven and Four both nodded then said, "Nine, now eight. Are the rest of you out there?"

"Yup, right on. So yeah, they caught us the day after we responded and gagged and drugged us so guess the surprise I got when I woke up alone in a cell in the middle of somewhere?"

Adelaide, Four, Sam and Seven flinched at how Six can even manage a sarcastic remark. How can she be so calm like this while retelling what she had went through?

"There were others aside me, which I knew for sure. But I was blind folded, led to a room where my Cepan was, looking worse than I was – gagged and chained as well. You wouldn't believe me when I tell you this but you'll find out sooner or later anyway. Mogadorians…not all of them look like what you have seen so far."

"What do you mean," asked the curious Adelaide.

Six smiled sadly, "Only those in the military look like monsters. The rest, well, look human but they do have similarities though. They are all pale; all have moustaches, and maybe even old fashioned." She snorted before continuing, "They tortured me with their….tools…trying to get information out of me. The charm wasn't broken back then so they all failed. Everything they do to me happened to them instead. They left us for a while but it wasn't too long till they came back. Instead of torturing me however, they grabbed Katarina and…cut her…asking me at the same time what number I was. My Cepan told me to refuse, but they were going to kill her so I told them everything I know, even where Katarina and I hid my chest before they got us."

Six clenched her fist and closed her eyes. Sam slowly walked beside her and held and squeezed her hand. She opened her eyes and Sam smiled consolingly at her. She squeezed his hand back and continued, "I told them I was Number Eight though. And then, that was it, after everything, he still killed her. They tried everything to kill me but like I said, whatever they did to me happened to them instead. The charm protected me and they left me in a cell, you know, kill the others first so that they could kill me. I was there for about a year, until I got my first legacy."

"Invisibility," said Four, shocked at Six's revelation.

"Yeah," she confirmed. "And that's how I got out. I'm not stupid though and I took note of the cave's details and everything I passed on the five mile run to the nearest road."

"Nice," commented Sam and received a nudged from Four. He never took his hold on Six's hand though and she smiled.

"Now that that's over, I believe we gotta get the hell outa here," exclaimed Six. Her recalling took the rest of the whole trip and now, people are quickly lining up to go out.

Adelaide and Seven blinked a few times before following the rest. There was truly more than meets the eye! They are confronted with a Six they had never seen before and what they were feeling right now was indescribable! There was one more thing though, and that was Seven's feelings for Sam and his relationship with Six. Right now, she's very happy for him, to be with such an amazing girl like Six. After hearing her story, she found herself admitting defeat. She can never beat a girl like that and a feeling of respect for the other Lorien girl had developed.

"I can accept now Adelaide," she whispered and Adelaide couldn't have been any prouder of her right now.

"I'm very proud of you Maria. Very proud of you."

And so, the quintet plus Bernie hurried themselves to the nearest airport, successfully getting unnoticed, and took the first flight to West Virginia.

A/N: Alright! 1st chapter for part two done! Now, this will be so different from the original story but hey, this is my fic and I can do whatever I want with it. For those of you who already read the second book, you know what I mean. Again, the summary of the Mogs' capture of Six is from the book! Don't own it! God, there's gonna be so much twist in here; there's so much to write about! I'm so excited!


	21. Seperated

A/N: Chapter 21! Please R&R and have fun d^v^b

Disclaimer: See previous chapter!

Chapter 21 – Separated

There was no time for rest – they knew that. And so, with this in mind, they continued to run non-stop following Six to the mountain in which they believed held Number Nine and another number. They ran for another two miles before reaching to a halt, their destination finally in view, out of breath. Panting heavily, Sam collapsed. He had wanted to do so after running the first three miles.

"You good Sam?" Four asked, worried for his best friend.

"Whoooo. I don't know how you could still stand up John. Heck, I don't even know how I managed to run all of this!" Sam flailed his hands in the open air madly.

Adelaide and Seven flinched for they knew how he had managed to run the whole way - he is a Garde now and was starting to show signs of it that whether or not fortunately, noticeable only for them.

"Suck it up," replied Six uncaringly yet a hint of worry can be seen in her eyes, which Sam had noticed as soon as he looked up at her.

Sam smiled. "Alright, alright. I'm good. Helped me up please?" he asked Six.

Without answering, Six helped Sam stand up. A few hundred metres ahead of them was the opening of the Mog's cave, barely visible.

"We're here," announced Six. "Sam and Adelaide, you stay here and wait for us. If we don't return in exactly an hour from now, then leave and find the others left." She bit her lip. "The cave for some reason is poisonous to animals so Bernie has to stay here as well."

"Wait, I want you to promise me that you're going to come back first Six," blurted Sam in a worried tone.

Six stared at him, wondering what she should tell him. She knew that she couldn't promise him that for there would always be a possibility of not surviving. No matter how much she wanted to assure Sam that she will survive, one can never tell. Still, "I can't promise you that Sam. You know that. But I'll promise you that I won't go down without a fight," she said.

Clenching his fist, Sam looked straight at Six and nodded. "...Fine."

"Wait," Four interrupted. "Before we leave, I'd like to umm, open, umm…" instead of finishing his sentence, he motioned for his chest. "I thought about it. There might be something in here that could help us. I'll leave it to your hands before we leave Sam."

Again, Sam nodded, understandingly at Four.

"Here goes," whispered Four before opening his chest. Lifting the lid, a yellow glow lit up his face and he looked at it with the rest following, all in awe. The first thing that caught his eyes was a letter, by Henri, and felt a pang of pain in his chest. He picked it up, carefully opened it and read it while Six caught herself holding and staring at a red stone. Sam stared at other contents of the chest, the healing stone, and another yellow stone which Six later identified as the Xitharis.

"Maybe I could take one more person," exclaimed Six.

"Really!" Sam's head immediately shot up in her direction.

Six continued to explain further while holding the Xitharis, "This stone enables us to transfer a legacy at another for at least an hour. If I do this…"Six held the stone against her forehead and closed her eyes. "I am not sure though whether it works on humans but –"

She was then cut off by Sam grabbing the stone from her and putting it against his forehead. Once he had done it, his hair blew upward but one can just mistake it for the breeze, for nothing happened. Sam creased his eyebrows. "Does it work?" he asked.

Six let out a disappointed sigh, "Guess it doesn't."

"I'm sure I felt something. Electricity ran through me when I held it! I swear!" exclaimed Sam.

Adelaide bit her lip. She believed the boy for she was the only one, other than Seven, who knew what he truly was, at least, what he had recently become. The reason why nothing happened was because he did not know how to trigger a legacy yet, since he had never done it before.

"We have to go, now," said Six.

"Wait," said Four. He then handed Sam the letter, Henri's letter, for him to read. The letter contained Henri's belief about Sam's dad, Malcolm Goode's, whereabouts. Henri believed that he was right about his theory – that Malcolm Goode had been indeed abducted by the Mogadorians – and that he could only hope that he was still alive. Sam tried to hold back the tears that were now occurring but failed.

He clenched his fist, "Just, just come back safe," he choked out and said no more, giving up to hold back the tears.

"We will," assured Six, and pulled him to plant a longing kiss on his lips. She wanted to know what was in the letter, but not now. It wasn't the right time for it. So she turned around and opened her palm up for Seven and Four to take. She to a deep breath and said, "Let's go."

After they were out of sight, Sam turned to Adelaide.

"I need to go in there," he declared.

"I know," Adelaide replied.

"My dad might be in there….Can you help me?" he asked.

"You're dad?"

"He was abducted," explained Sam.

"I'm sorry," said Adelaide.

"I'll save him," he just said and asked again, "Can you help me?"

Adelaide hesitated at first, but Sam's expression made her nod in understanding. "The stone, Xitharis – do you still have it?" she asked him.

Sam opened his palm, revealing the yellow stone, and said, "But Six said it doesn't work. It didn't work."

"Are you sure?"

"I, I, I know I felt something!"

"I believe you," she stated.

"How do I do it?"

"You need to have the will to do it Sam, the will to enable and control it. I cannot tell you how, for I am a Cepan. I do not hold Legacies Sam. My mission is to teach, to train. You're smart Sam, I know you can do it."

"What do you mean? I'm human."

"You'll find the answer to that soon Sam. Now hurry, you're wasting time," she demanded.

With this, Sam closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he's – gone! Well, he could still feel himself, just not see it, so that meant that he must be: invisible!

"I can't believe this! Six said – but – how?" he asked, in disbelief.

"You cannot waste anymore time. Hurry. Give me Four's chest. I'll guard it with my life, I swear."

Sam handed Adelaide Four's chest trustingly but before running off to catch the others, he whispered, "Thank you Adelaide."

"You're welcome." Adelaide kept her eyes on him until he too, disappeared entering the cave's entrance. In an hour, they'll be back in an hour. And Sam, he'll find out soon enough. Everything will work out; everyone will be safe. Her faith in them won't be shaken that easily.

Four's POV

Six was right when she said that this cave was poisonous to animals. Once we got in, there they were, piled up everywhere on the floor. I covered my mouth with my free hand, trying hard not to vomit. To simply put it, the smell of rotting animals was horrible! I glanced at Six and Seven and their facial expressions told me just as much.

"No matter what happens, don't let go. They have cameras everywhere, capable of detecting almost everything. I guess being invisible is the exception." Six smirked.

We continued to pass several scouts, undetected. Six continued to talk to us in a hush tone.

"We'll find the girl first, since she's the only one who's physical appearance we know of," explained Six implying Seven as the only one who knows.

"Wait, what happens when we find her? You won't be able to turn her invisible," I pointed out.

"That, Johnny boy, is when we fight," she replied.

I heard Seven let out a deep breath and we didn't talk for awhile after that. We ran swiftly till we reached what it seemed like the heart of the cave. We walked from there, following Six, until she halted in front of a bridge.

"We cross, and hopefully, the scene will be familiar to you Seven so that you can tell me where they kept her," she said to Seven who nodded in return.

We were probably halfway to the other side when a Mog came running towards us. "What do we do?," I asked in a panicked tone. There was no other way, other than to fall off the bridge, to go to.

"To hell with this," answered Six before letting go of our hands.

The Mog didn't see what was coming for him. Six's dagger was already deep in his chest the moment the alarm turned off. More came running to us and we fought them madly. Seven using her telekinesis and her own dagger, Six being invisible and visible every two seconds, and me using my Lumen, I got to admit, we were pretty powerful when we're together. We seemed to eliminate hundreds of Mogadorians until it wasn't only them coming for us - their little beasts had joined them as well.

For some reason, even with all the fighting, I heard what sounded like doors, cell doors opening, and it wasn't until when Six shouted for Seven to go and get the others that I realized that all of them, were in fact, open! I continued to fight with Six, while Seven's figure became smaller and smaller until I couldn't see her anymore.

Seven's POV

I tried to remember my vision, replaying it over and over again in my head. I knew I was getting nearer to the girl in it, for I can somewhat sense it. I can feel it, she's near, and there she was! Fighting several Mogs at the same time, but she wasn't the only one. Beside her was a tall muscular boy, perhaps, Number Nine? But he wasn't the one who really caught my attention. It was Sam! Sam was here, fighting like….like Six! One second he was there, and then before I knew it, he was gone!

I ran to their sides and fought too. When Sam saw me, he rushed over to me and said in a strained voice, "I destroyed their control panel. I also found and gave back Number Nine their cases as well as the girl. I have to go and look for my dad Maria. He might be here. They've been torturing human beings!"

Before I could even ask him how he was here, he was gone. "Damn it!"

"Maria!" I heard someone call me and found out that it was Four. He was motioning for us to go, to follow Six. I motioned for the others as well, Number Nine and the anonymous girl. We ran and fought the Mogs as well their beasts. We didn't stop. Every part of the cave behind us collapsed right after we passed it. We didn't look back, just ran and fought, and it wasn't until we finally got outside that I remembered Sam. Sam! He was still in there, looking for his father!

"Stop!" I yelled.

"No," yelled Nine back. "We still have time to escape. He'll be here soon."

I couldn't think straight anymore. I have to go back. Sam, I have to save Sam.

"Who?" asked Four.

"Setrakus Ra, their leader," answered Nine panting heavily.

"I don't care," I told him. "Six!" I hissed. She looked at me like I had gone mad.

"It's Sam!" I told her which had gotten her to stop including Four. This time, it was Nine and the other number who looked at us like we had gone mad.

"What about him?" asked Six in a worried tone.

"He's inside," I said and her strong facade faltered completely with my words.

"You mean the nerd?" asked Nine. "I thought you guys knew!"

"But Sam couldn't have been – he couldn't have been there!" exclaimed Four.

"Shit," swore Six before turning around back to the direction of the cave. Four followed her quickly. I turned to do the same but was stopped by Nine.

"You can't," he told me and pointed to a figure walking towards the cave. I ran anyway and I squinted to see that this figure he pointed at was a Mogadorian, 20 feet tall, wearing three pendants like us, and I realized that they were Numbers One, Two and Three's. Nine caught up with me. "Setrakus Ra. Their leader," he whispered.

I can see Six and Four running towards the giant Mog, but they were too late. Setrakus Ra entered the cave and a blue force field wrapped the entrance. I heard Nine shout for them to stop, but they kept going. Once they collided with the force field, they were sent flying back immediately.

"Catch Six and I'll catch Four," ordered Nine.

Six's POV

He didn't find what he was looking for. I saw him become highly disappointed.

"Sam, everything's gonna be okay," I told him but he didn't hear me.

Suddenly, all around us, everything began collapsing. I kept screaming his name, but I couldn't find him, couldn't see him anymore. When everything finally settled down, I tried to look for him, digging the spot I last saw him, covered with rocks. I dug till my hands bled and after digging for fifteen minutes or so, I finally hit something….flesh. Gently, I lift the last few rocks covering it, and then I saw him. Sam, my Sam, covered in blood, his face distorted, crushed by the rocks. He was: dead. Slowly, I lifted him and I, I cried.

Please, let this be a dream, this is just a dream. "Just…a…dream…. Sam..."

"Six, Six!"

"Sam!"

I woke up and noticed that I had been crying. I looked at the person who was calling me, Adelaide. "Where's Sam?" I choked out.

I didn't need an answer for her expression told me everything. I struggled to get up from where I was lying on. Where we were, I didn't care. All I wanted to do now was to go back to the cave, find and rescue Sam.

I got out of the room and saw Four arguing with Nine, Seven looking out the window, and the girl who's number I still didn't know watching the news. All their attention was on me now when I closed the door.

Four walked towards me and put a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off. Nine scratched the back of his head, probably searching for the right words to tell me. I ignored him.

"Look," he started, "this whole thing right now isn't just coincidence. It's destiny. And if Sam's destiny is to be in this battle with us, to be with you, then he'll be there."

I looked at him, wanting to believe his words. "He better be," I said, closing my eyes to suppress my tears. "Or, or else."

A/N: Pretty long chapter huh, how was it? Please leave a review and tell me what you think will happen next! Here's a **spoiler** for you: "They injected my brain with some sort of green liquid and for some reason, I've lost most of my senses. It was like I was pushed aside in my own body by someone who took complete control over it. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my own mouth. I was trapped and my thoughts were filled with nothing but an order: kill the rest of the Gardes."


	22. Survived

A/N: I'm truly truly truly sorry for making you guys wait for so so long. School's making my life really busy lately….but umm, yeah so, gonna stop babbling about my life now. I'll try and manage my time now…Thanks for all those who reviewed by the way. They made my day, like you have no idea! This is for you (L)(L)! Again, I really appreciate you guys reviewing and forcing me to update (LOL)

Chapter 22 - Survived

Sam's POV

Running. I just kept on running from each prisoner's cell to the next as fast as I could, trying to search for him, my father. I know that he might not even be here, but that's just it! "Might" doesn't tell me that he isn't here so I've got to try: I need to save him now that I know for certain he was really abducted by the Mogs.

"Dad! Dad, are you here?" I did not care about the reactions I got from those who heard me and saw nothing when they looked. They weren't the one I'm looking for anyway. I'm positive that if my dad is truly here, then he will know who this voice belongs to. I turned my head to look back to where everyone and I had separated. The area was now blocked by massive boulders and because it was the only way I know that leads to the exit, I'll need to find some other way out of here.

"God. Malcolm Goode! Dad! Sir, can you help me? Miss, please help –" People were running everywhere. Some were still trying to get out of their cells, while others already did and were running for their lives. No matter how much I try to amplify my voice, their cries, combined with the sound of the cave collapsing, just kept on drowning it out.

"Dammit! Can somebody help – Uaaah!" I was suddenly pulled and dragged to the opposite direction, fortunately saving me just in time from a mass of rock falling from the ceiling. I realized then that my hour's up as well – for this person to be able to pull me meant that I must be visible again.

"Malcolm! They didn't kil– We've got to go! You have no idea how glad I am Malcolm!"

I looked up to the man who called me Malcolm. "My dad, you know my dad?"

He squinted his eyes at me and quickly let go of his hold – probably realized that I wasn't who he thought I was. Malcolm…"Did you mean Malcolm Goode?

"Y-yo-you're not Malcolm! G-ge-get away from me!" Pushing me away, he tried to run away but I grabbed him before he could even do so.

"If you meant Malcolm Goode, then I'm his son! Sam, Sam Goode!"

"His s-s-son?"

"Yes!"

"M-Ma-Malcolm Goode's son?"

"Yes, yes!" When he said my father's name, great anticipation started to fill me: he's here!

"You, y-yo-you're not Malcolm!"

"N-no! I'm not." This guy was my only chance; I can't let him go crazy now! "I'm Sam, remember? Malcolm's son!"

"Then Malcolm is…."

"Dad is….what?"

"Yourfather'sdeadtheykilledhimIsawit."

"What? Can you repeat that?" The man looked at me with a pained expression. "Please," I strained.

"You're father, he's dead. I saw them kill him."

I stood still, letting his words sink in, horrified. The anticipation bubbling inside me a while ago completely faded – gone – leaving me….bereaved. "He's not dead. He, he can't be dead, no! I do-don't believe it!" I felt numb, empty, and slowly, I fell to the ground with my hands clutching the stones beneath them. I looked at the different scenes around me, terrible bloody scenes, but I couldn't even care about them right now. I felt…._lost_.

And the man, who told me of my father's…_state_…was telling me something, well, tryiing to, because I was unresponsive. I couldn't even hear him. He was now motioning for me to get up and he even tried to pull me but every time he does, I just fall back down to the ground. In the end, he gave up and ran away.

If I tried to hold my back tears a while ago when I read Henri's letter, I didn't do it this time. I needed to cry, for my dad. I realized that I also needed to avenge him, his death. My dad died protecting me, protecting everyone else, and I'll make sure it stays that way. I'll make them pay for everything.

Feeling a sudden urge to – fight? – I charged towards a Mog who was stabbing a man and only when I got close enough did I realize that it was the man from before: now dead.

I positioned my hands in a way which meant that I was ready to strangle anybody at anytime. With the Mog turning his head to me, I pushed him down with both my hands on his face and before he could even fight back, he quickly turned to ashes.

"What the –"

"Interesting," said a booming deep devious voice from behind me.

I turned around expecting to see a Mog just like those that I've fought before, but a few feet in front of me stood a 20-feet tall Mogadorian, looking like he had been strangled because of some purplish scar circling his neck, wearing three pendants just like Six and Four but with different symbols. _Their leader_.

"Who, who a-are you?"

He stared at me in silence and shortly afterwards, signaled for two Mogs to get me with his hug hands. "You," he pointed at me, "are perfect for the job," and then turned around and left.

It was then that the Mogs he had ordered tried to grab me, but I kept on dodging and avoiding them. When I tried to run away, one of the Mogs grabbed me and just like what happened to the Mog I pushed down before, quickly turned into ashes. The other Mog, surprised, tried to grab me this time, but just like his petty friend, quickly turned into ashes as well.

"Ha, ha. You can't kill me. I'm, I'm invincib – Ahh!"

Suddenly, I was being lifted off the ground by a gigantic hand…_their leader's_...obviously.

"Guess this power of yours don't work when people you touch or people who touch you are _covered_," he chuckled.

I stared at the hand that held me first, covered in some sort of sack, and then to the humongous Mogadorian. I then tried to breath, but his hold on me was so strong – I was suffocating. My vision slowly blurred and I tried to fight, truly did, but, everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I felt…_light_. It was like I was floating on nothing, on _air_. And so, I floated forward and caught myself watching a scene. _Weird_. There was my mother giving birth to a child and my father with her. I realized that this child was _me_. I watched as their faces lit up when I came out and just when I was about to move closer to them, I floated away. There was another scene and this time, it was the first day my father had brought me to his work. I remember how excited I was back then. I smiled as a few more scenes flashed before me. Especially the ones with Six. She truly is an amazing woman.

A pang of pain suddenly rose from my chest when I thought about not seeing her anymore. _I'm seeing flashbacks right now_. I must be dying. This sudden realization hit me like a ton of bricks. Forgive me Six, I love you….

"Six!"

I woke up breathing heavily, frightened by what I had just seen. And then I realized that I'm still alive, but I won't be soon if I don't get out of here. I tried to move, but my body, hands and feet were buckled on the bed that I'm lying on. I tried to look around me but even my head was stuck. I heard a deep chuckle beside me. _Shit_.

"I see you're awake. You're quite talkative when you sleep. Did you know that? You kept mumbling your father's name…and _Six_. Tell me human, what is your relationship with this _Number_?

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Mog_," I answered.

He growled and said, "Better respect me human. I am to be your leader….your, your, _king_."

"First of all, USA doesn't have kings. We have a president. This is not – "

"You clearly don't feel any fear," he chuckled. "You'll find your place soon…very, very soon. Just like your father, Malcolm Goode."

I shook in anger in response. "Y-o-u k-i-l-l-e-d h-i-m d-i-d-n-t y-o-u?" I gritted, trying to stop shaking.

"Yes. It was simply because….he refused to cooperate."

I tried to lash him and obviously failed, feeling very weak. "I'll kill you!"

"No you won't. We'll kill you…but first, we'll have to use you."

I heard some sort of plastic being stretched, like a doctor putting his gloves on, and I gulped, knowing that that was in fact, what he was doing.

"Now, let me ask you a question. Do you want to feel pain?"

I gave him no answer.

"Alright. Pain it is then," he said wickedly and I could already imagine the same look on his monstrous face.

"Any last words?"

Still, I did not speak – and that was when I saw it: a syringe a size of my forearm with a needle longer than the diameter of my head. My eyes widened at the sight, and before I knew it, he plunged it down. Again, everything went _black_.

0o0o0o0o0o0

All I remember was that they injected my brain with some sort of green liquid and now, for some reason, I've lost most of my senses. The only thing I could feel doing was breathing but the rest…_gone_. It was like I was pushed aside in my own body by someone who took complete control over it. I tried to scream, but nothing came out of my own mouth. I was trapped and my thoughts were filled with nothing but an order: kill the rest of the Gardes.

I'm aware of everything that had been going on around me of course: the Mog leader telling orders, me calling him "Master" and me fighting the Mogadorians he had ordered.

I did not fight. And when I had luckily touched a Mog's bare skin, nothing happened – no one turned into ashes. Not too soon, I fell to the ground, them kicking me over and over, but I did not react. I wasn't in pain. I simply felt nothing.

I stood up to fight again but quickly fell down. I looked down and saw that my medial malleolus was popping out. Inside, I gaped at it in horror, but my face held no such signs of it. I looked up at my _master _and saw a furious expression. He was cursing, in Mogadorian, and I see a scientist looking man talking to him in the same language – a Mogadorian as well but more human-liked maybe? This _old fashioned doctor_ was pale, had a mustache, and it seemed that my _master _and him had come to an agreement for he had turned to look at me and at the same time, two other _old fashioned doctors_ came in, and dragged me out of the room.

They strapped me to a bed, and then all of a sudden, there was this massive pain I was feeling the same time I feel my ankle being put back into place. Were they using a healing stone? Inside, I was worn out but on the outside? _Nothing_.

This time, they injected me with another syringe and the moment they did so was when I started _regaining my senses_ and _becoming in control_. Still, my mind was poisoned for I can feel it in me – the urge to kill the Gardes. I can hear it all over and over again. "_Kill them! Kill them all! Slaughter them. Don't leave anyone alive…"_

They unstrapped me, and I got off the bed quickly, away from the human looking old fashioned Mogadorians. "What did you do to me?" I exclaimed.

"You're alive!" One of them said in a way that reminded me of the movie, Frankenstein.

"Don't come near me," I warned as they slowly walked closer towards me.

"We won't bite," another said. "Promise."

"I'm not your creation!" I spitted out.

"But you are," the other pointed out.

All three of them encircled me and when one of them tried to grab my head, I shielded it with my hands and when I touch _his _hands, I felt the same sort of energy I felt move through and out of me earlier– it was the energy I felt before every Mog I touch turns into ashes. And the Mog who I touched, did turn into them.

"It worked. It seemed that the reason you couldn't fight a while ago was because you needed to be the one to _control_ it."

"What have you done to me?" I asked in horror.

"Nothing," the two of them said in unison. "It was simply you. We did nothing."

"You're lying!"

"No really!"

"You poisoned me!"

"Drugged would be a better word for it," one replied.

"I won't give in," I said determinedly.

"Oh but you have to," the other replied menacingly.

"Never!" I spit back and with that, touched the both of them so that they could meet their end.

Seemed like they were prepared though, for they just smiled and continued to talk, "We sharpened your skills young man. Simply trigger your legacy to be shaped around you, you'll see such wonder of what we have made out of you," until they were nothing but ashes left.

I did what they say, and was surprised that it was true. I can see it, some sort of green force field surrounding me as I had envisioned it. When I had successfully found my way out of what looked like a laboratory, I was more surprised not to see anyone coming after me. What was happening?

I ran and ran and ran without looking back. I ran to the area where I had separated with Seven and was surprised to see that it wasn't blocked. Everything was cleaned out – had been repaired – and not giving it a second thought, I ran quickly to the exit.

It was so close; I can finally see a dim light, the one I know of from the outside world. I'm so close….so, so close. And then, I was out but just as quickly, collapsed to the ground. _"Kill them! Kill them all! Spare no one! Kill the rest of the Gardes!" _

"Stop, stop! Please!" I begged.

I scrambled to get up and continued to run to somewhere, as long as it was far away from the _cave of_ _hell_. And as soon as I was far enough, I tried to dissolve the force field around me and found out that I couldn't. I tried and tried again, not caring about the major headache I was having, and when I had successfully done it, everything blurred, and I collapsed.

A/N: Next up, we'll see what happens to Sam and what the rest of the Cepans and Gardes have been doing...


	23. Caught

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1!**

**CHAPTER 23 – Caught**

"Is he awake yet?"

"I don't know - wait. Look! He's about to wake up!"

Sam slowly opened his eyes, and even though it was blurry at first, his eyes quickly adjusted to see the two worried faces above him, staring at him with great concern. They belonged to an old couple, who were probably in their sixties.

"Son, how are you feeling?" the old man asked.

His head was throbbing as well as his muscles. He tried to answer the man but couldn't; and so he closed his eyes and tried to breathe in and out. He found it struggling to do this as well, as he felt his chest slowly expand and go back to its regular size.

"Dear, let him rest," said the old lady to her husband. She then looked at him and smiled. "It's alright now dear. You're safe here."

Looking at her, Sam smiled but found himself wincing instead. "Thank you," he said in a raspy voice, before slipping into a state of unconsciousness.

0o0o0o0

"So you're telling me that we've no choice but to wait for the other TWO numbers? That we're just gonna be sitting our butts wasting our time? There's so much to do!" fumed Six. She was thinking of no other than Sam of course. She could have been saving him right now. She could have been with him right now, but no, their arses are stuck here, till the others arrive for the final battle. A week she could do - a month is the maximum - but their waiting right now was indefinite!

"They still need to develop their legacies Six. They're the youngest out of all of you," said Crayton, Ten's Cepan.

Yes. The mysterious girl they had found in the Mog's cave aside Nine was actually Ten. She didn't even know that there was a Number 10! She was shocked to find out, and she knew wasn't the only one after looking at Seven, Four, and Adelaide's faces. Bernie on the other hand looked like he knew all along. Did he? Maybe this would explain Four's disappointed face while talking to the Chimaera afterwards. Furthermore, she didn't even know if they could be trusted.

"Look, I don't care. Wait here all you want but I'm going. If you this will keep all of us safe, you're wrong," she said in a tone that meant that their conversation was finished.

Going to her room to pack, Four followed her and closed the door.

"You can't save him Six. Not alone at least," he said in a pained voice.

"Think I don't know that?" she asked without taking her eyes off of her bag.

"No. I know you aren't dumb Six but this is stupid. It's suicide for God's sake!" Four put a grip on her hands to stop her from packing.

"Free my hands Four," she warned.

"You can't save him alone Six," Four repeated.

"What do you expect me to do huh?" she exclaimed.

"I, I'll come with you," replied Four. "On one condition."

"I don't need your help Four. You know that, so stop manipulating your words as if I was the one who's in need here."

Four sighed. She knew that he didn't expect her to see through his actions. Oh well, she was Six after all. "I need to go too. It's about Sarah. She said that if I don't come and get her, then she'll kill herself," he finally admitted.

She laughed loudly while Four winced. "Let me get this straight. Your girlfriend threatened you to take her along?"

"I know what she feels Six! God knows she was the only reason why I'm here right now. I'm fighting to keep her safe, but how am I suppose to do that when she's with me facing the dangers?"

"So your talk with her yesterday was the last straw?" she asked.

Again, Four sighed. "Yes, it was."

"Hmm," Four clutched his hands at this, "Fine. You can come." Four looked at her like he had never seven her before. "What?" she asked.

"You, you're not supposed to agree with me. You're supposed to tell me to just ignore her. That there's no human girl stupid enough to kill herself!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well I'm not!" she snapped. Smirking, she asked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Nothing. I'm gonna be doing nothing."

She smiled sadly. "You should be happy Four. You get to be with her."

Four looked at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what Four?"

"For Sa-"

"Don't!" she yelled. "Just...don't...go, and...just pack your stuff. We'll go to Paradise first, and then we go and find Sam."

Four nodded at her and turned around to leave. He stopped midway and turned abruptly to look at her. "I thought we'll be looking for the other Numbers?" he asked.

Six, with bag ready, was sharpening her dagger. "We're not, Four."

"But isn't that why you were arguing with Crayton?" he asked.

This time, she looked at him, glaring. "No," she answered.

This time, Four realized that the reason she was arguing with Crayton was because of Sam. Damn, he thought. "Right. I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes Six."

"No. In five minutes, Four."

"Yeah. I'll meet you in five minutes."

With this settled, Four quickly left while Six followed shortly afterwards without looking back.

0o0o0o0

"Easy, son! You'll choke if you eat that fast!" The old lady chuckled at Sam.

"I'm sorry Mam, but I'm starving!" Sam took three more chicken wings and put them on his plate.

"Wow! This boy got a big appetite, dear. Just like our dear John," commented the old man.

Sam looked up at him. "John?" he asked.

"Yes. He was our son, but he already passed away. If he was still alive, he would be your age by now you know."

For some reason, hearing the name made Sam lose his appetite and slowly, he pushed his plate aside.

"Are you okay son?" the old lady asked.

"No Mam," he politely answered.

"I told you dear, you can call me Cindy, and my husband, Charlie."

"Sorry Cindy. Thank you for the food. It was the best!"

The old couple chuckled at Sam. They've never met such a lively boy before. It was the very opposite of his state a while ago. They found him lying on the cold ground, beat up and unconscious. They quickly rushed him to their car and drove back to the house. They changed his bloody clothes with their son's clothes and waited patiently for him to wake up. When he did, he was still too tired and they decided to let him rest for a while.

"You were beat up a while ago son. What happened?" Charlie asked him.

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." Sam shrugged his shoulders. It was true: he doesn't remember anything, other than his name. It was Sam Einstein – he was Sam Einstein. Right?

"It's alright Sam. I'm sure everything will come back. Just give it some time," Cindy assured him.

"Why don't you play outside Sam?" Charlie asked him.

"Yeah. I'll do that. Thanks sir – I mean, Charlie." Sam smiled at the man, and then to Cindy, before leaving. They smiled at him back.

Outside, Sam practiced some martial arts. He found out that he was good at it and that it was sort of natural for him doing it. Charlie and Cindy told him that he was beat up a while ago. If he continues to practice his fighting skills, then he won't be knocked out easily again next time.

Above him, a tree branch was about to break off. When he looked up, it was too late. The tree branch snapped and was falling straight at him. With nothing else to protect him, he shielded his face with his hands and waited. Oddly, nothing hit him. Slowly, he peeked out and saw the tree branch floating a few centimeters above him. Shocked, he quickly moved aside and the tree branch immediately fell. Suddenly, everything came back to him. John who was Number Four, the Mogadorians, Henri's letter, and…and….Six! Swiftly, he ran back to the house, to talk to Charlie and Cindy but then he remembered about what the Mogadorians had done to him. He might kill them with his supposedly legacies being unstable and he still didn't know what he had become now. Unconvinced, he settled with living them a note:

_Dear Cindy and Charlie,_

_Thank you for everything you have done for me. I'm sorry for not telling you goodbye personally but it will be safer that way. I'm sorry for taking John's leather gloves and shades. I promise to see you again and give them back. Be safe,_

_ Sam_

Folding the note, he left it on the table. Softly, he tiptoed outside and put on the shades and gloves. Once more, he ran, oblivious to the two pairs of eyes following him as he disappeared.

0o0o0o0

"Alright. With all this security around, it would be impossible not to recognize you, so I'll do it," said Six.

"I'm really sorry about this Jane," apologized Four for the hundredth time.

She shook her hands, indicating that there was no need to do so. Four handed her the address of Sarah's house. There was no need for it because he told her that Sarah would be waiting outside, but the address was there just in case. "She really thought about this huh?" she remarked.

Four nodded.

"Don't worry Johnny boy. I'll protect her." She winked before turning invisible.

"I know," whispered Four.

0o0o0o0

Sam found something helpful about what the Mogs' had implanted to his brain. It seemed that the closer he got to the "Gardes", the more impossible it became to avoid. He made sure to be on the safe distance from them, but this time, he needed to be sure. It was only a theory after all. So, making sure that he was unrecognizable, he entered a hotel and went to the sixth floor. Gently, he knocked on 114th door.

Slowly, a man he'd never met before answered it. He was about to turn around and leave, disappointed, if Adelaide had not came out behind him.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"Sorry Mam," he said in an unrecognizable voice as well. "Wrong door." Making sure he wasn't acting suspicious, he struggled to smile before leaving. The voice inside his head was truly becoming harder to ignore but as long as he was able to do so, then it was fine. Besides, the only way to fully ignore it was to practice right?

Making sure that he was out of sight, Sam sprinted to the stairs, down, and out of the hotel. Unfortunately, he also bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Are you okay?" He helped the person, a girl, he bumped get up. "Sarah?" It was no doubt that he was looking at Sarah, and if Sarah was here, that meant that John was close by. He gulped, the voice was getting harder and harder to ignore.

"Sam? Is that you? Wow, hold on, I'll call John."

_No!_ his mind screamed.

"John, John! Come here!" exclaimed Sarah.

As soon as Sarah started looking for Four, he quickly ran away from her. Looking back, he sees Sarah talking to both Four and Six. Six….his heart soon started beating painfully. Sarah then pointed to his direction, and it was then that they saw him. Still looking at their direction while running, he saw Sarah go to the hotel while Six was already running towards him. Four ran shortly afterwards.

_Shit. _He tried running faster, but Six was already a few meters away from him. He quickened his pace even more, successfully beating her, but then she turned invisible. A few who saw her looked liked they have seen a ghost. In less than a few minutes, he was knocked off and dragged into a desolated alley. He saw Four passed the both of them and continued to run. Sam was thankful for this, for it would be less painful.

Suddenly, he was pushed forcefully against the wall and before he could question further, he was being kissed by Six! Six! The moment reminded him of their time together, of the other kisses they have shared before and so, he kissed her back. He kissed her with so much passion, but it soon had to end because the voice in his head had become so strong, that it was so impossible not to ignore. He pushed her away immediately, and in the process of doing so, hurt her. Regretful, he choked an "I'm sorry" before running away again, leaving her, but not before he was sure that Four had caught them, and came to her rescue.

A/N: So, how's this chapter? I really appreciate you guys for reviewing Thank you very much! Next up: How does Six react to what happened? What are they going to do next? What is Sam going to do?


	24. Gone is she?

**A/N: This chapter's a short one. Hope you have fun reading it anyway. Happy R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Read 1****st**** chapter.**

**Chapter 24 – Gone…is she?**

Six quickly stood up, angry. Sam had definitely done it this time and she was going to get him for it. Sadly, the impact of her head hitting against the wall was hard enough to make her dizzy and so she leaned against it for support. John came right on time and she stretched her palm out to him impatiently.

"The healing stone John," she demanded, irritated at his slowness. Sam was slowly disappearing from her sight and she won't let that happen again.

John frantically searched his pockets for the stone. "I...I -"

"John..."

"Wait Jane..." He checked the front: it wasnt there; he then checked the back: it wasnt there either.

"John!" exclaimed Six. She was getting really impatient. She could barely make out Sam's figure anymore.

"I don't have it," he said.

"Obviously!" She snapped back and then clutched both her temples with her hands. She can't have a headache now; not when Sam was still possibly near by. "Fire at me," she continued to say.

"What?" John looked at her confused.

"Your Lumen damn it!"

John didn't even give it a second thought and fired right away. Fortunately, no one took noticed of it. With Six back to her senses, the both of them started to ran searching for Sam, unbeknown to the fact that he could sense their presence when they got close enough.

Not short after, John felt very suspicious of his surroundings, as if someone was following him. He stopped abruptly, which Six was oblivious of, turned around, and scanned the area, checking every crack in the wall, every houses, rooftops, stores, etc. He found nothing… that is, until he heard an eagle's piercing squawk that seemed to be directed at him and if he had not took notice of people's ignorance then at the alley, he had taken noticed of it now because no one had taken notice of the odd mighty bird.

John looked around - Six was nowhere in sight. He looked up once again at the huge bird soaring the sky. _Who are you?_ He asked it.

_Four, it's me! Hadley! Bernie Kosar! You gotta hurry. Sam's getting away! Six's on his tail though. _

John nodded at the bird. _Lead me to him Bernie_. Knowing where Sam is, Bernie keenly watched the boy as he started flying towards his location. John followed the bird at the fastest human pace possible just to be on the safe side. It was however becoming difficult for him to keep up for Bernie was flying too fast.

_Bernie, wait up. I can't keep up with you._

_Sorry Four, but this is how fast Sam's going._

_What? That's impossible! Sam can't possibly -_

_But he is Four. I can see him._

_But -_

_We almost got him! Come on!_

"F*** this," swore John out loud as he started running as fast as his feet can go. In less than ten seconds, he was able to catch up with Bernie and in less than twenty seconds, he was already ahead of him.

_John, wait up!_

John smiled. The situation had now been reversed.

_I think I can see him Bernie_, he thought with great anticipation. Besides, it wasn't only Six who had missed Sam - he did too, just as much. Of course, Six was much closer to him than he was...wait a minute...Sam was just within an arm's reach, so why wasn't she doing anything? He squinted to get a better look of the scene ahead of him. Fortunately, it was getting clearer each step he took. This meant that if he kept going at the same pace and or faster, he'd catch up with Sam and Six in no time.

Meanwhile, Sam and Six had now entered the woods. Sam struggled to get farther away from Six. He should have known that this would happen. He shouldn't have underestimated her - Six never gives up after all. Every five seconds or so, he would look back, hoping that he had outran her but she would always be there with a hard look on her face in, totally in deep concentration, which told him clearly that he'll never get out of this. No matter what however, he needed to get away from her in order to not hurt her. It was very tempting after all, especially since the nagging "voice" is getting harder to resist.

The thought of Six getting hurt triggered something in Sam, whether fortunately or not, and he felt some kind of "force" encircle his body. To Six, it was as if he was glowing and this sight caught Six pretty much off guard.

"What the - ?"

Sam, still being chased, caught Six's remark and looked at what had caused it. "What the hell?" he yelled.

"Sam?" Six voiced from behind. "What have they done to you Sam?"

He tried his best to stay calm. This was bad - he had seen what this green force field can do and he had found it acceptable when using it against a Mogadorian but against Six? Oh hell no!

"Damn it Sam!" Six yelled from behind.

Sam looked back at her and saw her turn invisible.

"Wait. Six, whatever you do, don't touch me!"

His warning came too late for in less than a second, Sam was knocked off his feet and fell on the ground. He rolled around, got up and checked himself to see if he was still glowing - he was. Worry overclouded the "need" to kill the Gardes and the haunting voices inside his head ceased.

"NO! Six? Six?" He waved, flailed, and sniffed - everything – trying to catch signs of her presence, of her existence but when there was none, he fell on the ground again and punched it until his knuckles bled.

John finally had caught up and walked towards Sam slowly.

"Sam, is that you?"

Sam looked up at John. "J-John. I, I'm sorry. This is a-all m-my f-fa-fault. I tried to get away John!"

John looked at Sam confused. "What are you talking about?"

Bitter tears formed and coursed down Sam's face as his heart shattered into a million pieces. He looked away from John and onto the ashy ground - _just like Six_, he thought.

"What is it Sam?" John inquired again. "And where's Six?" he added.

Sam clenched his eyes before answering. "I..I..." he took a huge breath, "I think that she's...gone." The last word barely came out a whisper.

"What - !"

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffie ;)**


	25. She's Alive  I know it!

**A/N: Reader- What is going on with this story?**

**Author – Sorry, trying to figure that out myself too. Will you continue to read this?**

**Reader - …..**

**Author – Please?**

****LOL. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks ****the-voice-inside-of-me**** for reviewing Here's the next chapter. Happy R&R****

**Disclaimer: Read 1st chapter.**

**Chapter 25 – She's Alive – I Know It!**

"What - !" Four was shocked. What was going on? He felt bad about what happened to Sam. It was his entire fault – if only he didn't bring him along with him; if only he went against him about coming along – but he didn't. He was to blame for this mess, the mess that he brought Sam into.

"Come on Sam, talk!" but Sam barely heard him and only chanted "my fault" over and over again.

"Sam!" he yelled again, but Sam continued to ignore him.

He sighed, totally lost at what to do. Six couldn't have possibly been gone could she? No: he knew she was still alive for if she wasn't, then he, along with the rest of the Gardes, would have felt it, and of course, a new scar would appear. Coming to an accepted conclusion, maybe telling Sam this would finally make him get his attention.

And so, he started, "Sam, I know mwam mhammem moo mix mmmmm mamibe..." but someone had covered his mouth, preventing him to fully speak. He looked down to check, but nothing was there; and then…._SIX! _Oh God – Sam was here, going crazy, thinking that he had killed her – just what was going on? Moreover, what was Six doing? Couldn't she see Sam suffering?

Being still, he listened attentively as Six whispered to him in a hushed tone. "Get him to the hotel and do it fast. Don't let 'im get away again. I think the Mogs have done something to him…." and then, she was gone….temporarily of course.

Meanwhile, Sam slowly stood up. Four caught sight of this movement, and quickly acted, rushing to him so that he could block him. After getting a strong hold on his shoulders, he asked, "Sam?"

"Don't try and stop me John," said Sam as he tried to push him away.

Knowing that a fight might ensue, he strengthened his hold of him more. "You're not going anywhere Sam."

Sam tried to shove him, but he didn't even budge. "Move John, I – I ki-ll-ed h-e-r," said Sam like it was enough of a reason to let him go, but it wasn't, for he knew that Six was alive.

So, not letting go of Sam, he said, "You, Sam, are not going anywhere. You are coming with me."

Sam was being stubborn and proved it even more when he firmly answered, "No," and tried to push him away by walking purposely towards him.

"S-a-m…." it was getting harder to stop Sam… "You didn't kill her Sam!" he finally said, hoping that it would make it less difficult to convince his best friend to come with him: it did.

Sam however, although he had stopped, was still not convinced that Six was alive. "I have John…and…and I have nothing left. I have no one left. I'm… I-a-m-a-m-o-n-s-t-e-r."

He frowned. "What happened Sam? You're unstable…"

Sam jerked his head up. "My father's dead! Six is dead!" he exclaimed, and then started to shake. "They killed him, and I killed her. They made me a monster John. Whenever I'm near you guys, all I can think about is killing you. Don't you see?"

There was a sudden stillness in the air and he knew that this was due to Six's emotion in response to Sam's revelation. "How about now?" he asked.

With his eyebrows coming together, Sam shook his head. "No."

"No?" he asked.

"I don't know," stated Sam.

"You don't know?" he repeated.

"John…." warned Sam.

"Come on buddy," he finally said as he slowly dragged him in the direction that leads out of the woods. When he didn't comply, he added, "You didn't kill her."

"What do you mean?" asked Sam. When Four tried to drag him again, he was thankful that he complied.

"She's still –" he shook his head. Six wouldn't probably want him to tell Sam this yet, not when she had purposely hid herself from his best friend. Right now, she has a plan and he found himself playing along with it.

"John?" croaked out Sam.

Four looked at Sam, contemplating at what he should tell him. Finally, "…At the hotel… If you truly love her, then don't leave her ever again," he said. "And," he added, "if you truly are my best friend, then don't ever scare the c*** out of me like ever again!"

Sam fervently nodded and he sighed – at least it looked like his best friend is being himself again. At first he thought if it would be safe to let him go. Besides, he knew that he wouldn't because right now, all he could probably think about was finding out whether or not Six was alive. Taking a deep breath, he let go of him. He'll catch him anyway when he tries to run away – he'll make sure of that…but Sam didn't run away and he was glad for that.

"Thanks," Sam whispered timidly.

"No problem," he replied. Hesitatingly, he added, "And Sam?"

"Yes?"

"You better tell us everything."

"Everything?"

"Every single detail that happened when you were away."

Sam winced. "As long as you promise to still be my friend John."

He gave out a light hearted laugh. "I'll still be your best friend no matter what Sam…and you can't make me quit."

"I didn't know you see our friendship as a job," joked Sam.

He smiled. "Yes, it's a one hell of a job. You gave us a scare, you know."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Right now, I'm glad you're safe."

This time, it was Sam's turn to smile. "Thanks," and with a relief in his voice he added, "me too John, me too."

While they walked back to the hotel, the two boys talked nonstop about everything that happened in the past couple of days. Four told Sam of how Sarah had finally convinced him of taking her with him while Sam told him about Charlie and Cindy.

"So that's where you got the jacket and the shades!" he exclaimed, pointing at Sam's outfit.

"Yes," Sam answered. "I'll have to bring it back though. I wrote them a note and I promised. Besides, this was their sons and it is really important to them." He shook his head mournfully. "Did you know that his name was John too?"

He looked at him surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, and I guess hearing that name was what triggered my memories to come back to me."

"What?" he asked in a shocked tone. "You had amnesia?" Suddenly, there was a gust of wind – a sign that Six was angry.

"Yeah." Sam shook his head… "God, I don't know how many times I had lost these memories of mine."

"And how many time you got them all back," added Four. Another gust of wind blew, stronger this time.

Sam looked around. "What's with the weather today?"

He speeded up his pace. "Come on, we better hurry up."

Sam speeded up as well. "Is it Six?" he asked in a hopeful tone.

He sighed, feeling a tension in the atmosphere back again. "Not now…at the hotel."

"I just, I just really need to know, John."

He bit his lip. "Look, we're almost there. Anyway, I'm glad that Sarah pointed you out," he said, trying to change the topic.

"I'm not. If she didn't, well, then I wouldn't have hurt _her_." The last word came out in a regretful tone.

"Look Sam Goode, I don't know how many times I should tell you this but you didn't okay?"

"So she's really alive?" asked Sam suddenly.

He didn't respond and taking this as a yes, Sam went jumping around afterwards while screaming "woohoo" repeatedly while people looked at his direction as if to question him why he hangs around with someone who is _mad_. _So now they notice us_, he remarked. As he opened the door to the entrance of the hotel, Sam bolted his way to the stair way.

"Don't you wanna use the elevator?" he screamed but was too late. He shrugged and decided to use the stairs as way. As he entered the door to it, he saw Sam already a couple of flights of stairs above him. _How did he do that? It's inhumanly possible! _Knowing that he'll get the explanation, he tried to catch up to him. _What have they done to you Sam?"_

**A/N: You all know what happened to Sam. So up next, we'll see him explaining what happened to him. Remember, he thought that it was the Mogs who have changed him but it was _! We'll see if she'll tell him the truth or not and later on, we might have some trouble again with Seven's feelings for Sam…but that will be later on when this issue is solved. Sorry if it's becoming OOC guys. I'm trying not to but I get carried out often Reviews are very much appreciated! **


	26. Shock

**A/N: This chapter is for Thanksgiving guys! Thank you for taking your time reading and reviewing this fan fiction. I appreciate them very much Have a very Happy Thanksgiving and as always, Happy R&R d^_^b **

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1!**

**Chapter 26 - Shock**

Knockknockknock!

Seven's attention, which was once directed to the scenes visible from their hotel room's window that might lead her to Sam, was now directed to the continuous ear splitting heavy knocking on their door.

She froze - who could it be? If it was Four, Bernie, or Six, she would have seen them coming...and besides, they could use telekinesis to unlock the door - except Bernie - but knew that if it was the dog, then she'd have heard a bark. Knowing that it couldn't be either of them, she walked over to the table where her Loric dagger rested and picked it up. Cautiously, she went towards the door. The minute she opened it however, she was not prepared as two hands suddenly wrapped themselves around her. Shocked and realizing who the person was she dropped her dagger.

Having reached the hotel room where Six might be hiding, Sam knocked thunderously on its door with his beating heart matching its pace perfectly. Please, open it, he prayed. Six, please be alive, he hoped.

His prayer was answered and the door slowly opened. He didn't even look at the one behind it and immediately pulled the person towards him and gave a fierce hug, thinking it was Six.

"I'm so glad your -" he paused. This wasn't Six! It was...he dropped his hands and looked...it was Seven. A blush instantly crept up his cheeks. "Sorry Maria," he apologized rather shyly.

It took some moment for her to adjust to sight in front of her. Her heart raced crazily, hammering madly in her chest which scared her greatly. All she could think about? was how he had embraced her and well, how his arms had felt when they were wrapped around her. If the boy in front of her was red, then she was so much worse. Her face was in so much contrast with her hair and silence hung between them for awhile.

Six, unbeknownst to Sam, was actually by his side the whole time. She had matched his pace perfectly when he was bolting up the stairs. She wanted to tell him that she was safe, that she was alive and that he had never killed her, but she was just so angry for him leaving her, for not following her directions and not go into the cave, that all she could think about was made him feel what she had felt.

She knew how silly it was, but he had made her think that he was gone, dead, as well and so she was just returning the favor. She was so furious at him and yet could not help but feel a pang of jealousy when she saw him wrap his arms around Seven. That should be me, she thought, and this was proven even more when Sam spoke: "I'm so glad you're -" alive, she finished his sentence.

She continued to watch as his embarrassment showed with a slight blush and thought that he wouldn't have had to if the person was actually her. Moreover, she watched Seven's reaction as well, which again would not have happened, if she was the one in her place.

As silence filled the room, she was about to speak when Adelaide came over. "Maria, who's at -" her reaction was the same as her entrusted: Adelaide was shocked. "Sam!" she exclaimed, stating the obvious.

She fell silent again and watched as Sam was about to greet Adelaide but it was at that moment that Four had finally caught up as well, panting heavily. "We're using the elevator next time!" he remarked exhaustedly.

She smirked at this. Sam was barely in his state and he was running g much faster than he was! Still invisible, she swiftly went inside and into her room, waiting for Sam to check her supposed dead state.

Seven felt a swift motion pass her and followed it. Coincidently, she saw the door to Six's door open but no one was there. Six! she thought. She looked at Sam and bit her lip. How much did she see? Does she know? No. She faltered yes, but, she, losing her mask for a bit, could not have possibly given her away can it?

She looked away from Sam and to Adelaide with her face reflecting clearly what she felt, wanting comfort, but Adelaide's attention was on Sam and so she looked down instead.

"Maria, is, is Six there?" Sam's voice made her jerk her head up to him and her heart beat painfully at the longing in his voice. She couldn't speak, but to answer him, she nodded instead.

She tried to have a neutral face in front of him and slowly, she prepared her heart to the obvious question that the person she fell in love with would ask next: "Where is she?" asked Sam.

She looked at Four, and she knew that he definitely saw through her, as he diverted his eyes away from her and to the floor. She cleared her throat and looked at Sam again. She plastered a smile on her face and said, "She's in her room!"

Right away, she saw Sam's face expressed different emotions - it lit up, and other than happiness, he also showed what looked like...relief? She inhaled deeply and let it out. Sam gave her a confuse look. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Did she hear a hint of worry in his voice? She shook her head. She better clear her head of these thoughts. Seven, this has gotta stop, now!

Sam eyed Seven as she fought with herself. "Seven?" he asked again which made her look at him. His eyes widen at the sight of her eyes. Her eyes, they told him so much! He walked closer to her and she quickly spoke while pointing to a room.

"That's Six's room over there. I'm sure she's waiting for you. Better not let her wait for too long."

He suddenly stopped and nodded at her. He smiled, "Thanks Seven." She shot her a surprised look. This made him smile again. He didn't call her Maria this time because that wasn't her real name anyway. Her name...or number...was Seven and so he would always call her Seven from now on, not knowing the significance that this decision of his had made. And so, Sam swiftly made his way to Six's room…


	27. Back To Heartbreak

**A/N: Here's a longer chapter for you guys! Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter! It made my day :) Again, a very Happy Thanksgiving to all! Enjoy :3**

**Chapter 27 - Back to Heartbreak **

Six sat on her bed with her hands clenched together thinking of how she was going to face Sam, of how she should react to him once she sees him behind that door. She needed to plan, but there wasn't enough time for that, and that is when she had heard him clear his throat. In a few seconds now, she thought, and right on time, he knocked.

"S-Si-Six?" his voice faltered a bit. She seemed that it was from nervousness and a corner of her lips curled up a little - he better be!

"Six?" he asked again but she chose to be unresponsive and silent towards him. Besides, she couldn't think of how to anyway, especially when she was such in a messy state. And then the door slowly opened, and she came face to face with him. Suddenly, she found all her self control leave her and she flung herself immediately into his arms.

He returned it with just as much force and passion and breathed in her scent. She did the same with him then silently, she cried. God how much she missed him!

"I love you so much!" he exclaimed breathlessly. She clung to him tighter and he continued to speak. "I thought, I thought that you were -"

"Shhhh," she stopped him by putting a finger against his lips. "I'm not Sam and I don't want you saying something like you were a monster or a killer ever again because you're not."

She looked at him and saw his pained expression. "But I'm -" he retorted but she cut him off: she wasn't done talking yet.

"And don't you ever say that you hurt me, because you didn't. You could never hurt me Sam...just as long as you never push me away ever again." She cupped his face but he looked away and so cupped it firmly with both hands. Gently, she pressed her lips against his. He became still, his eyes wide, and then she became afraid that he might push her away, but then he relaxed and closed his eyes.

When he started caressing her lips, she closed her eyes as well and moved her hands off his face and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him down to her level. When she realized that he was begging for entrance, she parted her lips and allowed him in. With a low moan, she gripped the back of his head, pulling him closer. He was warm and he was hers and hers only. Not letting go of her, he wrapped his hands around her waist. She was his, and he would never leaving her ever again, never!

They broke apart, breathless, and still with their eyes close, he placed a last kiss on her forehead. A smile graced her lips when she opened her eyes and she looked at him oh so lovingly.

Sam, as if he was in a trance smiled back and as he continued to gaze at her, memorizing her features, but he was suddenly dumbfounded when a pillow was thrown against his face. As it fell to the floor, he was met with a sight of Six holding another pillow and a devious smirk on her face.

As she threw it at him, he quickly ducked and grabbed the one on the floor and this time, it was his turn to smirk. "Two can play this game."

Raising her eyebrows, she tried to grab another pillow but he was quicker and got to her first, softly slamming the pillow against her face but that was only his first move. She was suddenly caught off guard when she felt her feet lifted off the ground and she squealed - the sound was so foreign to her and she wasn't the only one who noticed. She felt Sam's staring as well and with the new pillow she had successfully grabbed, she threw it at him, making him chuckle.

"Shut up," she murmured, which made him laugh even more. She snuggled herself closer to his chest, her heart beated in perfect sychronize with that of his, and only now did she realized how tired she truly was and found herself resting her eyes. When Sam finally laid her on the bed she grabbed his hand and whispered, "Don't go!" when he was about to leave.

Surprised, he squeezed her hand and while holding it, went to lie down beside her. Kissing her cheek, he reassured, "I'll always be here."

Satisfied with his answer, she drifted to sleep with the person she cherished most in the world.

—

"John..." warned Sarah Hart.

He turned to her and put an index finger against his lips and murmured, "Can't hear what's going on!" And turned back.

"That's because you're not supposed to John Smith," she hissed using his full human name, getting angry.

"Just worried Sarah!" he reasoned out and continued to listen against the door. What could they be saying to each other right now?

Sarah however was not accepting that. Minutes before when she had heard that Sam was back, she quickly got out to see him but what she found instead was Adelaide trying to comfort Seven and the sight of John, with his right ear, leaning against the door to Six's room.

When she had asked him what he was doing, he quickly hushed her and told her that Six and Sam were conversing. Knowing that it was rude to eavesdrop and that her boyfriend was being nosy, she tried to pull him off the door but what she heard next caught her attention as well.

"Did you hear that?" John asked her.

She nodded at him. "There was...umm.. moaning and then...I think that, Jane just squealed?"

"Exactly, and she's Six for God's sake!" he exclaimed.

She found herself raising her right eyebrow at him."What's that supposed to mean?" she inquired.

"Uhhh, well, you know!"

"I know...what, John?"

"Well, Six does not squeal! She's not a girl!" he exclaimed.

"Not a girl?"

"I meant girly!"

"And is girly good?"

"Of course not!"

"I squeal, so does that mean that I'm girly and not good?"

"I meant for Jane," John quickly added.

She crossed her arms and huffed, irritated at her boyfriend's immaturity. "John, if it weren't for her, we wouldn't be together!"

He sighed and she knew that he knew that she was right. Sighing, she tried to pull him away from the door again.

"But-"

"No buts John. We're going and besides I don't hear anything now. Do you?"

He slowly shook his head, but he was still curious. "What do you think are they doing?" he asked her.

Thinking of what they could be doing in the room...alone...together...she blushed furiously and abruptly turned around. "I don't see how its any of our business John Smith," she murmered and started leaving.

"What is it Sarah?" asked John as he followed her. What was that all about? he thought. Not knowing where she was going, he asked her, "Where are you going?"

"Seven," she said, thinking that she knew what Seven might be feeling now that Sam was back and with Six based on how the girl had worried greatly for him. At first, there were little signs of what might her actual feelings be for the boy but as she observed her closer, she knew that Seven was in fact inlove with Sam. She knew that she had come to this conclusion too fast, but what else was there? Seven was worrying...like...she herself had been with Four...and she, as the only love of his life, worried immensely! Thus, as she neared her, she couldn't help but feel sorry. John had told her that his kind only fall in love once, so what would happen to Seven? Would she be able to cope?

When Seven saw Sarah walking towards her, she couldn't help but feel anxious. What now? she asked herself and so she watched as the human girl, now in front of her, clear her throat and said, "I know."

Coming to a conclusion that she had meant her feelings for a certain boy, her eyes widened, does she really know? "H-h-ow-I don't know what your talking about," she quickly denied.

Sarah frowned and thousands of questions popped in her head. Did Four tell her? But he promised that he wouldn't! She must have meant sonething else, but what? Looking at Four, he too had a shocked expression.

"Sarah," he said. "I think we should go."

As he started to pull her away, she finally found her voice and muttered a "Wait!" She took a deep breath and exhaled. "What are you talking about?"

Sarah frowned. "Do you really want me to say it out loud?"

Defeated, she shook her head. "H-ho-how?"

Sarah furrowed her eyebrows and looked as if she was going over in her head what she was about to say. Finally, she spoke: "It really wasn't much you know, at least, at first. But then I saw how you worried about him, just as Six was...and how I was with Four when he left Paradise. And your eyes...well...I believe that they truly reflect a person's soul and yours particularly reflected how much pain you were in - especially when someone would just mention his name. Plus, your reaction to this confirmed this conclusion as well."

In response to this, she let out a shaky laugh, wanting to deny her accusation but found that she couldn't. "This is-this is- wow. You got a smart one Four," she said in an unsteady voice and her heart - well - it was back to beating furiously;

if Sarah easily found everything out, then what about Six? Until how long can she hide it from her - from them?

"Sarah, I think we should leave," butted in Four and started to pull the girl away but before complying, she said, "Well if you, I don't know, need someone to talk to or something, then I'm here," and left right after.

She looked at Sarah's, along with Four, retreating form, surprised. Did she really mean that? Should she trust that she would keep her secret? As her heart slowly returned back to beating normally, she said, "Thanks," but it was too late for Sarah Hart to have heard it.


	28. First Encounter

**A/N: Here's chapter 28 Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Own the fanfic but the characters…see chapter 1.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 – First Encounter<strong>

"All right, how do we do it?"

Everyone – Sarah, Four, Seven, Adelaide, Ten, Crayton and Nine – were all in a circle in the living room, planning and whispering how they should prepare to sort of "interrogate" Sam. They tried to be quiet as possible, for he was sleeping along with Six, in Six's room.

"I think we should do it tonight," Nine said. He was like Six in a way with his straightforward and what seemed to be an "uncaring" attitude.

"No!" blurted Seven and quickly covered her mouth. Everyone were looking at her now, especially Nine, with one of his eyebrows up and a smirk on his lips.

"Why?" Nine asked and she thought, not him too!

"I uhh I think uhh we uhh should uhh let him uhh rest. He uhh clearly went through uhh a lot," she stammered.

His other eyebrow rose as well, "Oh really?" and she looked down to hide the blush creeping up her cheeks. "Seems like he isn't the only one," he chuckled.

Four, Adelaide and Sarah laughed. "Nine," they warned in unison.

He growled. "Only one calls me that," he spat. "Don't ever call me Nine ever again!"

"Who is this person?" wondered Ten. She, unlike Nine, was very sweet, kind, lovable and innocent. It was because of this that when she had asked, he couldn't help but be truthful and answered her in a gentler tone.

"Her name's Melina. I met her years ago, in a hospital of some sort. I went to school also back then, and you could say that it was a special trip for us to contribute to the community and to help people just like her. She was cripple you see, but she was very talented."

He paused and looked at everyone's faces. They didn't seem to be making fun of him so he continued. "Each student was paired with a disabled but me, so I decided to just look around. While walking outside, I saw, far away, a figure of a girl in a wheel chair, painting. I got closer…and…you could say mesmerized by her beauty. Her dream was to become an artist." He smiled and chuckled at this, and his heart jolted in pain as he reminisced. Deciding to conclude his story, he said, "Anyway, we're together…at least, I think we are. I promised her that I'd come back for her and," he clenched his teeth, "I will fulfill that promise."

Feeling everyone's eyes still on him, he stood up, "I'm outta here. Just call me when the human boy decides to tell his story," and left.

Four was left surprised as Nine left them to go to his room. He knew what it felt like to be apart from the person you loved most. It was what he felt with Sarah, therefore, he could definitely relate with him. "Just like I was," he breathed hand and he felt Sarah's hand rest on his hand and gave it a squeeze.

He looked at her and cupped her face. "Sorry for being an ass a while ago."

She smiled at him, "You were a little bit but," here, she cupped his face with her other hand, "you are forgiven."

As they leaned in for a kiss, Crayton and Adelaide both cleared their throats, making them quickly pull apart. "Sorry," they both mumbled.

A jealous look appeared on Seven's face and just like Nine, stood up and muttered, "I need to go," and started to leave.

Sarah however sighed and went to follow her, "I gotta go too". Four nodded at her and she left but not before giving him a quick gentle peck on the lips.

He chuckled but not long, it turned into a frown when Crayton asked him, "So, how are we going to let the boy talk?"

He sighed. "Tomorrow, I'll go and talk to him tomorrow," and he stood up to leave as well, following where Sarah had gone.

* * *

><p>She stood there, watching the very first time she had cried with so much sorrow. It was the day of Lorien's destruction, the day that she was separated from her parents. She watched in sorrow as her younger self clutched her now deceased Cepan, crying out "mommy" and "daddy" repeatedly. She looked away, trying to suppress her tears but the pain was too much to ignore and so she cried as well. Was this a dream? No, it can't be a dream- too real. A vision? No, it was in the past, her past. A memory? Yes, it must be one, but why is she relieving it again? What is its significance?<p>

Finally, after what seemed like such a long time, they arrived on earth. The landing was not very smooth and her younger self held on to Katarina tighter, afraid of the ship's uncontrollable shaking.

"Shh. It's okay Six. We'll be fine, I promised," her Cepan comforted her and she relaxed a little. The ship went to a complete halt and they looked around trying to feel to make sure that it did. She looked out through its window trying to see where the ship had taken her but she could barely make out anything because there was a massive snowstorm. Her Cepan then wrapped her around in layers of clothing, plus herself, before they went out.

She was amused while she watched her younger self step out of the ship and onto Earth for the first time, shivering. It was freezing and since she wasn't her younger herself anymore, she could fully check where they were. After walking around for a couple of minutes, she realized that they were somewhat at a mountain's peak – she just didn't know which one.

Following her younger self and Cepan, they were welcomed by a man holding a child's hand with one hand, and their soon to be supplies in the other. As her younger self saw the child, she quickly hid behind her Cepan.

The man chuckled and crouched so that he could be at her level. "Hello Six, this is my son," he said as he offered his son's hand. "Go on," he insisted but she hesitated, "He won't bite," he said.

Finally, she took the little boy's hand and smiled. The little boy looked at her shocked but smiled shortly afterwards as well. She heard the man speak again, but to her Cepan. "I will show you to the person that would help you. I am in charge with Four you see."

Her Cepan nodded and the man crouched again and rested both his hands on his child's shoulders. "You have to protect Six alright?" The little boy nodded at his father. "You can't let go of her understand? Just stay here and we'll be back. Daddy just has to settle some things." Again, the little boy nodded, even though he probably did not get what his father told him.

"I'll protect her daddy," the little boy said.

The man shuffled his son's hair and said, "You're such a smart boy." He then kissed him on the forehead before leaving with her Cepan.

The little boy then turned to her. "I have to protect you now," he said.

She frowned. "I'm not from here and I'm stronger than you."

"That doesn't matter. My daddy told me to protect you and so I will," exclaimed the little boy.

"Your eyes," he started.

"What about them?"

"Their red and puffy," he said.

"So?"

"You were crying."

"I did not," she denied.

"Yes you did," he said.

"I did not cry," she screamed getting angry and it was clear that she was seconds from crying.

Noticing this, the little boy put her in a hug. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean bad, it's not bad to cry. It's good so you can cry."

Since she could not suppress her tears any longer, she cried again. She kept on crying and crying until her Cepan and the man came.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

"I told her it was okay to cry daddy," the little boy answered.

"I'm better now," she said. "Thanks," she added and she shyly let go of the little boy's hands but he did not let go.

"Daddy said I can't let go of your hands," he reasoned.

The man laughed. "You can now son," he said.

The little boy frowned. He was a little hesitant but he let go of her hands. "You be careful alright? I'll still protect you even though I'm not holding your hands," he said.

She blushed even though they were under the coldest weather of all. "Okay," she said and then frowned. "I still don't know your name but you know mine."

The little boy smiled, "My name is Sam, Sam Goode."

"I hope I see you again Sam," she rushed to him and quickly, gave him a hug. When they started leaving, she looked back at him and saw him waving his hands – she waved back.

As she watched her younger self getting further away, all she could think about was that the very first boy she had met on Earth was Sam. She quickly rushed to him, and crouching down to see his eyes, she saw her Sam in them. A smile graced her lips – it seemed like what's supposed to be her saddest memory was her happiest one. The scene quickly blurred and she opened her eyes – what met her was the same pair of eyes of the little child's, of Sam.

"You were having a bad dream," he whispered.

Slowly, she snaked her hands around his neck and gently pulled him towards her. "Was I?"

"You were crying," he said and she smiled.

"Was I?"

He frowned. "What's so funny?" he asked, confused.

She chuckled and softly, she planted a kiss on his lips. Breathless, she said, "I love you."

As the confusion started to melt away, he shook his head and smiled. He too planted a soft kiss on her lips and smiled. "I love you too," he whispered and leaned again for another kiss. She felt his weight press against her as he did this and she wouldn't want to have it any other way.

"Thank you," she whispered when they pulled apart.

Confused again, he asked, "For what?"

Chuckling, she gently pushed him off. "Let's go. You don't expect us to stay like this all morning do you?"

Raising both his eyebrows, he asked, "Why not?"

She laughed. "Get off me Sam."

He raised both his hands, "All right, all right," and stood up. "I'm off."

With Sam's insisted help, she pulled herself up. They both left the room with their hands intertwined and for the first time ever, both woke up to a great morning.


	29. A New Home

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Pittacus Lore.

Chapter 29 - A New Home

* * *

><p>Everyone was awfully quiet when Six and Sam came out from their rooms. Sarah and John were at the table eating their breakfast and when Sam and Six neared them, they gave each other a "look".<p>

"You hungry?" asked Six at Sam. Both were unaware of the seemed "too quiet" atmosphere around them.

"I'm starving!" exclaimed Sam back, he truly was! "What are my options?"

Six chuckled. It seemed that not only were they unaware of the silent atmosphere when they "arrived" but also of the rest of the people around them. "How bout cereal?" she offered him.

Sam contemplated for a bit and Six raised her eyebrows. "How bout bread?" she added which Sam smiled and shook his head to. "Bread and cereal sounds divine right now," he commented.

"Catch!" Six threw the cereal box and the bag of bread slices at him and he caught it just in time.

"Six!"

"What? You don't expect me to prepare it for you too do you?" she pointed out with a smirk.

Sam sighed. "Fine, fine. I'll do it." He set the items on the table while Six grabbed two bowls and handed one to him. Only when did they sit at the table did they took Sarah and John's presence.

"Hey guys!" Exclaimed Sam cheerfully. "When did you guys get here?"

"They were actually there for a while now," pointed out Nine sleepily. He was neither a morning person nor an early riser.

"Hello Ni-"

"Don't!" Cutted off John and Sarah in unison.

Sam quickly shut his lips while Six asked, "Did we miss something?"

"Just don't call me Nine!" He warned.

Six just raised an eyebrow, " And why can't we call you Ni-" Nine growled so she quickly changed it to "that?"

"Just cause," he replied.

"That doesn't give me any reason at all to why I shouldn't call you your number."

Sarah sighed and decided to answer for Nine him, "I'm not sure if you think so too, Jane, but Ni- guy over there only lets his special someone call him by his real name errr number."

After hearing her explanation, Six turned her attention back to Nine but before doing so, she told Sarah her new name.

"It's Amabelle by the way."

"What?"

"Or Belle for short even."

"Belle?" Inquired John looking at Sam.

Sam blushed. "It's her new name," he muttered.

Sarah looked at him and smiled. "That's a beautiful name Sam," said she, emphasizing on the word 'beautiful', and he blushed slightly and thanked her timidly.

"I guess I understand," replied Six looking at Nine. " So what should we call you?" she asked him.

Having already thought it over, he stated, "Just call me Francis."

Six snorted and he asked her with complete disdain in his voice, "You got a problem with that?"

"The name, no, but your reasoning to why we shouldn't call you by your number, yes."

Nine was about to retort back when Seven came out wiping her eyes. Sam was the first to notice her and he said, "Hi Seven, what's up?"

Six, for some reason, jerked her head to him and punched him rather hard on the shoulder.

"Oww! Six!"

Nine took notice of this reaction and his eyebrows shot up? He was about to say something but Six shot him a threatening glare. Unlike other people, he didn't take this as a warning and sarcasrically remarked, "Guess I'm really the only one who thinks that way."

Six worsened her glare while Crayton and Ten came out of their rooms shortly following after Adelaide and Seven as well.

"Everyone's here I see?" Crayton started.

"Yup," said Sarah.

"Alright. I suggest that you, Six, should start a fire and we move out ASAP. There is an isolated house a bit far from here but I'm sure we can manage."

"Alright," replied Six and she stood up, opened a kitchen drawer where a number of matches rested and by using its box lit one up. Concentrating on the fire that was soon starting to expand, she whispered shortly, "I suggest that you guys start moving."

* * *

><p>After driving for two days straight, they finally arrived at the old house Crayton was talking about. All their eyes widened when they spotted it and looked at it with awe. It wasn't just a house but a grand mansion! There was a gated entrance, a sculpted fountain in the middle, two grand staircases which led to the entrance of the mansion and a magnificent pool at the back. Not to mention all the love birds that can be spotted evrywhere and for some reason, it was as if this was there home as well.<p>

Crayton chuckled while saying, "Welcome to your new home."

"But this, this is grand," uttered Sam.

"You didn't think that we would be living in some trashed house did you?"

"But, how did you get this house?" Four asked this time.

Crayrin sighed. "As you all probably know already, no one knew about us - about a Number Ten - and well, while raising Ella, I knew that all Gardes would have to be reunited sometime and I bought this place. Sorry if it's -"

"It's perfect," exclaimed everyone.

Ten smiled. She had stayed quiet the whole time. "Thank you," she thanked them.

While everyone was getting settled in the new home, Crayton, along with Ten, and Adelaide talked outside.

Adelaide looked from a distance and smiled sadly. She wished that she could have provided Seven a grand life like Crayton did with Ella but fates were cruel to them she guessed.

"How did you afford this?" Asked Adelaide to Crayton.

"It was never mine," he answered.

Adelaide looked confused now. "But you said that you bought this place?"

"I did," said Crayton, "but not with my own money. It wasn't enough you see."

"This must have been worth millions! Who helped you then?"

Crayton let out a huge breath. "Sam's father, Malcolm Goode."

Adelaide's eyes widened. "You mean -"

Crayton nodded. "All of this now belongs to Malcolm's son, Sam Goode."

A/N: I know that this one was a short chapter. Sorry guys but I just really wanted to do a quick update since I haven't done one in a while and it will be exams soon. Up next however, you'll find out the significance of the "love birds" (hint= nothing romantic) and of course, Sam's reaction when he finds out that the mansion is his. Oh and more fluffs on the way between each couple plus...Nine. Wiil he be reunited with his special someone again? All of that will be coming soon :) Also, please tell me any mistakes you find so that I can correct them! Hope to hear from you d^_^b


	30. Never Ending Troubles

**A/N: Hello guys! Happy New Year! Took me long enough to update – sorry bout that Hope you like this one! It's finally 2012 now! Happy R&R**

**Disclaimers: Characters so far belong to Pittacus Lore. I don't profit from this story and would never will. Doing this cause I love to write d^_^b**

**Chapter 30 – Never Ending Troubles**

* * *

><p>Everyone has now finished unpacking what is needed to be unpacked and are trying to settle in their rooms. There is no need to tell which room each would stay at because each understood that every couple would be together unless, if each prefers not to be. And so, Sam and Six is together in one room, Sarah and John in the other, Seven is with Adelaide, Ten or Ella is with Crayton, and Nine is the only one on his own. Not that the single Garde minds - in fact, he is glad to be alone - now that he has a room for his own.<p>

"I'm outta here!" exclaims Nine as he steps out of his room and into the hallway, deciding to go outside in the backyard to get some fresh air. After a couple of slow steps later, he stops by and glances out a window which granted him a full view of the front of the house. He can see Adelaide and Crayton talking...About what? He wonders. He looks around their surroundings and squints at each love birds which he now notices is everywhere surrounding the entire house. He wonders about that too. Do Clayton and Ella have some obsession with love birds?

"Hey Nine!" He blinks and turns around. Sam is looking at him with the same expression the boy always wears and that is with a big smile plastered on his face.

"Hey," he greets right back, not really in the mood to talk.

"Going somewhere?" the human asks, ignoring his tone.

He rolls his eyes. "No, just went out of my room to stand here all day," he replies with sarcasm.

Sam chuckles."Oh I don't know," he draws, "There's a pretty good view from way up here. I mean, I could definitely stand and watch from here all day!"

Sam slowly makes his way beside him and glances out the window. He opens it at a small angle and breathes in the fresh air that made it inside.

"Beautiful," the boy breathes out.

Right away, he remembers Melina. "No it isn't," he disagrees. Nothing would be truly beautiful without her.

Sam looks at him with a questioning look, "Why?"

He frowns. Why should he tell him about her? He shrugs. "Because..." he said, as if it was enough of an answer.

"Because...?" asks Sam.

He clenches his fist and taking all his self control to not lunge at boy, he grits, "It's none of your business human.

Sam raises both his hands in a retreating manner. "Okay, okay! Geez! You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

With this, he calms down. However, it isn't that long till Sam speaks again and asks about her,

"But if, let's say, the presence of a certain girl is...existing, would you have answered me differently then?"

He glares at him and Sam retreats again.

"If you don't mind me asking," he quickly adds.

He looks away. Answering him, he growls, "Maybe."

"How long?"

He jerks his head. "What?"

"Have you been together with her?"

"Oh." Feeling suddenly annoyed with all the questions, he growls again with a "Still am" before storming off. He isn't fast enough however for he hears Sam exclaiming an "I promise to find her for you!" tempting to stop right then and there and ask him how. He, however, does not and continues to walk away from him. However, while he does so, he unknowingly whispers an "I hope you do".

* * *

><p>"Finally got you alone Sam!" exclaims Four to his best friend while shuffling his hair nervously.<p>

"What do you mean?" Sam asks him, confused, stopping abruptly as he is...well was...on his way back to Six who is still in their rooms. At least, he thinks so.

"Well you see..." Four drags to a silent pause.

"John?"

He sighs. "We never really got to talk Sam. After..."

The expression of Sam changes in an instant as he realizes what is about to come. "Does it have to be now John?"

He stops shuffling his hair and decides to finally face him in the eyes. He chuckles nervously while saying, "So I guess you haven't even told Six?"

Sam diverts his gaze to the floor, suddenly finding something interesting about it. "No, I did not. She has not asked me...yet."

Four walks closer to him. "And how long do you think w?"

Sam looks up to him and sighs in defeat, "Not very long."

Wanting to comfort his best friend, he takes another step towards him but Sam backs away. "I need time to think Four," whispers Sam.

He stops. It seems that every day always starts as an awful one these days. "Sam?"

"I'm not mad John...just, scared - traumatized even..." Sam's face reflects a pained look.

"I'm sorry Sam it's just -"

"I understand John, and I'm okay with it. Really! I'm okay." The last part barely comes out as a whisper.

"Hey handsome!" exclaims Sarah after spotting John. She wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to give him a peck in the lips, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Sorry I was just talking to -" he means to say Sam but the spot his best friend is standing on just a second ago is now empty.

"Who?" inquires Sarah, looking at where John is looking.

He shakes his head, "No one." He sighs, "I was talking to no one."

"Well come one!" Sarah starts dragging him. "Take me on a tour!"

He chuckles, thinking that only a moment ago she tells him that she has looked for him everywhere. "How can I give you a tour of the place when I need one too?"

Sarah rolls her eyes at him and he notices that she is really cute when she does this. "You know what I mean."

He smiles teasingly, "You mean like a date?"

She responses by hardening her tug on him. "Yes. Now come on, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to both John and Sarah. Sam never left and is still standing at the same spot. The only difference now as well as the only reason to why they never saw him is because he is held by Six, and they are invisible.<p>

Breathing heavily, Sam tries to calm himself down and Six, noticing this, squeezes his hand tighter. She brings her free hand upwards and gently cups his left cheek. "You don't have to tell them anything Sam. If you don't want to."

Sam clenches his fists, his expression hardening, as he looks away, "No Six. I, I have to do this".

Six then gently turns his head so that she could face him. "No you don't Sam. Tell us when you're ready. We can wait - I can wait, Sam."

Slowly, she closes the gap between them and presses her lips softly onto his, tasting their sweetness. She nibbles them gently, and it isn't until when Sam parts his lips that she takes the opportunity and deepens it. She hears him moan, and she does too when he starts to reciprocate the kiss.

"Yuck, that's disgusting!"

They jump and quickly break apart at Nine's voice.

"Did you guys have to do that kind of stuff in the middle of the hallway? I mean seriously, being invisible is great but it's really not that effective when you're making all that noise."

Blushing madly, both try to compose themselves first before becoming visible again.

Letting go of each other's hands, Sam becomes visible first.

"He-hel-hello Nine!" he stammers.

Nine smirks, thinking that this will be useful when he tries to blackmail then in the future. Better be careful now - one never knows anyway.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" he inquired.

He looks at Sam first, and then at Six when she finally turns visible. The other garde glares daggers at him while Sam tries to stop his stammering.

"We we-we-re just umm...well you know..."

"We were just making out!" snaps Six. "Got a problem with that?"

Nine walks around them, like a predator about to kill its prey. "Nothing really. Might be a good laugh later on you know?"

"What is?" asks Six. "Who would laugh huh Francis? Four does it with Sarah, and I do it with Sam. The rest understands that. Are you...jealous...Nine?"

He growls. Blackmail or not, only Melina calls him that. Realizing that his current approach isn't working, he tries a different one. "Sam, can I ask you something?"

Sam looks dumbfounded for a moment, "Umm, sure."

"You seem to be on the number-base with Seven. Since when did that happen?"

"What?" asks Sam innocently, not knowing what he meant.

"Oh you know. Only -"

"How's Melina Nine?" interrupts Six. "Oh wait, you wouldn't know!"

Feeling all self control leave him, Nine lashes out towards Six. Everything happens in a flash: Six becomes invisible and Nine, well, he looks around wildly trying to find her. Sam in the meanwhile unconsciously triggers his legacy and his upper body starts glowing. As if realizing a familiar force nearby, Nine turns his head to find it, only to fall at Sam's direction.

"You-" he points a finger at him. "How?"

Following the finger's direction, Sam looks at himself and screams. "Sorry! I umm don't know how to turn it off!" He tries to shake it off like a person trying to stop a fire with a cloth but to no avail.

Meanwhile, Six already forgetting the fight rushes to Sam. "It's okay, Sam. Calm down, no one's hurt. Okay?"

Nine watches the whole thing in disbelief. And when he sees Six about to cup Sam cheeks, he tries to stop her from doing so because he has seen what the force field can do. It is basically able to disintegrate anything!

"Six, st-" stop he is about to say but comes too late. What happens next however even shocks him more. Six did not turn into ashes or anything! She still stands there trying to calm Sam while the force field slowly spreads to her.

"Sam," she warns. "You have to calm down. We don't want to destroy this beautiful house now do we?"

Finally sensing that he is the one about to cause the most danger here, he closes his eyes and hopes to stop glowing. He does and both he and Six let out a huge breath.

"Who are you?"

Both snap their heads to Nine. Six continues to glare at him while Sam has a pained expression on his face. This was the first time for him to see the boy wearing another expression other than a smile.

"Call John and the others. I'm ready to explain," states Sam.


	31. Assurances

A/N: Glad you like the previous chapter guys! I hope this one's better - had so much fun writing it - Enjoy (^_^)

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their rightful owner, Pittacus Lore. I do not profit from this story. I only own the plot - created by my imagination :)

Chapter 31 - Assurances

* * *

><p>She worried for him, greatly. Even though that it never showed, she truly did and still do, every time. Sometimes, she wondered when what they have together - their loving relationship - would end. Or when the horrible fates that await them - hopefully not - would finally end one of their lives. She hoped, really hoped, that this will never be so. Never did she wait for one of them - any of them - to perish because she really didn't know what she would do without him; actually, she rathered she perished with him instead.<p>

"Sam, please stop," she said to him but he didn't stop.

There he was, pacing frantically back and forth in the room that he and she shared together, thinking of what he should say to the others about his condition, of how he might not even be able to do it, because seriously, the whole experience to him was traumatizing enough, and that as well of because he didn't think that he could relive it one more time.

"Sam...stop-please?" she pleaded again but for the second time now, he refused.

"I - I c-a-n-t." He started biting his nail with one hand while he scratched the back of his head with the other. That enough was a worrying sight for her. "Six, what should I tell them?" he asked nervously.

She meanwhile, who was sitting on the bed, motioned for him to near her and he did so when he saw this, even though a little bit reluctant. While there he was, standing right in front of her, she reached and held both of his hands in a reassuring sort of way and then said, "Remember when I told you my time with the Mogs?"

He winced. And she knew that he was remembering how the Mogs tortured her and how it backfired and therefore turned to torture her Cepan instead, trying to get information out of her about the other gardes but when she refused, killed Katerina.

"I don't know how you managed that Six," he honestly said. "They held you as their prisoner for months and they held me for what, a couple of days? How can you still be sane?" he asked.

"Because I have to," said she so simply and with so much determination. She truly did. All her life, this was what she was trained to do - to keep on fighting even if broken no matter what. She had to stay sane to finish their mission, and that, was to wipe out Mogadorian existence - every single one - to save not only what was left of their race, but also the human race.

She squeezed his hands tighter and looking up to him, she said, "And you will have to too. I did it Sam, and still am. If I can do it, then you can certainly do so as well".

"But -"

"No buts Sam."

She can tell by the desperate look on his face that he wanted so much to believe her, that he can actually manage, but what? Did he think that he had no one left? His dad was killed - he still refused to believe that by the way - and it was as if there was just no one left.

"I'm still here Sam, always will be," said she knowing fully well what he was thinking.

He tightly held her hands as if his life depended on it. He almost forgot - he still had her. "Promise?"

She smiled at him then. "Promise," she said and then stood up to his level. She leaned her face closer to his, their foreheads almost touching. "I got your back my Einstein," she whispered seductively, catching him off guard.

She felt him shiver as she snaked her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer, their noses almost touching this time. Automatically, his hands went around her waist, and pulled her closer. She smirked at this. "And I got yours," he whispered back, before pressing his lips against hers fervently.

It was intense. He tried to show her how much she meant to him, how much he loved her and wanted no more than for her to return it.

She kissed him with just as much fervor, understanding the most of what he was going through. She wanted to assure him that everything would be fine, and that they would go through this, together. No matter what happens, they will always have each other. Always.

And so, when they broke apart, breathless, they kissed again, and again, seeming as if they can never get satisfied of each other's touch. They wanted so much of each other badly, that it hurts. But it didn't matter as long as they have each other - and they always will. Always.

* * *

><p>"John?"<p>

"Maybe I shouldn't have done it Sarah. I should have given him more time. I mean, we just got him back, and then we had to move here and...there was just so much that happened and...Sam probably needed some more time to take them all in. I can't believe how stupid I was to have asked him to give an explanation when I knew that he needed more time?" Four rambled on and on, regretting what he had just done.

"I mean, what would you have done Sarah? I shouldn't have done that to my bestfriend. I should have been more understanding. Isn't that what a best friend's supposed to do? Some kind of best friend I am then," he continued nonstop.

"John..." said Sarah Hart, trying to talk to him.

"You know, you're right, I'm such a bad best friend. I'm the worst best friend -"

"Four, stop it this instant!" she yelled.

He stopped.

She breathed in and then sighed in relief. "Stop worrying okay? Look, Sam is lucky to have you as his best friend. You worry about him John, you care for him and you got his back. Also, you were his only friend when no one else was! You were there for him. If you want to see a bad friend, that would be me. I used to be one of the people who laughed at him, who mocked him," she admitted in shame.

She remembered the time when she was still Mark's girlfriend, when she was still a cheerleader, when she was still popular. She used to think that she was better than everyone; she used to be a snob. Always, she would smirk or laugh along whenever her now ex-boyfriend bullied his many preys.

One of them was Sam Goode - the ideal victim. For one, he was a nerd - a geek; he was a freak - an alien freak. It was hard to admit, but she used to be the kind of person that John loathed, and she was very ashamed of that.

But now she knew better. She was wrong; she made a mistake, and she would forever try to make up for it. She regretted treating Sam the way she once treated him. How she just stood by, if not bullying him, whenever others would. She could never thank him enough for what he was doing right now - helping John and the others, risking his life protecting them, she included, who once had hurt him. She was thankful and glad to have met and befriend such a wonderful guy. She was glad to be a friend of Sam's.

"John, I'm positive that Sam isn't mad at you, okay? He can never hate you Four," she said as a sad smile from reminiscing graced her lips.

Tearing up, she slowly wiped her eyes with both of her hands.

"Sarah?" asked John with worry in his tone.

Feeling her nose becoming stuffy, she got up, walked towards the table where the kleenex lied and took one. Sniffling, she felt John's arms wrap around her waist and rest his head above hers.

"Shh, it's alright. It's gonna be okay," he said in a calm voice, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, "It's just, he's such a nice friend and you are too and -" she couldn't finish.

"Shh, it's gonna be alright."

"Oh John, you're so lucky to have such a friend like Sam and he's very lucky to have such a friend like you."

Picking up another tissue, she blew her nose and wiped her eyes. She then pinched both her cheeks, "Why don't we go to him now? Let's be there for him!" she suggested.

John kissed her cheek, "I think that's the best idea ever Sarah. Thank you," said John, all regret and worry that were once in his voice now gone and was replaced by gratefulness instead.

"No problem," she said feeling all better. "Now, come on, let's go!" she exclaimed cheerfully as she dragged him to Sam's.

And there they were, together in the comfort of each other's, on the way to support the greatest friend ever.


	32. Author's Note: New Story

**UPDATED**

To my lovely readers,

This isn't a new chapter and I'm truly sorry for those hoping for one! This update to promote a new project (if you haven't already checked it out). It's called **Number Two's Host - Sam Goode** which I have completed but is currently in the editing stage - hence the weekly updates. I didn't post it in the movie section like my other stories but under Books - Lorien Legacies, though I did keep some of the movie features. Also, since you've been following this, I just want to tell you now that it'll be the first work out of who knows how many - the reason? I'm planning to do one fic for each book with this version of Sam Goode I've altered. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as you've enjoyed this and as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Who knows, maybe I'll come back to this one as soon as I have a complete idea of where it should go...Believe it or not, I actually haven't read all the books other than the first one and therefore I was able to write and complete this new story of mine. Again, I'm truly sorry for leaving you guys hanging! Anyway, thank you if you're reading this all the way to the end and I hope that you do check out my new story! Also, a spoiler alert to everyone who are familiar with my other stories: irregardless of the title, same pairings apply...my number one ship after all is Sam and Six! Though sparks won't be flying until closer to the ending and...hopefully...more in the sequel.

Happy R&R!

Sincerely,

Eclaire Stones


End file.
